America Freedom Jones
by AidenH17
Summary: After one of England's spells go wrong, all of America's memories of being a nation, disappear, and he now thinks he is a 20 year old boy named Alfred F. Jones. Will the spell ever wear off? As the nations watch the rowdy Alfred, they end up learning things about their friend, America, then they ever thought was possible. USUK - Yaoi - Cute - Fluff
1. Spell gone wrong

_A/N: Ahhhhh here I am…. Getting distracted from my other fanfics… don't worry I will still update to Winter Song because I absolutely love where that is going, but I am not sure about Taken Hostage…. BUT SUMMER IS HERE SO I MIGHT WORK ON IT OUT OF BOREDOM I PROMISE._

 _But hey. This is another USUK fic that treats the characters much better (I am so sorry, Taken Hostage fans…) It is pretty funny, thought there will be some sad "feely" scenes throughout this. I am just going to make this an overall fun fanfic._

 _Theme Song for this Fanfic: Why Should I Worry by Billy Joel_ _J_

 ** _America Freedom Jones_**

England smirked, as he watched the surprised faces appear on the group in front of him. He was at a world meeting, way before it started, of course. He had told everyone except America to come at least ten minutes early to the meeting, so he could tell them something important.

He had just finished telling everyone about how he was going to perform a spell on America in the middle of his presentation that will force him to be mute for the rest of the day.

"This is not out of spite," he assured everyone, "It is just to get back at him for his stupidity, and for us to also have a peaceful day without hearing his obnoxious voice and ideas."

At first, everyone stayed silent, some with mouths slightly open at the prank idea. Everyone was thinking that it would be nice to have a day without America being obnoxious about how he was "the number one country" or "the hero". And a day without listening to all of his idiotic ideas? Let's just say everyone approved of the plan, and were starting to laugh about how they though America's reaction was going to be.

Everyone started to hush, and walk to their seats when the said, loud American walked through the world meeting entrance, yelling, "Never fear for the hero is here!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the loud entrance, but smiled, remembering what the rest of the day would bring.

America smiled and shrugged at how everyone ignored him, and walked to his seat in between England and Canada.

"Hey Iggy!" he shouted to England, as he sat down, causing the Brit to roll his eyes out of utter annoyance.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? Iggy is not my name. England is, and that is what I want to be called." England replied, still not facing America.

"What about Arthur? That is your name too, right? Can I call you Artie?"

"That is my name only when I need to pretend to be human. And you can never call me that nor Artie nor Iggy. You got that?"

"Sure thing, Iggy!" America beamed, spinning around in his chair, as he laughed.

England sat there, practically fuming. He was forcing himself not to put a worse curse on America right there. He practiced the 'correct' spell in his mind, as the meeting started. At least America was quiet now, causing him to calm down, but the very presence of the obnoxious American was driving him crazy.

~(*^*)~

The meeting was almost half way to the ten minute break when America was called up. Everyone was whispering about the plan to one another, as America stepped up to the podium. England said the spell under his breath one last time, and got his magic ready in his hands.

A green light about the size of a golf ball glowed brighter as the source of power grew within it. America set his papers on the podium, getting ready for his speech. He took one last look around the room, and thought, 'Maybe today, they will realize just how great of a nation I actually am. Then maybe someday they will come to like me.'

He smiled at the thought of the future, and looked down at his paper. He sighed, 'Just be loud and your emotions won't show,' he thought. He smiled, and started to talk about how his economy was doing somewhat better, but could be improved if other nations gave him money. He preached the whole 'I will pay you guys back' speech, and started to move on to another subject.

He didn't want to say any of this stuff. All of the ideas were from his bosses. He did believe in super heroes and stuff like that, but he never wanted to have to borrow money from other nations. He wanted to get stronger on his own, but his government wouldn't let him. They said that he wasn't strong enough.

America kicked that thought out of his head as soon as it came in. He _was_ strong enough. No one just gave him a chance to show it yet. He started to move on to the section in his papers about the next election coming up.

Everyone started to drown out America's speech as they looked over to England, wondering when he was going to strike. England looked to them all, and smirked. Now was a good as a time as any, he guessed.

He looked down at the power glowing in his hands, and looked up at the oblivious American whom was giving a speech on his candidates for next election.

"Take this!" he said, as he shot the spell light at the completely oblivious American.

When the spell light shot America, he immediately felt the pain that followed. At first the pain felt like a bunch of needles stabbing into his heart, then it spread throughout his whole entire body, causing him to screech out in pain.

All the countries started to laugh, as they thought these were just the effects of the spell leading up to the silence, but England knew different. This was not how the spell was supposed to work, and something terrible had gone wrong with the spell.

America dropped to his knees, as he tried to find the source of his pain. It was jumping all around his body until it settled everywhere. His whole body felt like it was on fire. England rushed to America's side, causing everyone to silence out of confusion of why England was so worried all of the sudden.

America looked up the England, shaking, as he said, "Wh-Why? I-It hurts s-so m-much…" Tears started to form under America's eyes, as he leaned forward, using one arm to balance himself, and one to clutch his chest, which hurt the most.

England stared at the American for a brief moment. It took a lot to make America cry, and admit how he felt. Just how much pain was he going through?

America toppled over more, and started to throw up a little blood. England wrapped his arms around the American, and looked up to everyone that was still staring in silence.

"Don't just stand there, go get help!" he yelled, causing a mass of people to run out of the room, calling for a doctor or any kind of help.

After that was taken care of, England stared back to America, whose breathing had quickened much faster, and was spitting out more blood. England took America's head, and said, "Listen to me, America. I don't know what happened. It was a simple joke, and something went wrong with my spell, I promise. You are going to be fine, ok?"

England half expected America to say something almost comical back like usual, but at the moment, he was praying just to hear America's voice and know he was fine. America instead looked back at England, and smiled. It wasn't one of his big, shiny smiles that he usually wore. It was a small grin, where his lips didn't even part. It was almost a smile that said that he was accepting his defeat.

A trail of blood fell from his mouth down to his chin, and dripped to the floor. England watched in horror as America closed his eyes, and fell to the floor. For a second, the Brit didn't move. He was completely in shock at seeing such a great world power go out so fast. And it was all because of him.

Shaking, he laid two of his fingers on America's neck to see if there was a pulse.

 ** _A/N: I think I am just going to stop it riiiiiiiggggghhhtttt there. But for the lucky ducks out there that are reading this when I already posted the next chapter, don't let me stand in the way of you finding out what happens. Go click the next chapter, because the next stuff I am about to say is un important to you. Now leave._**

 ** _Please review because it means a lot and I love you allllllllll._**

 ** _This is probably the most angstiest chapter out of them all. I am also writing this at 2:30 a.m. LOLZ. Next chapter comes out tomorrow! Just review!_**


	2. Hot

**_A/N: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW. So I posted the first chapter of this last night, and thirty minutes after posting it, I already had three reviews and bunches of favorites and follows! Thank you so much guys!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

Every nation that was left in the room was watching in anticipation as England checked America's wrist for a pulse. England's face was pure white as he searched for a beat coming from the limp American's body.

Relief flushed over England's expression when he felt a pulse from America's wrist. All of the nations let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. France, who was in the room at the time, said, "I knew you shouldn't have cast a spell on Amerique. Your spells never work."

England looked up from America, "What? You agreed to it. You all agreed to it," he looked around the room at the countries, "Yes I am mostly responsible, but we can't play the blame game right now. We need to help America!"

China from the back of the room said, "How can we, aru? If it was the wrong spell, we have no idea what is happening and what is going to happen to him!"

England was about to open his mouth to explain how they could help out, when someone ran into the room, yelling, "I grabbed America's doctor. He should be able to take care of America to an extent."

England looked to the voice, which was Germany, and saw America's doctor following closely into the room. The doctor quickly rushed over to America, and asked, "Have you checked his pulse yet? Do you know how this happened?"

"He is still alive, yes. I… performed a spell on him, and it went wrong," England replied, looking down to America. What if America was going to die, and this was all his fault? He suddenly felt guiltiness flush his features as the doctor started to gather a bunch of countries around to lift America.

England stood up as he watched America be lifted up and taken out of the room. He ran to the doctor who was helping some nations carry America, and asked, "Where are you taking America?"

"We are just taking him to a bed room here to rest while I figure out what to do," the doctor replied, rushing to open the door to an empty room that had a bed in it.

"Can I please stay with him?" England replied, blushing, as he followed the doctor and the few nations into a room. He was only doing this out of guilt. He never truly cared about America – not after the America Revolution at least – and he wasn't going to start now. It's just… a gentleman always cares for people that were hurt because of him. It was practically gentleman code.

The doctor shooed every nation away except for England, and said, "You can stay, because you were the one who caused this, yes? I'd need some help from you to find out what is going on, and I'm sure America would want an explanation if he wakes up."

"Wait, if? What the bloody hell do you mean, 'if'?" England asked, as the doctor was about to rush out of the room to get his things.

He stopped at the door to answer England's question, "It means, I don't know what could be going on inside of him. The spell could be killing him from the inside out, or it could just be a temporary sleep spell."

England mouthed out the word 'Oh', before the doctor rushed out of the room. England, dazed, look down towards the sleeping America. He dragged a chair from the corner of the room to America's bed, and sat down in it.

Looking at America, England noticed that he still had blood on his face. England brought a finger up and wiped the blood away. 'America looks so peaceful when sleeping,' he thought, 'even though he may or may not be dying…'

England shook his head, trying to escape from the thought. 'America can't die. He is the bloody world power!' England thought.

England's mind kept going back and forth on reasons America just couldn't die, and reasons he possibly could. It was magic after all, dark magic to be precise. Ugh, he should have never messed around with magic in the first place!

Of course, if America died…. He wouldn't be annoyed all the time. Maybe they'd even get some work done- well… it wasn't just his fault that they never got any work done at world meetings. It was many faults for that, including England.

But if America died, there would be no loud presence. He could probably take over his land and become stronger. There were a lot of 'good things' England was thinking about to make him be prepared for America's death.

He couldn't help but think about the bad things though, too. If America died, there would be a forever lasting pang of guilt in his heart. He would also miss America. No matter how much America annoyed him, he would truly miss the crazy country. All of his ideas, jokes, even nicknames, were something England loved.

He loved how America actually paid attention to him. Hell, he even paid attention to Canada. Though he was obnoxious at times, he cared about everyone, and really did make them feel important and special. At least that was what he had done with England.

England felt something pull his heart, and soon enough, tears were forming in his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me," he cried, as he laid his head on the bed, "I don't know what I would be without you, America."

England placed an arm across America's body as he cried for America to come back. He never knew how much he wanted and needed America. How much he _loved_ America until now. He couldn't possibly live without him.

England had practically cried his eyes out, because he was unable to produce any more tears by the time he was done. He started to relax, and fall asleep until he felt a hand wrap around his. He looked up in shock, and saw America with half lidded eyes, holding his hand.

"America?" he asked, making sure that this wasn't just him moving in his sleep.

America's eyes opened all the way, and he smiled at England. England practically lunged at America, causing him to wince in pain, but that didn't stop England from wrapping him in a big embrace.

"Oh God, America I thought you were dead. I am so sorry! I don't know what I would have done if you died," he said, stilling hugging America.

America slowly wrapped an arm around England, and hugged him, saying, "Hey, dude? You-,"

"Don't speak America. You almost died, and we are not going to risk anything, ok?"

"Ok dude, but… Who are you?"

England froze. Of course nothing could have turned out right… He pulled away from America, asking, "What do you mean, 'who am I'?"

America paused for a moment, staring deep into the Brit's eyes, as he tried to think of how he knew him. England interrupted his thought process, "You either know me or you don't, America. Answer."

"Oh no, did I get amnesia from the accident?" America finally asked.

"Amnesia? Car accident? America, what are you on about?" England asked.

"Look, man. I don't know you. – Even though I wish I did because you are pretty hot – but why do you keep calling me America? Amnesia or not, that is the name of my country and not a name for a human," America answered.

England stuttered for a second. There was a lot of… interesting… stuff packed in those few sentences that America just said. America thought England was hot? America doesn't think his name is America? America thinks he is just a human?

England dismissed the compliment for a second, as he asked one more question, "America- or… whatever your name is. What do you think your name is?"

"Oh I know my name! It is Alfred Freedom Jones! But you can call me Alfred F jones, or Alfred Jones… or just Alfred! Nice to meet you!"

Alfred F. Jones? That was America's name when he was undercover as a human. Did America really think he was just a human named Alfred? England prayed this was temporary. Someone who doesn't think they are a country cannot be a personification for their country...

"What's your name?" America, or… Alfred, asked, interrupting England's thoughts.

England decided it was best to use his human name for now, too. He extended his hand and introduced himself, "Uh, I am Arthur Kirkland, but you can call me Arthur. We were… best friends… before the car crash, was it?"

"That's what I remember! So we are best friends? Wow! So are we going to be like one of those Lifetime movies where one person loses all their memory, and the other has to make them remember everything? ….Artie, were we also lovers?"

"What?" England blushed a deep red, as America prided him with questions, "No we were not lovers! I could barely tolerate you! But… I will help you gain somewhat of your memory back…"

It was the most he could do until the spell wore off. Plus, if he made it out like they were best friends before the 'accident' then he would be able to watch over America any time he deemed necessary.

"So I didn't make the move yet… It's so much fun not knowing our relationship! I get to make fun of my old self!" America laughed.

"What do you mean?" England practically screamed, his face already as red as a tomato. America laughed, and said, "You're hot! I like you! Is that weird? Oh… Do you already have a boyfriend? Do I?"

"No! You and I are both single. What makes you think I am gay anyway?" England asked, already missing the old America.

"Just a hunch! The hero is always right! I am just happy I have a chance with you!" Alfred beamed, as he wrapped his arms around England.

England turned away to hide his worsened blush. This was going to be harder than he thought in so many ways possible…

 ** _A/N: Eh, this chapter sucked. I am posting the next chapter this week, I just am not sure when. I am in a dance show that lasts all week, but I may write back stage. People are very nosey though, so maybe not. 0v0_**

 ** _But ya. Just review because I absolutely love all the reviews I've gotten so far! I am excited for this story, and can't wait for future chapters._**

 ** _NorwegianPilot17~_**


	3. New York

**_A/N: Hello guys! I ended up having a little bit of time this week to write (I am up at 2:00 am right now) so here is the chapter a little earlier! I would just like to say thank you to all the reviews! I love them all, but I haven't gotten the chance yet to reply to them._**

 ** _A lot of people have also wished me luck on my dance shows (I am done with the shows now!) and I just wanted to thank you all so much for that!_**

 ** _Ehhhh, nothing interesting is really going on in my life as of now, so I guess we can just go to the story!_**

 _Alfred Freedom Jones_

England grimaced secretly, as he and Alfred arrived at the airport in London. It was all so sudden – yet expected – when he was chosen to watch America/Alfred while the other nations figured out what was wrong with him, and how they could fix it.

"Why did I have to be the one to fly to bloody New York with Alfred? I am the one that placed the wrong spell on the wanker, so I should be able to include some helpful data in the research," he mumbled to himself, as he and "Alfred" started to walk to the section of the airport where their flight was.

What had happened was when it was discovered that America had completely forgotten his memory of being a nation and just thought he was human, the nations put it upon them to fix the situation. They all thought that England had done enough with the situation, and could at least help out by watching Alfred while they were busy.

They chose England to be a temporary babysitter for those reasons, and also the fact that Alfred was also already very attached to him. So that was why England- or… as of the moment, Arthur… and "Alfred" were flying all the way to New York.

"Why do I have to stay in this uncomfortable outfit? I look like I am cosplaying as some country sheriff…" Alfred whined, as he tugged on his outfit that he had been wearing since he woke up.

He was wearing his bomber jacket, which he did enjoy, but not over the itchy tan suit that he was wearing. The suit was tight, and the shoes were even more uncomfortable. Why couldn't he just wear tennis shoes?

Arthur rolled his eyes for about the one hundredth time today, because this probably the thousandth time America- or "Alfred" had complain about his attire. Did this mean that America didn't like it either? Why didn't he just change it? Sometimes America was so stupid sometimes…

"Look, Ameri- Alfred… You have to where it until I get something sorted out. Now please do me a favor and stop complaining," England retorted. This wasn't the first time he had said it today, and he was sure it wasn't going to be his last.

"Not fair! I have clothes in my suitcase. Why do you get to wear what you want?" Alfred whined more.

England felt like he was playing the same record over and over again with America.

He finally lost it, and said, "Because I remember who I am! You don't even remember your own bloody name!"

"I do though! It is Alfred Jones!" America said, proudly. He still didn't get how clothes could make him fully remember everything, though… Was there something about clothes that he forgot about?

At this moment, England had just about had it with America. What if he never got back to normal? Would England be stuck babysitting a man child that can't remember his real self forever? Surely, America would start to wonder why he is not aging.

It just wouldn't be the same though. America wouldn't remember any of the countries. He would forget about all the good times they had together. All the bad. All the wars that he helped out in, winning most of them.

England shook the thoughts out of his head. The nations were working on it. They were going to figure this out, and get America back to normal. But in the meantime… he was just going to have to deal with the oblivious American.

England turned to see what America was doing right about now, only to find America staring at him with a smile on his face, as they walked along. "What are you staring at?" England said, making sure the annoyance was heard through his voice.

Alfred laughed a little, then replied, "Just you!" England blushed a little, but asked, "And why were you staring at me?"

"Because!" Alfred said, still walking on, "You look cute when you're irritated."

And on came the deeper color of the blush in England's cheeks. "Is that the reason why you have been annoying me for the past day?" he asked, turning away to hide how red his face had gotten.

"Yep!" Alfred replied, jumping a little bit as he did so, "Did my past self ever annoy you?"

"Your past self? Amer- Alfred, your past self was the most annoying person I have ever known," England answered, as they started to board on the plane.

Since England and America were known as countries (to only a few important people in the government at least) they were allowed to skip procedures such as bag check out and security check. Alfred of course brushed this feature off as something that he probably forgot. Maybe he and Arthur had a membership in the airport that only a few people had. He didn't remember the airport ever giving people such memberships, but he probably forgot that too. He would have to ask Arthur later….

Alfred thought about what Arthur had just said, then replied, "Well I bet the old Alfred probably annoyed you for the same reasons. I just can't get over how I have never told you how hot you are."

England blushed, again, and asked, "You think so?" He thought for a moment about how that could have been the reason for all of America's antics. But…a lot of stuff happened between them, and if this America remembered, he wouldn't exactly like him anymore.

"How do you think your past self would feel if he found you being so open?" England asked, thinking that this question just might get America to shut up.

"I don't know! I don't think me and my past self are gonna have some kind of Civil War though, don't you think?" Alfred answered, laughing.

England stopped in his tracks. "Civil War?" he asked, starting to slowly walk again.

"Ya! You know… the war where half of America fought against the other half?"

"Wait… America? Do you actually remember?" England asked, now stopping both of them in the middle of the isle in the airplane. England stared up at America who was now silent. Then America laughed, and replied, "Do I remember history still? Yes! I love history. Especially American history!"

England deadpanned. False alarm. He started to walk again to where their seats were in the back. America started talking again, as they both walked on, "Was I a historian before the accident? Oh wait, I'm too young… Was I studying to be a historian? What college did I go to?"

He kept asking so many questions that England didn't know the answer to, mainly because none of it was real. He eventually ended up tuning Alfred out. Even when they found their seats, sat down, and a little while after when the plane took off.

Alfred stopped after a while, because he had something else to get distracted by. So the plane ride from London to New York wasn't as bad as what England thought it would be. After about ten hours, Alfred ended up falling asleep while England was reading a book.

England might have been grateful for the hyper nation falling asleep at first, but it wasn't long until Alfred was using England as a pillow.

At first, Alfred just rested his head on England's shoulder, which was tolerable. Then, Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist, and started to use England as a body pillow. This was… definitely less tolerable. England tried to get Alfred off of him, but he was too strong and heavy.

Thus, England did the only thing he could, and punched America in the gut. America woke up in one swift move, already saying, "Ouch! Why'd you do that, Artie?"

"Artie?" England questioned, "Oh no… No, no, no. You are not going to be starting the nickname rubbish again, ok? My name is Arthur. Ar-thur. Respect it, please."

Alfred lifted up his hands in defeat, "Sure thing, Artie."

England was about to slap America, but then the plane signaled that they were about to land.

"Put your seatbelt on, you twit," England said, already buckling his.

Alfred did as told, but also while rambling about how excited he was about getting to see his home again.

"I love New York so much! Everything from the random hot dog stands on the sidewalk to the statue of liberty! Have you seen New York, Artie? If not, I have to show you. Oh danget… I don't remember where I lived before the car accident. Have you by any chance been to my house?" Alfred asked.

Now that was something England didn't think about…

"Uhhh… You moved right when I moved to London just a few months ago. You didn't exactly give me an address, so I have no idea where you live now. I knew this was happening, so I already booked a hotel room that we could stay in until you remember," England suggested.

Translation: "We could stay in a hotel room until the other nations figure out how to fix this."

"Ok," Alfred sighed, "Wait! But what if I never remember? Will we have to live in a hotel room for the rest of our lives?"

"Don't worry about it. You will remember everything eventually. But if the case was that you could not remember anything… You could always get a new apartment. New job. A whole new life. But don't worry about that, ok? I promise you will remember," England explained. Great now he was rambling.

He was not only saying those things to assure Alfred/America, but he was also saying all that to assure himself that everything was going to be fine.

But if it was the case that America could never remember that he was America, then England would be the one blamed for it all, and who knows what would happen to him. England decided to push the negative thoughts out of his head for now, because they weren't going to help him in any way.

He then noticed that the plane had already landed, and was pulling into a space for the passengers to get off.

"We are already here?" England questioned to himself, but Alfred overheard. "Ya! Landing is fun, how could you have missed it?"

England rolled his eyes, even though America's comment wasn't annoying to him. He just didn't want to explain why he completely missed the end.

The plane soon parked, and all of the passengers started to walk out of the plane. England and Alfred got their luggage and started to walk out also. The hotel wasn't far away from the airport in New York, but England still decided it was best for them to call a taxi.

Once out of the airport and in the taxi, England finally took a deep breath. Everything was going to be ok. America was going to remember he was America again in no time. He was going to get to go home, and this would all blow over. He may even look back on this and laugh.

England looked over to America who was staring out the window at New York City. England smiled at how excited he looked. "What are you so happy about?" England asked, almost laughing at how America was looking at the city with wide eyes.

America sat down a little in his seat, and smiled at England, "I'm just happy to be home!"

 ** _A/N: And we shall stop there! There is much more of this story, so stay tuned! Will America ever remember that he is actually America? Idk! I guess you will just have to find out._**

 ** _This chapter was too rushed in my opinion, but I wanted to move it along so I could give you guys the good parts faster._** ** _J_**

 ** _Haha… Review for a new chapter!_**

 ** _I love you all!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	4. Wear the Jacket

**_A/N: Hello guys! I am glad you guys are enjoying this so far. I am having so much fun writing this story, and hope you continue loving to read it._**

 ** _That's all I have to say for now, but thank you so much!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

When England and America arrived at the hotel, it was a very quick and easy process to get checked in. It would have gone a lot quicker if England didn't feel the need to vividly explain to the woman at the front desk how they were not in a sexual relationship in any way. Alfred was in the back ground, laughing and feeling sorry for the woman that made the wrong mistake of asking them if they wanted the honeymoon suite or not…

England just wanted him and America to share a hotel room, so he'd have an eye on him at all times, and also for money's sake.

When they arrived at their room on the fifth floor, England swiped a card that they received at the front desk into the hotel room door to get in. America pushed his way past England, so he could get a look at the room first. England would have said something, but America was probably just tired after everything that happened. He did think that he got in a car crash and hasn't slept since he awoke from his short coma, so England couldn't blame him.

"Whoa, Artie! This is so cool to sleep in a hotel room!" Alfred shouted as he spun around to get a full view of the whole room.

…Or maybe he was just being rude and wanted to see the room first. Really, America did always act like a child.

"Alfred, you have slept in one before. It's not that exciting," England replied, closing the door and starting to also look around the room.

This was a typical hotel room with yellow wallpaper and a gray carpet. The two beds in the room had plain, white bedding while the bathroom was small and covered in white tiles. There was a TV resting on a desk on the opposite wall of the beds. America truly was amazed by all of this, which made England smile without noticing.

"I know, but it'll be fun to do it with you! We haven't done that before, have we?" Alfred asked, starting to climb on the bed closest to the big window across from the entrance.

England sat on the bed across from Alfred, and replied, "No, we haven't..." he sighed and stared to the identity confused American, "Do you really not remember me at all?"

America shrugged, "Nope!"

England frowned, but decided not to push it. Magic was not a force to be messed with when it is inside someone. He could cause America/Alfred to question everything, and this could lead to the walls in his mind crashing down. Then America would be too far gone to fix.

But that was just a possibility. Magic had a mind of its own, so anything could happen. England just needed to be careful.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom!" Alfred suddenly announced, causing England to break out of his thoughts.

England replied with a short mumble, and started to unpack his suitcase, as Alfred walked to the bathroom in their hotel room. Alfred brought his small suitcase into the bathroom with him, but England brushed it off, because Alfred was probably going to get things out of there like a brush or toothpaste, and get ready for bed. It really was late.

After England was done unpacking his clothes, he pulled a book out of his bag, and started to read on his bed. Right when he started to read, Alfred walked out of the bathroom with his things, "Hey Artie! I'm back!"

"Yes I see that Alfred," England replied.

England watched from the corner of his eye as Alfred put his bag down and put his coat over a chair in the room. Wait… he took his coat off? England put his book down and stared at Alfred. He had completely changed!

"What are you doing? Put your other clothes back on!" England ordered immediately.

"Awe, but Artie, they aren't comfortable. Plus, it's night time! I need to wear night clothes!" Alfred playfully argued, starting to lay down on his bed.

He had black boxer shorts on, and a big Captain America shirt over it. England got up from his bed and marched over to the jacket. He picked it up, and said, "At least wear this. You need to wear what you wore when you… crashed."

"But I don't want to mess it up! It is also not comfortable to sleep in leather!" Alfred retorted.

"Put it on."

"No!"

"Now, Alfred…"

"Why? It won't help me remember!" Alfred finally pointed out.

England stopped for a quick moment to think about this. It really wouldn't help him remember, so why was he making him wear it? Clothes had nothing to do with this kind of magic! It took a few more thoughts to himself, for him to admit that he was wrong. No way was he going to admit his mistake though…

"Put it on," England said once more, starting to come closer to Alfred with the jacket.

Alfred sat up on his bed, "Artie no," he groaned, "I don't want to wear it to bed!" England refused to back down, and kept walking closer and closer to Alfred with it.

"Arthur, what are you going to do?" Alfred said, sitting up a little bit more.

"I'm just going to make you put it on that's all," England said, smiling evilly, as he lifted up the jacket.

Before Alfred knew it, he was being attacked by his own world war two, bomber jacket. "Put it on and I will let you go!" England said, as he jumped on top of the confused American. He had the bomber jacket tightly wrapped around America's torso. He may look weak, but he used to be a pirate.

Alfred started to laugh at the sudden attack, "Wow Artie you are stronger than you look!"

"My strength comes in times of need," England laughed, as he still contained his hold around Alfred.

"I'm still not putting on the jacket though!" Alfred replied, causing England's smile to vanish.

His attack failed.

Just then, though, England was thrown off guard, and America switched their positions, with him on top of England. England started to blush, as he said, "Why the bloody hell are you attacking me you idiot? I don't have to wear the jacket."

"I don't either!" Alfred smiled.

England was about to say something back, but nothing good enough came to mind. That was a very good point Alfred made. If only America came up with good points, he would have respect from some of the countries.

"You know," Alfred said, snapping England out of his thoughts again, "I'll let you go, if I don't have to wear the jacket to bed. I promise I will put it on first thing in the morning though, ok?"

England thought about the deal for a second. It was a pretty good offer… Plus, his and Alfred's face were getting extremely close to each other, and every second that passed when he was in that position, he felt like he was getting hotter.

"Fine," England gave in, "But only because I am now too tired to argue anymore." He had to add the last part for his pride's sake.

"Ok," Alfred smiled. He didn't get off though. His face and more particularly his lips started getting closer and closer until England started to think he was actually about to be kissed. England looked up at America for an explanation or something to prove he was about to kiss him, but instead, Alfred quickly laughed and rolled off of him.

"You're free!" He said, falling down right next to England, "Go, my little Artie, bird!"

England couldn't help but blush at the nickname. How could he have thought that America or bloody Alfred was going to kiss him?! Why was he thinking these thoughts? America doesn't know who he is right now, and it wouldn't be right to kiss him when his mind is not working properly.

He quickly got up off the bed, and scrambled back to his own. He didn't care about turning off the lights or even putting on some comfier clothes for sleeping. He just needed to go to sleep and clear his head. He rolled on his side away from Alfred. He couldn't see his face until he could attack the situation appropriately.

How was he going to watch after America when he was blushing every two seconds? Curse the bloody git, for causing this. England quickly fell asleep however due to jet lag and the fact that he hadn't slept in almost two days.

On the other bed, however, Alfred was laying on his side, staring at Arthur through the dim light between them. He smiled as he watched the boys' chest rise and fall. He really used to be best friends with him and nothing more?

He could see now why he never made a move on the Brit though. Alfred laughed quietly to himself about how he probably was with Arthur before. Did he leave hints and Arthur was just too oblivious to notice?

Alfred really wanted to be with Arthur. Maybe with his memory lost, he could somehow make it happen. Alfred drifted to sleep not long after those thoughts, with a smile on his face.

Maybe things were going to be ok. As long as he had Arthur, he didn't need memories to be happy.

 ** _A/N: Ello Lovelies! Sorry for the fact that there was SO MUCH dialogue in this story. But Alfred has a lot to say, and yes, Arthur responds. I also think this chapter was choppy, but I'll go back and edit it later. Other than that though, I really like how this story is going._**

 ** _REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	5. Superhero

**_A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say that I love all of your reviews so much, and as a thank you gift, here is a longer chapter! It is not much, but you guys were saying that the chapters were short, and I agree they are really short. So…. Here is this chapter!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

England awoke the next morning, surrounded by sunlight and the smell of coffee. Mumbling, he reluctantly got up to see if America was the one behind the aroma.

"Awww! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!" he heard most likely Alfred shout.

He groaned, and sat up, facing where he thought the annoying sound was coming from. Alfred was sitting on a chair, sipping away at his coffee, as he laughed. Alfred had his bomber jacket back on, as promised, but underneath, he had blue jeans and a black t-shirt on.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Arthur asked, definitely not hiding the fact that he wasn't a morning person.

Alfred laughed, and replied, "Well, drinking coffee! I also found my phone in my suitcase. Good thing I didn't forget about it right? It was dead, so I am charging it right now with your charger if you don't mind," he smiled.

England waved his hand in the air for a while, mumbling about how he didn't care, and collapsed back onto the bedding. Alfred only laughed at his response.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you Artie?" he laughed. England stuffed his face into a pillow and mumbled for Alfred to shut up.

Alfred's response was just a laugh as always, and, "Well I got you coffee! And also tea! I didn't know if you were a stereotypical, tea loving, British dude, or a coffee loving British dude… So I just fixed you both!"

England's head snapped up at the word tea. He reached out his hands. "Give me the tea," he demanded, vaguely.

Alfred smiled, and reached over to a cup full of tea on the table next to him. Handing it over, he stated, "So you are a stereotypical kind of guy?" England grabbed the tea, and drank a few sips before answering, "Just because I drink tea does not mean I am a "stereotypical kind of guy."

"If you say so," Alfred laughed, "Am I stereotypical to you?"

"Very," England answered, without even skipping a beat. He then recovered by a short cough, "Sorry. You are though, if you look close enough."

Alfred nodded, smiling. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked, finishing the last of his coffee in one big gulp.

England was only half way done with his tea when he answered, "Well I am going to finish my tea, for starters."

Alfred frowned, "And?"

"Then I am going to read a book, while you stay silent," England finished, setting his empty teacup on the table next to his bed. He started to get out of his sheets when Alfred started to whine, "Come on, Artie! Let's do something fun!"

England ignored the whining American, and started to walk to the bathroom to make himself more presentable. Before he could make it to the entrance though, he felt hands wrap around his waist, and keep him from stepping foot inside the bathroom.

"What do you think you are doing?" England asked, as he felt Alfred's arms wrap tighter around his waist.

Alfred rested his head on England's back, "I want to spend time with you, and get to know you, Artie…."

"You already know me," England argued, trying to break free.

"Ya, but I don't remember," America pouted. He then turned Arthur around to look at him, "Artie, can I please get to know you again?"

England almost felt bad for America at that point. What could he be feeling at that moment? Not being able to remember someone who claims to be your best friend? It must be tough on him.

England rolled his eyes, "I guess you could… show me around New York, and I'll answer any questions you have. Just don't be annoying, or else I am leaving you in someone else's care."

Alfred's eyes lit up as he heard Arthur surrender. He was going to get to see New York again? When was the last time he did that!? No really, when was the last time, because he couldn't remember… But he was also going to get to know Arthur! Again! "Thank you so much!" he cheered, hugging Arthur out of joy, "This is going to be so much fun! Get ready fast, ok?"

"I'll get ready at whatever pace I choose," Arthur retorted.

Alfred let go of Arthur, still smiling. This was going to be so much fun! He knew everything there was to know about New York! From how and when it was founded, to surprisingly what was playing on Broadway today. He didn't know why, but he knew New York like the back of his palm.

It took England thirty minutes to get completely dressed and ready for the day. It would have taken longer if Alfred hadn't threated to sing songs at the top of his lungs until they got out the door. England rushed to put his coat on, and practically pulled them out of the door to prevent Alfred from singing.

Maybe Alfred might have forgotten, but England knew that America was definitely NOT the best singer in the world. In fact, he really wasn't that good of a singer at all. He also wanted to prevent them from getting noise complaints on their first day of staying in the hotel.

England and Alfred quickly made their way downstairs, and out of the hotel. Alfred was determined to show Arthur as much of New York as possible in one day. Alfred led the way, as England tried to walk next to him around New York.

Alfred told Arthur about the history of New York City as they walked through Times Square and around Central Park. Alfred looked at Arthur every few moments just to check on him, but always ended up getting caught in the emerald colored eyes that were so alluring to him.

England smiled as he looked at the tall buildings and people busily walking around. The smell of hot dogs filled the air of a few places, while the sounds of taxis and buses driving by filled his ears. Looking over at America who was smiling as he looked up at billboards, England couldn't help but smile too.

America looked happier than he had been in a long time. He was always smiling, but this just seemed more… real. England nudged the American with his elbow, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Alfred looked at him like he had just been snapped out of a day dream, which was probably the case, and replied, "Oh just how amazing New York City is. I am happy that I got to do this with you," he smiled.

"Don't act like the day is already over. We still haven't even had lunch. What time is it?" England asked, already scoping out possible places they could go and eat.

Alfred checked his watch, "Looks like it is…. Already two? Wow." Alfred felt himself almost instantly get hungrier when he realized he hadn't eaten in such a long time. He too started looking for good places they could eat.

As England still started looking for non-crowded lunch places, he apologized, "It's my fault, really. With all this jet lag, I am really out of it."

Right then, he saw a restaurant that he recognized from a while ago. It was a small restaurant that served various meals, from all over the world. He remembered that he and America went here one time before a world meeting America was hosting.

It was one of the few good times he and America had in this century. Maybe even the only time. America was nervous for some odd reason about hosting the world meeting, so when they went out to lunch, England calmed him down and helped him prepare for the World Meeting.

It was quite fun actually. The World Meeting was still chaos, but it was better than normal. England smiled at that memory. Again, the jet lag was completely messing with his brain. Why else could he be smiling so much?

England was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a hand squeeze his. Startled, he looked up to see America practically jumping with joy. "What is it?" he asked, jerking his hand away from the American.

"I found a place! I found a place! To eat!" Alfred exclaimed, still jumping.

"And this place is?" Arthur asked, realizing that of course Alfred wouldn't tell unless he pondered him about it.

"That restaurant over there!" Alfred shouted, turning Arthur around to look at the restaurant he was just thinking about it. What were the chances?

~(***)~

"This place is so nice, Artie!" Alfred declared, as they both sat down in a booth next to the window. England already started watching people walk by, as Alfred took off his jacket, and placed it beside him. Arthur mumbled an agreement as a reply to Alfred's comment.

The waiter came not long after to ask them for their order on drinks. Arthur ordered water, since they didn't have tea, and Alfred ordered coke. He of course had to add a joke about it being the drink and not the drug. The waiter gave a fake laugh, and quickly walked away, probably to avoid any more jokes.

England couldn't choose if he smiling at the terrible joke Alfred made, or hilarious fake reaction he got from the waiter. Maybe he was just smiling at the whole scene. Before both of them knew it though, they were just staring into each other's eyes from opposite ends of their table.

England was the first to noticed, so he immediately stopped, sure that he was blushing like a maniac. Alfred coughed, and said, "So, umm… This menu looks interesting." He picked up the menu, and put it in front of his face. England did the same, but it was more to hide his blush then to actually look at the food.

Eventually, the waiter came back with their drinks, and asked what food they would like. It had just occurred to England that he had to pick out a meal, so when Alfred was ordering he quickly picked the first thing he saw on the menu.

"I'd like a cheese burger with fries – is that what you Americans call chips? – on the side," he said, slapping down his menu, as the waiter turned to him.

He and the waiter had an awkward stare down, as he could hear Alfred say in the background, "Wow, Artie! You are eating the same thing as me!" England rolled his eyes. He made a huge mistake, ordering such a fattening food. That would definitely damage his reputation as healthy, for Alfred.

After they got their food, Alfred started to ask many questions to England. England had to think about every single answer as carefully and quickly as possible.

"How did we meet?"

"We, uh… I've always been a family friend. We grew apart for a while, but we eventually became best friends."

"What is the worst fight we ever had?"

If England were answering truthfully on this, he would have answered, The American Revolution. That was truly was damaged their relationship. But for the America who thought he was some twenty year old named Alfred, he had to answer, "The time when I was moving back to England. You got mad and wanted me to stay, but I had to leave for my job. That broke out into a huge fight…"

"Are you a good cook? Can you cook for me some time?"

"Why of course! You used to love my cooking before I moved away."

"Do we have any mutual friends? Can I meet them some time?"

"We have many mutual friends. Too many to count, actually. I don't know when, but I am sure they'd like to see how you are doing."

Their conversation had gone like that for a few hours. America asking questions about himself, Arthur, and their mutual friends, and Arthur answered them in a way that sort of told the truth, but was still enough for Alfred to handle. The only reason they stopped the Q and A was because they were kicked out of the restaurant, for them to start getting ready for dinner.

Alfred laughed when they were locked out of the restaurant. "I think that is the first time I have ever been thrown out of a restaurant before," he said, still laughing, as they started to walk down the street. England smiled, because this wasn't the first time he was kicked out of a restaurant. One time, he stood up on a table at a bar, and started to shout that he was the hero until he was kicked out. He was drunk and it was a dare, but it was still funny for everyone around.

Since England didn't feel like explaining that, he stayed quiet, and laughed quietly to himself about it. Things were so different such a short time ago. He felt like America had changed in more ways than just good, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed exactly.

The sky was already getting dark, and England could feel the wind picking up. He wrapped his coat tighter around him, to conceal himself from the cold air.

Alfred noticed this, and asked, "Artie, are you cold?"

"No," he answered, "I am from Britain, remember? I deal with temperature colder than this, every day."

Alfred laughed as he thought to himself, _Was he always so stubborn?_ He looked over at the Brit once more, and saw goosebumps along the trail of his neck. It was the first of July, but New York nights did get pretty cold, so he couldn't blame Arthur.

A brilliant idea then came to his mind that would for sure show Arthur how much of a good friend and possibly someday _boyfriend_ he could be. In two swift moves, Alfred took off his coat, and laid it fittingly on Arthur's shoulders.

England shuttered for a moment at the contact of clothing against his skin. What was going on? He immediately looked up at Alfred and felt a blush appear on his cheeks.

"What do you think you are doing?" England asked, already starting to take off the bomber jacket, "You are going to get cold, you idiot."

"I don't get cold," Alfred answered, smiling, as he put both his hands on Arthur's shoulders, so he couldn't take the jacket off.

"How do you not get cold? Everyone gets cold!" England protested, as they walked on.

Alfred smiled, and said, "I'll tell ya, but you promise to keep a secret?"

"So much incorrect grammar in that question… but yes… I do," England replied.

Alfred leaned close to Arthur's eyes, and whispered, "I am a superhero."

England rolled his eyes, "Honestly Alfred. Sometimes you can be so ridiculous!" Though England was mad that America/Alfred led him down a rabbit trail to nothing, he couldn't help but smile. America did always love his superheroes… He was glad that he still liked superheroes, even as a guy named Alfred.

"It could be true though!" Alfred said, taking him out of his trance, "I don't remember a lot of stuff, so I could have possibly forgotten the fact that I have awesome superpowers!"

England rolled his eyes, laughing a little. America was funny. In a stupid way of course, but still enough to make him laugh. "Ya, well... If you were, don't you think you would have told me in the past? We are best friends and all," England replied, laughing a little under his breath.

"Oh Artie," Alfred responded, "Artie, Artie, Artie…"

"What?"

"Did Superman ever tell his Lois Lane?"

England stayed silent for a moment. Did he just compare him with Lois Lane? England felt his cheeks heat up more.

"The answer is no," Alfred said, when Arthur didn't answer in time, "Or at least from what I can remember... I probably didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to get hurt, because I love you. Don't want you to end up like Spiderman's Gwen Stacy, do we?" Alfred smirked, as he walked alongside Arthur who was still quiet.

Arthur felt his face heat up more than ever now. Did Alfred just say he loved him? He couldn't possibly mean it though… England knew he wasn't hiding anything from him, because it was a definite fact that Alfred was a country and not a superhero. But he guessed Alfred was technically a superhero since he was immortal. Hmm… Bulletproof man…. It had a nice ring to it. He may just tell America that idea once he gets his memories back. Or maybe not, because along with the memories will come his ego… and England was _not_ looking forward to that…

"Hey let's go back to the hotel room," Alfred finally suggested, causing England to look up at him confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," he wavered for a moment, "I want to show you the rest of New York tomorrow, so we should probably get sleep so we are not tired!"

"Oh ok," England agreed, nodding his head. He wasn't going to give up the chance to fall asleep earlier than usual. Maybe he could even read a book before going to bed since it was still so early.

They both started to walk back to the hotel, which wasn't far away from them at all. Both tired from the long day were both starting to think that this whole memory loss thing could actually work out. England though, at the back of his mind, couldn't help but think that magic would find a way of ruining things. It always did

 ** _A/N: Eh, that was a sort of rushed ending, but whatever. The two songs that I kept singing in this chapter were "Why Should I Worry" by Billy Joel and "Something There" from Beauty Beast. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Lol._**

 ** _Review to get another chapter!_**

 ** _NorwegianPilot17~_**


	6. Prank Calls and Headaches

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I never knew this fanfic would get so popular in such a short time, so I thank you all for that!_**

 ** _This chapter is a little short (sorry about that) but it was just so I could get it out in time to tell you guys that I am going on a trip. I might be able to post one more chapter, but I highly doubt it, so here you go. I am leaving on the 19_** ** _th_** ** _, but I still have to update other fics too, so ya! I get back on the 23_** ** _rd_** ** _though, so I won't be gone too long. Enjoy this chapter!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

When they got back to their hotel room, America ran in, yelling, "Phone time!" England walked in, shortly after, asking, "Why are you so excited? It's just a phone."

"Ya, but I want to call every single person on my contact list, and ask them how we knew each other!" he responded, roughly taking his phone off the charger and sitting on the bed.

"Oh," England responded, taking both his and America's jacket off of him. Then it hit him. America's contact list was probably full of all the other countries' names. Not their human name, but their country name.

"Wait!" England yelled, already starting to rush over to America to keep him from looking at his contact list. But it was seemingly too late. America looked confused as he looked at his phone screen.

He looked up at England and asked, "...Why are all my contacts the name of countries?" England sat on the bed opposite of him, already trying to think of an explanation. America started scrolling through his contacts more.

"Dude, there is not one person on here with a human name from what I can see," he kept scrolling, "Oh wait! There is a guy on here called Clinton? Isn't that the name of a President? He is one of the only normal contacts though…"

England finally thought of an excuse, and said, "The reason why all of your contacts are countries is because…. you and I are both part of a league."

"A league?" America replied, not seeming convinced.

"Yes, a league! In fact, we call ourselves the League of Nations! We are a group of friends that are all from different countries. We thought it was a funny coincidence, and made the league up," England said, holding his breath and praying that this wasn't too much to the truth for America to retain.

America stayed silent for a moment. Gathering up the information. It hurt him a little that he couldn't remember. How could he just forget a whole league of people? He started to feel a headache coming on. He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes to try to get rid of the feeling in his brain.

England rushed to his side. Maybe the League of Nations thing was too much to his country self. At least now he knew for sure just how dangerous it would be to tell Alfred every single thing about the truth.

"Just lay down, ok?" he said, already slowly pushing America back, so he could lay down.

America laughed, "Artie, I'm fine. It's just a small headache. Plus, I want you to tell me more about the League of Nations." He winced in pain as he said the three words, and closed his eyes.

"Alfred, I really don't think you are well enough for us to keep talking. You should get some rest instead, alright?" England insisted, starting to reach for the phone to take it from America's hands.

Just before he could grab it, though, it started to ring. America lifted up his hand holding the phone to his face to see the screen. "Unknown caller…." America asked out loud. England was quite curious who it was, so he waited for a moment to find out who could be calling America.

"Hello?" America answered the phone, putting his hand over his forehead to calm the headache. England tried to eavesdrop, but could barely hear anything the other voice was saying. He decided to just listen to the one side of the conversation.

"What?" America asked, confused.

"Ya right!" he laughed, "And I'm Miley Cyrus. Good prank call though."

"Whoa bro, calm down. What do you mean, meetings?"

England's eyes shot up at the word. Whoever was on the other end must have known about him being America, and didn't know about him losing his memories. England leaned in closer to maybe hear the other end, but failed.

"I do not recall being asked to go to any, but-"

"What do you mean? I don't remember doing that…?"

"Look man. I'm gonna stop wasting my time and end this call, ok? Great impression though. Ten out of ten."

America put the phone a few inches away from his ear at that moment, almost like the person on the other line was yelling at him. In fact, England could now hear the voice through the speaker, yelling things that he couldn't make out from his distance.

When America ended the call, England asked, "Who was that?"

America shrugged, and replied, "Some prank caller pretending to be Obama."

England laughed a little, feeling kind of sorry for how mad and confused Obama might be right now. He then took the phone from America, saying, "Ok, that is enough calling people for one night. Now get some sleep, and you can, uh, call people tomorrow, ok?"

America groaned, "You sound like my mom… It's only eleven. I want to stay up!" he whined.

England sighed, and placed America's phone on the desk between their beds. Once America was asleep, he was going to have to make a phone call with everyone on America's contact list, telling them about the situation. He couldn't risk America getting hurt anymore by the magic.

He turned around to argue with America about how he just woke up from a coma type matter and should get as much rest as he could, but to his surprise, America was already asleep.

England laughed a little to himself. America did always make sure to fight till the very end… England quickly took America's shoes off, and put him under the covers without waking him up.

He then turned back to the phone. If he was going to call every contact on America's phone, he should probably start now... It was going to be a _long_ night!

 ** _A/N: Hello! Sorry again for making this chapter so short. I'll make the next chapter extra-long as a sorry gift. Just Review for more!_**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _NorwegianPilot17~_**


	7. Japan

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long break I took. I was at camp, and couldn't update until now since I was updating all my other fanfics first. But alas! Here it is finally!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

America woke up feeling better than he had in a long time! He didn't exactly remember if he ever felt this good before the crash, so he was just going to go with that.

Immediately after he woke up, he looked to the bed next to his' to check if Arthur was awake yet. But to his surprise, he wasn't there! He sat up in his bed, messy hair covering parts of his face, as he called out, "Artie? You here?"

He received no answer. "He could just be getting coffee…" he muttered to himself, "Or tea, sorry," he said to no one. He hopped out of bed, and made his way over to his suitcase, so he could start getting ready.

He then heard the sound of a voice coming from the closed bathroom. It sounded like Artie! America ran over to the door, about to open it, but heard him talking. 'Is he talking to himself?' Alfred thought for a moment, then realized, "Nah, he's probably talking on the phone. Unless he has imaginary friends… but that'd just be weird!'

America laughed a little at the thought of Arthur having imaginary friends, and started to eavesdrop on the conversation Arthur was having.

"No, Japan, you have to listen to me. You can't come! I'm surprised just seeing me is not killing him right now. I accidentally mentioned the," he started to whisper, but America could still hear, "League of Nations and he got a headache!"

Alfred lost his balance a little when he heard those three words. Wait, was he some kind of superhero, and those words were his kryptonite? Oh that'd be awesome! But he'd also be easy to defeat, so maybe that wasn't the best idea of who he really was. He continued listening…

"I am not paranoid, and it wasn't just a coincidence."

Arthur paused for a second. Probably for the person on the other line to talk. Alfred couldn't quite hear that person, but did Arthur just call him Japan? He was probably in the League of Nations, too!

"He's sleeping right now, so you cannot," he replied to whatever this "Japan" guy asked.

He paused for a few moments, "No, I will not wake him up! Look, you are the last call I had to make tonight and I just called to tell you to be careful around America. This is more dangerous than I thought, and he could very well die!"

America gasped and shouted, "What?!" without thinking. He immediately covered his mouth and prayed Arthur couldn't hear him through the door. What did Arthur mean when he said, 'he could die'? He had simple amnesia, that's all!

Alfred was so caught up in wondering what Arthur meant, that he didn't even realize Arthur's footsteps walking up to the door to open it. The door opened and standing in front of him was Arthur, with the phone still held up to his ear.

"How long have you been there?" Arthur asked, shifting his weight on one leg, as he rested his free hand on his hip.

America froze where he was standing, looking down at Arthur. Even though Alfred was taller and bigger than Arthur, he still felt intimidated by the little guy. "Uhh…" Alfred hesitated, "I umm…. Not long?"

Arthur huffed, and leaned into the phone, "Hey, uh, Kiku? I have to leave now; Alfred woke up. Just remember what I-! What?"

He stared at Alfred as Japan started talking to him through the phone. Alfred felt like he was awaiting what his punishment was going to be for eavesdropping. Finally, Arthur pouted, saying, "Alright. Just _please_ be careful..." as he handed the phone to America.

America took the phone, wondering why people now had to be careful around him. And this Kiku/Japan person wanted to talk to him? He held the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alfred-san, are you feeling well?" the guy by the name of Kiku asked.

Alfred was so confused. What the Hell was an Alfred San? Maybe it was some kind of Japanese culture thing? Well he was most definitely in the League of Nations cult then! How else would both he and Arthur know him? Alfred put two and two together, and replied, "I'm doing great! You?"

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking. Do you remember me? I am Kiku Honda," he said.

He thought for a moment to see if he remembered the name from anywhere. "Nope, sorry! I kinda don't remember anyone though," Alfred replied, awkwardly laughing.

"No, it is fine. To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to remember. If you could not remember Arthur-san, then you definitely could not remember me," Kiku laughed to himself.

What did that mean? Alfred just responded with a quick and confused, "Ah," as he nodded his head, and gave a swift glance towards Arthur.

"Anyway," the Kiku kid continued, "I just wanted to say that Arthur-san is just being paranoid right now, and what he was saying about you dying is all because of that. He probably thinks that the amnesia will make you forget the simple things in life, such as how to breathe. He really is a strange one, but a keeper, alright?" Kiku laughed again.

Alfred was not getting anything this guy was saying. Was he saying a bunch of inside jokes that he just couldn't remember? Oh, he wished he didn't get in that stupid car accident. He always hated not being in on inside jokes…

Anyways, Arthur was paranoid about him? Awww! Oh wait. He should probably tell Arthur that he will be fine, and he shouldn't worry. That would be hilarious if he just completely forgot how to breathe! Wait… of course, it would be terrible because he might actually die from that, but it would be completely bizarre to the point it was hilarious!

Alfred shook his head and smiled at his crazy thoughts, saying, "Sure thing, Kiku! It was great talking to you, and I can't wait to meet- I mean see you one of these days!"

There was a moment of hesitation on the other line. "...certainly," Kiku replied. Alfred could almost feel the depression coming through the phone. He hated making people sad! How could he fix this? It wasn't his fault he couldn't remember anything! Unless it was his fault for the car accident. But he was an amazing driver, so that was out of the question.

Alfred hung up the phone, and gave it back to Arthur, who had a look of confusion and worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning in closer to examine Alfred.

Alfred leaned back, saying, "...yes? Oh! Arthur, stop being so paranoid! I promise I will not forget how to breathe or something as crazy as that!" He laughed, as England started to turn red.

"He did not…" England said to himself, but Alfred overheard. "What?" he asked.

England growled, "That bloody Ja- Kiku!"

"Ja-Kiku?" Alfred questioned. Then he realized something, covering his mouth as it all came to him, "I was just calling him Kiku. Was that why he was so sad? Is his real name Ja-Kiku, and I said it wrong? Oh my go-!"

"Alfred! Alfred, calm down!" England interrupted America's panic, "I almost called him by his nickname, Japan, but I figured it would be better just to call him by his real name for now…" he put his hands on Alfred's shoulders, to try and make him relax, "I never knew you cared so much about how people felt though. Is this the new you?" England smiled, trying to change the subject as well as make America smile again.

Alfred was anything but smiling though. He was still in panic. If this Kiku's sadness wasn't from him mispronouncing his name, then it had to be from not remembering him. How many people was he making sad with this? If he and Arthur were best friends then it must make him sad!

"The new me?" Alfred questioned, "Artie… amnesia or not, I know that caring about how people feel about me, themselves, and about life is my top priority. I take it that I probably failed to do that back before the crash, but maybe I can make things right, now! I just… feel like I am off to a bad start with this whole 'I can't remember any of you' thing, ya know?…"

England thought about this for a moment. Was that really America's top priority? Huh… He always thought it was to become a real superhero, or make China forget about his huge debt. This was definitely...new. Why hadn't America told him before?

It would have probably made him even be more liked as a nation! England would have to ask that to America when or if he ever got his memories back. Of course, he was going to stay hopeful and say 'when' for right now.

"Well," England finally responded, still not knowing what to say, "Even though you failed sometimes," he didn't have the heart to say 'a lot', "It was evident that you were trying."

Though England thought this was the correct way to respond to Alfred; it only made Alfred more worried. "I failed? A lot?" he asked, eyes widening.

"No, only sometimes, is what I said," England replied.

"But 'a lot' was what you were thinking! How bad was I before the crash? I bet everyone is happy that I don't remember anything, aren't they?"

'Was America a bloody mind reader?' England thought to himself. He couldn't exactly answer America's question without lying just a little, so he decided to try and dodge it, "Why would they be happy about that? I have never seen you so worried in your life! Why are you showing it now?"

"Because," America said, sitting down on the bed behind him, "I don't know… maybe this amnesia has opened up my eyes. Or maybe I forgot what was keeping me from just showing my worry. But I know that I want to fix this, and maybe I can use this whole amnesia thing to my advantage to do that. Don't you think I should at least do that?"

"I don't know…" England replied… He really didn't know what to say. What was America going to do, call up every country or… just person to him, and ask them why they hated him? They couldn't exactly tell him the truth!

"Answer me truthfully on this though, Artie…" America said, studying the ground. He then looked up to stare into Arthur's eyes and asked, "Are we really best friends…? Or… were you forced to look after me?"

 ** _A/N: Geez. Sorry that short chapter took so long to come out. I'm going to be back on schedule though, so don't worry. These past two weeks have just been really crazy._**

 ** _Please review for the next chapter!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	8. Nothing Matters

**_A/N: Hello People! Sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner. So much stuff has been going on thanks to July 4_** ** _th_** ** _and summer in general, including the fact that my computer restarted and deleted the whole finished chapter of this today._**

 ** _Ugh. Oh well. I changed a few things and I actually like this version of the chapter better._**

 ** _So sorry for the delay, but here you go!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

England's heart skipped a beat when he heard those two questions come from Alfred's mouth.

'Are you really my best friend? Are you being forced to watch over me?'

England never knew that America could get so worked up over these kinds of things. Why would he keep his thoughts a secret? If he was so worried about what people thought about him, then why did he always act the way he did?

He was obnoxious, and loud, and way too energetic. He also would never stop talking about how he wanted to be everyone's hero, and-. Wait. It then came to England. Was that his way of trying to fix things? Was that his way of trying to make friends, and all he got in return was a bunch of awful comments and rudeness? England suddenly felt just God awful.

"You must have hated me…" England accidentally said out loud.

Alfred looked up at him, "What?"

England hesitated on if he should say more, but eventually ended up continuing, "Alfred… You did and tried to help everyone so much, alright? You tried being the hero, but we all took advantage of you and in return all you got was nothing. You were treated poorly by all of us, and for that I am so-!"

"Are you being forced to watch over me or not? Arthur, I don't care about how you guys treated me. You had to have some reason to hate me, and I am the one that should be sorry!" He said, getting up from his sitting position on his bed. England remembered how intimidating America could look when he stood up sometimes. This was taking a wrong turn really fast.

England looked down at the ground to avoid America's eyes. He could still feel his strong yet caring stare on him though. "N-No" he said, praying that Alfred wouldn't see through his lie. It was true that he was forced to watch him, and it is true that at first he was dreading it. But now, England was glad that he got to watch over America. He had seen a new side to him and there is some amazing things about America that he wish he wasn't so afraid to show before now.

Maybe he should have just said all that was just thought up in his head, because Alfred saw right through his lie. "You're lying," he stated, stepping back a ways from Arthur, "You really were forced to do this, weren't you? And if you were forced, that means that no one wanted to deal with me, and you were just unlucky."

"No Alfred, that's not what it's like!" England said, trying to calm him down. He had never seen America so worrisome, it was almost scary. He put his hands on America's shoulders to try and contain him, but Alfred flinched away just in time.

"Don't touch me," he growled, picking up his bomber jacket, and putting on his shoes, "You don't need to waste any more time with me. Tell everyone else, whoever they are, that I can take care of myself." Alfred started to head towards the door to the outside of their hotel room. He just had to get away for a while. He didn't know how long, but he couldn't be around someone who was forced to hang out with him.

England quickly ran after him, "Alfred wait! Where are you going?"

Alfred opened the door, holding back his tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm just going out for an hour," he choked out, "You can leave if you want. No one is forcing you to be here anymore." And with that, Alfred shut the door behind him and quickly ran from the room, so Arthur didn't have a chance of following him.

Alfred ran down the stairs of the elevator to the lobby, three floors down. He quickly walked through the through the exit doors and out into the streets of New York. He checked his pockets for his phone or a wallet or something, but he was out of luck. What was he supposed to do without those crucial things? He definitely couldn't go back up to the hotel room and get them. Not after that exit at least.

Suddenly, Alfred felt a pull of tears want to fall from his eyes. Why was he crying? It was his fault nobody liked him. He deserved this.

A tear managed to fall from his eye. He knew he couldn't stop himself from crying now. Alfred quickly turned into one of the alleys between two apartment buildings. This freaked him out a little, since an alley was a cliché murder place, but he wouldn't want to make people worry about him by crying in public.

He sat down on a clean part of the cement, leaned against the wall, and put his head in his hands. Now, he started crying. Why was he so hated? Was he really that bad? What did he do to deserve to be hated by everyone so much? And he probably looked so stupid in Arthur's eyes when he was flirting with him.

His thoughts weren't helping him. In fact, they made him cry even more until he was sobbing into his knees. He probably looked like a pathetic mess right now, but he didn't care. He didn't even notice that he had been crying for well over an hour.

Not all of the time was spent crying though. Some moments, he just thought about everything people would hate about him and that made him start crying again. It really was a never ending cycle until the sky was starting to get dark.

Hiccupping, Alfred looked up at the sky and started to debate on whether or not he should go back to hotel. It really wasn't safe to be in an alley in New York at night. So many things could happen to him, especially since he was alone.

Sure, he wanted to be alone, but not lonely. He wished he had friends to talk to or something.

'Oh, don't think about that again! You are just going to get yourself depressed,' he thought to himself. Was that why people didn't like him? Because he was depressed all the time?

'Stop thinking about that!' he thought to himself again.

He was probably going crazy, wasn't he? Maybe he was blowing this all out of proportion. Maybe all of his friends were just too busy, or sick, or dead. There had to be a logical explanation on why no one cared to watch over him. And where was his family in all of this?

How could he not remember his family? Why did he not remember anyone in his life? Had he just always been alone? A flash of light then spread across the sky, and thunder rumbled close by.

Great. How could this night get any worse? Right when he thought that, it started to pour down rain. "Really?" he yelled out to the sky. All he had was his bomber jacket to protect him from the cold air and rain falling down on him. Every cold drop of water felt like a small needle piercing his skin.

Could he have just gotten into a fight with Arthur tomorrow, or some other day it wasn't raining? He would say yesterday, but he wouldn't want to replace that day with anything. He truly was happy. Why did he have to wonder if anyone liked him? Couldn't he just have been happy with the way things were?

"Ugh! Why did I have to ruin everything?" he yelled, and got up. That's it. He was going to go to Arthur and apologize for his behavior. He was being stupid, and this wasn't worth getting sick from the rain. Alfred wrapped his arms around himself as some kind of shield from the cold air.

He then started to walk out of the dark alley and into the lit up streets of New York. He looked down at the sidewalk so people couldn't see his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He was sure his hair looked like a mess, too.

But before he could make it even a meter out of the alley, he bumped into someone. And when he tried to move again, this someone didn't move at all. Was this guy wanting to start trouble? Alfred looked up to say sorry or something, but ended up being speechless when he saw who it was.

"Arthur," he breathed out in a whisper.

Arthur was examining him, up and down. Arthur noticed his bloodshot eyes, dark circles, tear stained face, and messy hair. All were signs that he had been crying a lot. Arthur had never seen Alfred cry so much over something like this. He usually cried when he did something he regretted in a war, or when bad things happened to his people.

As Arthur was thinking, Alfred just awkwardly stood there, waiting for what possible things Arthur had to say to him. It was probably that he was stupid and he shouldn't run away like that. He actually agreed with Artie on that one.

But what Arthur did was not what Alfred expected at all. Arthur leaned into Alfred' chest, and wrapped his arms around his high waist, hugging him. Taken by surprise, Alfred stood there for a second, not hugging back. Was Arthur really hugging him? And why was he still here? Alfred didn't want to think about those thoughts anymore. He loved hugs and Arthur, so he was going to make everything he could out of this moment.

Alfred then wrapped his arms around Arthur, and rested his chin on Arthur's head. Oh how he missed this so much… He then felt Arthur hand loosen from his waist, so he opened his eyes to see what Arthur was doing. Arthur started to speak, "Why did you leave me? You said you would be gone for an hour, but you were gone for the whole day!"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, revealing that he had been crying too. He had his hand in a fist in the air next to him as he said, "I was worried so much about you," he was trying so hard not to cry, "I thought something bad happened to you!"

He then let his fist ram towards Alfred's chest. Alfred quickly stopped Arthur's fist with his hand. "I don't know what was going through me," He said, as he spread Arthur's fist into an open palm, "I am so sorry…" He then intertwined their fingers, as he held his hand, pulling Arthur close to him again in the process.

Taken by surprise, England had to actually think about what was happening as he rested his head on America's chest. He felt a blush grow on his face as Alfred swayed them back and forth in the middle of the sidewalk while it was raining. When did America learn moves like that?

And wait. Did America really just apologize? For what? For running off like that? As much as he hated to admit it, that was entirely his own fault! Alfred should not be the one apologizing.

"No." Arthur said, not really knowing what else to say, "You do not need to apologize for this."

Alfred was confused, "What do you mean? I ran off and didn't-,"

"Yes, you did, but for a reason. And I am going to apologize in advance for my suckish apology, but I have pride that does not like to say sorry," Arthur said, backing up a little, so he could stare at Alfred directly.

Blushing madly, he continued, "What I meant by 'we are not best friends' is not like you think. You are an amazing guy who has a great relationship with so many people. I am pretty sure you are best friends with Kiku, or gilbert, or maybe even this… thing named Tony, but I know that your best friend is not me."

Alfred was still confused. He only met one of those people mention, and Kiku said that if he didn't remember Arthur he probably couldn't remember anyone else. Why would Kiku say that if they were not best friends? And why did Arthur think he didn't think of him as a best friend?

"Artie…" Alfred said, lifting Arthur's face up so he could give him eye contact, "Why would you think that?"

Arthur blushed at the way Alfred was gently hold his chin between his pointer finger and thumb. Oh how he was wishing his face could just stay his normal complexion for once. What was this new side to America? He was so caring and gentle and sensitive. Could this be because he doesn't remember being a nation and doesn't have to have his guard up all the time?

England stopped thinking for a moment. He had an important question to answer.

"We… We didn't have the best history, I guess. We did used to be best friends though. Something just changed, and you left me. You became stronger without me, and I got weaker as the years went on. We did make up, but it was never the same. But I know why. I am a demanding, selfish, wanker that helped make your life a living Hell for the past years," he replied.

"What? Was my life really a living Hell? What happened?" Alfred asked.

"We were all just so cruel to you, and for that I am so sorry. You won't get it though because you can't even remember, and-!" Arthur caught himself before he could say that it was his fault. Alfred remembered that he was in a car accident, and if that was his fault, then Alfred would be most likely furious at him. Hell, he would be furious even if he heard the true story, too.

Alfred quickly brought Arthur in for a hug. He hated seeing people cry. "Shh…" he said, rubbing Arthur's back lightly, "I don't care what you guys used to do to me. I forgive you! Let's use my amnesia to our advantage and have a new start, alright?"

"A-Alright…" Arthur said, trying to hold back anymore of his tears. He never realized how awful everyone treated America until now. And it was all for nothing! He just felt terrible about how America must have felt. Going home and wondering what he did wrong…

England was interrupted from his thoughts again, when America squeezed him tight and said, "The past is in the past, Artie. From what I see of you now, you are my best friend. And I love you."

England blushed deep read at those last three words that America just said. WHAT?! He loved him? No no no. This wasn't fair to Alfred. America had no idea what he was really like!

"Alfred this isn't fair to you. You don't even know how cruel I was to you!"

"And that doesn't matter," Alfred replied, smiling, "None of it matters. The only thing I care about is the fact that I. Love. You!"

England stared into America's eyes for a second. This had to be a joke, right? No one could ever love him. He was rude and cranky and definitely not fun to be around. But then he saw Alfred smiling brighter than ever. It started to make him smile without even noticing.

"I," he started to think if he should even say the next two words. What if America realizes one day that he really is wasting his time with England? He caught himself thinking about negative thoughts and tried to think about what America just said. 'Nothing else matters'.

England smiled, and continued, shyly looking at the ground, "I love you too," He then hugged America, burying his face into the taller nation's chest to hide his blushing features.

Both stood there, swaying in the streets, just taking in the moment, until England's phone started to ring. Still holding on to America, England took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone.

"Oh Bonjour, Angleterre~ I am afraid I have bad news about Amerique." The voice of France replied.

England's eyes widened. He looked up at the basically clueless America, and reluctantly separated himself from the said nation and walked a few feet away to talk.

Alfred, confused as to what was going on, watched Arthur's facial features to see what kind of phone call he got. At first, he looked like he was worried, but the longer the phone call got, the angrier he was. It went to the point where he was practically shouting into the phone.

When Arthur was done with the phone call and was walking back to him, Alfred was almost too afraid to ask what happened. He didn't even have the chance though, to be honest.

Arthur, with face full of worry and anger, said, "Alfred we need to go back to the hotel now."

 ** _A/N: *Sigh* I'll just end that there. Hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Review for the next chapter._**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	9. Bad News

**_A/N: Heyyy. I felt bad for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter, so I posted this early._**

 ** _Just kidding._**

 ** _I am leaving to go on a trip from tomorrow to the 21_** ** _st_** ** _, and updated this early to tell you guys that. But ya, I will have wifi, but I don't know how much time I will have. I will try to post this on the deadline, but if I can't, that is why._**

 _America Freedom Jones_

Arthur slammed their hotel room door behind them, when they both entered the room.

"Artie, tell me. What is going on?!" Alfred said, as Arthur pulled him over to the beds, sitting him down on one of them. Arthur then walked over to the curtains and closed them.

Alfred was starting to get worried. Actually, he had been worried ever since Arthur had told him that they needed to go to their hotel room immediately. Arthur was looking so worried and angry and Alfred just really needed to know what was going on.

It wasn't until Arthur locked the doors, put a chair in front of each of them, locked the windows, and closed the curtains was when he finally sat down on the bed across from Alfred. Alfred just stared at him, waiting for an explanation for all of this.

England looked around the room, checking off a personal checklist of all the things he needed to do to keep America safe. This could not be happening. He looked at Alfred whose facial expressions shouted worried and confused, "I suppose you want to know the meaning for all of this," he finally said.

"Do I?!" Alfred responded, "That's all I have been asking ever since you got off the phone. What is going on, Arthur?"

England took a deep breath, trying to decide what he was going to tell Alfred. He couldn't tell him the truth. That was just one of the things wrong with this situation. How could everything go downhill so fast?

"This guy named Francis called me," he started, "Don't worry about him though. He is good, no matter how much of a bloody frog he is."

Alfred smiled a little, but still was worried about what was going on. England continued, "He told me that you have to attend the next League of Nation meeting."

That was only part of what was going on, and that was all England was going to tell Alfred. There was no way he could stop this. Either America was going to get in a lot of trouble and possibly be killed, or he was going to die at that meeting. There was no way to get around this because if England did tell the truth, that would also kill America. Why was this all so complicated?!

"That's all?" Alfred said, causing England to look back up at him. How was he not freaking out? He didn't know the first thing about meetings, and that wasn't even the worst part! Of course, he couldn't even freak out about the worst part because if he found out, he would most likely die.

"Well, you don't even know the first part about meetings," England replied.

"But I have time to learn, right? When is the meeting?" Alfred asked.

England sighed. More bad news. "It is in two days. We are going to have to fly out to France tomorrow, so you will have little to no time to learn anything about meetings."

"Oh…" Alfred said, thinking about it all, "I guess I could wing it. I mean, I am America, right?" He laughed, but felt a headache coming on. He put his head into his hands, as he laid down on the bed. "God, I feel like some words are my kryptonite," he said, as Arthur was already rushing to his side.

"Just take it easy, alright? And please refrain from saying whatever words cause you to feel like this," England replied, as he tried to soothe Alfred's headache by running his fingers through the hurting nation's hair.

"Ok, but don't you think that it is weird that some words make me feel like this?" Alfred pondered out loud.

"Not really," England replied, already having thought up a lie for this, "It could just be your memories wanting to come back to you, and certain words trigger that pain in the memory part of your brain."

"Oh…" Alfred replied, closing his eyes, "You sound really smart, Artie. I find that very attractive about you~" He smiled, laughing a little with his eyes still closed.

England blushed a bright pink, thankful that America was closing his eyes at the time. "Even in times of pain, you won't stop flirting with me, will you?" he said, smiling, as he continued petting Alfred's hair to calm down his headache.

Alfred laughed a little, groaning under his breath out of pain, "I guess- so…" he breathed out.

"Take it easy," England replied in a soothing voice. He then leaned down and kissed America's forehead, causing the said nation to blush. "Get some rest," he said to Alfred, still using a calm voice.

Just as England turned around to retreat to his bed, he heard Alfred say, "I love you."

England frowned, looking down at the ground. Of course, this had to happen to America. Of course the nation that he loved most and the nation that actually loved him back had a 99.9% chance of dying in the next three days.

"I love you too…" England finally said, turning out the lamplight near Alfred. Right we he thought things were going ok for him, everything crashed and burned. This always happens. He should have expected it.

England sat up on his bed, and got his laptop out to book the tickets to go to France. He felt like he was getting Alfred's ticket to death, and his ticket to watch it all happen.

Once he was done, he turned out the room lights and turned off his computer. He wasn't tired at all. All he felt like doing was laying there and thinking about anyway he could save America. He was sure that France already did that before calling him though, but it was worth a shot.

How could the bosses have found out about America? One of the nations had to have said something and the bosses overheard. Or maybe it was his fault, and one of the calls he gave the nations were monitored. Whatever happened, America was in deep danger now.

France called him, first saying that America had to attend the meeting next week, and secondly saying that some bosses were targeting him now.

England knew for sure that it couldn't be France's boss, or his', or America's of course, but that only crossed out three out of over one hundred nations. What were the bosses even planning to do to America?

England didn't want to think about it. Whatever it is that the bosses were thinking about doing to America, it wasn't going to be good.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the short, sucky chapter, but the trip was a surprise and I had to write it before I left. But at least now you know what is going on. :)_**

 ** _Review for the next chapter_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	10. Affection

**_A/N: Hello~ I had some free time to write this, so here you go. ^_^_**

 ** _Please review at the end of the chapter for the next update._**

 _America Freedom Jones_

England laid his head back in the uncomfortable seat of the plane he and America were riding to the world meeting in France on. It had been such an agonizing process to get Alfred packed up and headed out the door to the airport that morning. It was even worse, walking with the American through the crowded airport.

Alfred kept getting distracted by the stupidest things, such as movie posters, candy shops, souvenir stands, fancy luggage bags, and even escalators. It got to point where England had to hold his hand to make sure he didn't lose him.

So there they were, on the plane, ready to go to France. England had been grouchy all day because of what he was expecting in France and at that world meeting. Alfred, on the other hand was excited about going to France. To him, this was his first time going to the country of romance, so he was excited. Especially since he was getting to go with Arthur.

"Since the meeting is tomorrow, what do you want to do when we land?" Alfred asked Arthur, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. A few passengers gave them judgmental stares, so Arthur quickly shook him off, and answered, "Practice. These meetings aren't something to be taken lightly, and we need to somehow make it look like you haven't forgotten anything."

England had an idea earlier that morning that maybe they could make it look like it was a joke that America pulled. Hopefully the bosses targeting him would believe it all, and not take a risk of attacking America. America may get in trouble by the other countries for "faking it", but honestly, it was better than what the bosses probably had in mind.

"Why can't they know I forgot everything?" Alfred asked, reaching down to hold Arthur's hand.

Arthur pulled his hand away, still in fear of the other passenger's judging them. He was never fond of P.D.A., and being on a plane was not an exception.

"Because," England tried to think of another lie to tell that could cover this all up. He knew that this was all going to come back to him, but this was truly for the Alfred's sake. "They will replace you if they find out you don't remember anything," he finished.

Alfred's eyes widened, as he gasped, "Well what are we going to do?"

"I suppose I could write you a script of what to say when it is your turn to speak at the meeting, and tell you about yourself and everyone else," England said, thinking about how all this could possibly work.

"Could you tell me a little bit about everyone now?" Alfred asked.

"I guess," England replied, "You could just name a country and I'll tell you how you feel about them, alright?"

"Ok!" Alfred exclaimed, "How about Canada?"

"Who?" Arthur asked, but suddenly remembered the quiet country, "He, umm… It is hard to explain…" What else was he supposed to say? They were brothers! If Alfred found that out, it would drive him mad that he couldn't remember. Plus that information might cause more than just a headache for him.

"Oh, ok," Alfred replied, "Denmark?"

"He is pretty loud, and energetic like you. I think

you guys are drinking buddies," England explained.

"But I can't drink yet."

"While he is drinking beer, you are drinking soda," Arthur laughed a little.

Alfred frowned, blushing out of embarrassment, and replied, "Ok… Germany?"

"You two don't talk that much. I feel like he respects you enough though, and I have no idea what is going on in your mind, to be honest."

The whole plane ride was filled with Alfred naming countries and Arthur telling about his relations with the personification and how they acted.

Finally, when Alfred had named all the countries he could possibly think of, he started to fall asleep from all the information he had just newly retained. It surprisingly made him super tired.

"Going to sleep already?" England asked, wondering how such a normally obnoxious nation would be so tired already.

Alfred mumbled happily, "I don't want to be tired in France, so I might as well sleep now."

England smiled, "Alright. I guess I should do the same."

Alfred then leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek, causing the other boy to blush. England looked around to see if any passengers saw that, and said, "What was that for? Alfred, we are in public."

"I know!" Alfred laughed, "You shouldn't be embarrassed about affection."

Still blushing, England looked away, and replied, "I'm not embarrassed… It's just people judge too easily, and-!"

"If you care about that then that means you are embarrassed!" Alfred cut him off in a sing-song kind of voice.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Arthur retorted.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Then kiss me to prove it~" Alfred finally said, starting to pucker his lips.

"What? No!" Arthur replied, leaning back, away from the playful American.

Alfred smiled and shrugged, "Now you are just embarrassed about being embarrassed. When will it end, Artie?" Alfred sighed, inwardly smiling at how he was messing with Arthur.

It ended up working, too. Face bright pink and all, Arthur decided to prove that American bastard once and for all that he wasn't embarrassed. He quickly leaned forwards and smacked his lips against the unsuspecting American's mouth.

Alfred's eyes opened wide when he felt Arthur's lips pressed against his. What was he supposed to do? This was his first kiss that he could remember at least. Wow, Arthur was a good kisser, even though he was doing this only to prove he wasn't embarrassed. Just when he decided to kiss Arthur back, the Brit abruptly ended the kiss.

His face was red, as he frowned, "I'm not embarrassed, now get some rest." He then turned away from Alfred who was still dazed from the surprise kiss.

How was he going to get rest after that?

 ** _A/N: This was just a little something before I post a longer chapter on the deadline._**

 ** _Review for the next chapter!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	11. Meeting France

**_A/N: I have been in the car for a while, so I have had time to write a lot._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Please review at the end of this chapter for the next update~_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

"So this is the guy who represents France?" Alfred asked, looking at the man who was introduced to him as Francis.

"Basically," Arthur replied, "He is a frog, so don't pay mind to his flirting. You can trust him as far as keeping your secret of amnesia though."

Alfred nodded, "He looks like such a stereotypical Frenchman. The blonde, girly hair, his obsession with love and baguettes, his flirty personality, and his sense of style all round up to the most stereotypical French dude ever. It's almost abnormal how French he is!"

England agreed with Alfred by nodding and looking at the Frenchman, himself, "I know… It really is annoying, isn't it?"

They both crossed their arms, and stared up and down at France, while he stood there feeling almost offended from their deductions.

"Mon Dieu, Alfred is mean when he has amnesia!" France cried out when he had put up enough with their stares. England looked up at him, and frowned, "I happen to think he is more truthful, which is better in my opinion."

France smirked at his British friend, and replied, "Has he been more truthful about his feelings for you, Angleterre~?" France made sure to wink just to add his chances of getting the hilarious reaction he enjoyed out of England.

The wink must have worked big time, because almost immediately he got both of the nations he had been talking to, to blush a bright pink while stuttering excuses and comebacks. France laughed to himself how the two nations were so magnificent together. It was a shame that all this chaos was going on though… Of course, they would not have realized their feelings about each other without it.

Alfred stuffed his hands into his pockets, and said, "Shouldn't I start practicing for the meeting tomorrow? I want to get everything over with and see France."

"I'm right here~" France accidentally replied, flipping his hair back behind his shoulder with one wave of his hand. Of course, that comment earned a punch in the arm from England. France gave an apologetic smile, and turned back to the unaware American.

"You're right, we should," England replied, giving his signature frown, "Since Francis knows about our problem, we can safely use the meeting room as a practice ground, alright?"

Alfred nodded his head, "Ok. So where is this meeting place? Is it a big deal, or-?"

"Oh, it is a big deal," France replied, starting to walk towards the world meeting building, which was just across from the hotel that England and America were staying at. They had already put their luggage in their rooms, so all they needed to do was practice for the world meeting, and they would be ready for tomorrow.

Once they walked into the world meeting building, Alfred soon had a sudden remembrance sweep through his mind, and he lost his balance. England quickly rushed to his side to help him stand properly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping his hand around America's waist, while he also held his hand for support.

"Ya…" Alfred said, shaking his head, "I just had a feeling of déjà vu for a moment there; that's all."

France and England both exchanged looks with one another, knowing that this wasn't just ordinary déjà vu. This was dangerous. They were glad that this was happening today though, and not tomorrow in front of everyone.

"Do you think you can walk to the meeting room?" France asked, ready to help America in any way he needed.

At first, the nation looked troubled, almost like it was painful for him to speak or even think. Both England and France could practically see the sweat dripping from his trembling brow as he tried to piece words together in his mind. They almost started to feel pain as they watched America fighting to get words out.

Finally, Alfred let out a pained laughed, and replied quickly, "Of course!" He then stood up straight, and waited for the two nations to let go of him.

When they did, he took one step before he had another pain shoot through him.

"Ok never mind!" he yelled, dropping to the ground again. He fell forward before England and France could get to him in time. Both well nations rolled him over onto his back, and started to try and help him up again, but more shooting pains kept going through Alfred's head and heart. "This feels like more than just memories coming back, Arthur!" Alfred struggled to yell.

France looked to England, "Has this happened before?"

England, who was holding onto the struggling American, shook his head, "No, the magic is getting stronger!"

Alfred felt like each and every cell in his body was on fire and exploding. What was going on? Was this happening for the same reason of the random headaches? He could see Arthur and Francis shouting at one another, but he couldn't hear anything. It wasn't long after that when his vision started to get blurry.

England and France were fighting at the time on what they should do, that they didn't even notice that the American suddenly stopped struggling in their arms. When they did, they both immediately looked down to see what happened. America was laying there, eyes closed, as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

After a few seconds passed, he finally opened his eyes, "Geez, I thought that would never end…" he said, trying to smile.

"Alfred are you still in pain?" England asked, still holding him, "Do you want to just come back later?"

"No, I am fine," he replied, getting up more on his own, "I don't know what that was, to be honest."

He laughed a little, shaking off the recent pain that was in his body. Both England and France were staring at the nation that was just suffering from pain in their arms. "Aren't you just a little bit afraid to try anything else?" France asked.

Alfred laughed again and patted the Frenchman's back, "Not at all! Let's just practice the meeting now, so we can be completely ready for the meeting tomorrow, ok?"

France nodded, still concerned, and led the way to the meeting room.

When they got there, all three of them immediately went to work. They ended up working from three that evening to eight at night. By the time they were done practicing, they had organized a speech for America to say. England and France actually went five hours without fighting for America's sake.

America, who still believed he was Alfred, knew enough about America's economy and the problems with it to make some sense of the speech. And lastly, England decided to put in a line or two about him being the hero to make it seem more believable that America had all his memories back.

When all three of the nations were done practicing, they parted ways. England and America walked back to the hotel, and resigned to their room.

When they got into their hotel room, Alfred sighed, and collapsed onto his bed.

"Alfred, are you sure you are alright?" England asked, walking over to sit down on the bed America was now laying on.

"Ya, just fine," Alfred said, his voice muffled because he was facing into a pillow.

England couldn't help but start fondling his fingers through America's hair. Today really scared him. How did he get so hurt just by walking into France's world meeting center? Was it just a coincidence that the magic got deadlier when they walked in? Was it going to happen again?

England was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Alfred looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?" the American asked, snapping England out of his thoughts. England looked down at Alfred, and replied, "Just about today. You gave me quite a scare, you know."

Alfred laughed a little under his breath, and looked down. "...I was scared too," he admitted, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder as Arthur continued petting his head.

England looked down at America, surprised that he would actually admit he was scared.

Alfred continued, "I don't get what is happening to me, but it hurts so much. Do you think I could die from whatever is going on?"

England was taken by surprise by that question. When had America ever thought he was going to die? That was something that people would think never crossed his mind. With this whole amnesia problem, he was more open than England had ever thought he could be. Was he ever scared of dying before this and was just too afraid to tell anyone?

This was his chance to finally help America and listen to him. He thought about the question he had just been asked, and tried to put together ways of how to answer it. Could America die from what was happening inside of him? The answer was a definite yes. Dark magic could kill anything. Even a country.

"Alfred, you are the strongest person I have ever known," he finally replied. He couldn't just flat out tell America that he was capable of dying from this. He continued, "I don't think a silly thing like memories could kill you, alright? You are undefeatable."

Alfred smiled, "Thank you so much for saying that. I just really don't want to die right when I re meet an amazing guy like you, Artie." Alfred then sat up to where he and Arthur were the same height.

Before England could even know what was going on, Alfred kissed him on the cheek. England immediately flushed a bright pink as soon as he felt the American's lips on his cheek. "What are you doing?" he stuttered pulling away. He still wasn't used to this whole affection thing.

Alfred laughed a little, and replied, "It was just a thank you for making me feel better! We are alone too, so I don't see why you are embarrassed again~"

Still blushing, England frowned and said, "It's not that, it's just…" he actually didn't know why. It was just a kiss on the cheek so why was he getting so flustered? "There is something I have been meaning to tell you," England said, deciding to change the subject. It was an important matter anyway, so he should probably say it now, so he wouldn't forget it.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, a worried look present on his face.

This step that England was taking was very necessary in order to make the other nations believe that America had been lying about his amnesia. As much as he hated it, if they did not do this, their whole plan would not be believable.

"At the meeting tomorrow," England replied, "We have to pretend like we don't like each other."

"What? Why?!" Alfred asked, sitting up fully now.

England answered, "Because, I told you… We weren't exactly friends and people would know that you lost your memories if you were being that friendly with me."

Alfred frowned, and nodded his head, "Ok… It will be hard acting like I don't like you though."

England smiles a little, while blushing furiously, "Just make jokes about my eyebrows and cooking, and people will think nothing has changed between us. That is what you did when you hated me, at least."

Alfred looked down, ashamed that Arthur thought he hated him. Maybe he acted like it before, but how could his old self hate Arthur? Maybe he was faking it then too, but that wouldn't make sense. Why would he hide his feelings like that?

"What exactly happened between us to make me 'hate' you?" Alfred asked.

England paused for a moment. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't exactly explain that the Revolutionary War happened, and they had never been friends since. Alfred could see that Arthur was having a flashback to whatever happened between them.

"You… always make references to it, but I have no idea what happened. I don't see how I could have hated you though… Was it really that bad? Did you hate me too?" Alfred asked, only stopping because maybe it was too much for Arthur.

England looked up at America who was looking into his eyes with a worried look. All of the questions that were just asked were looming in his mind. How could he answer any of them?

"It is hard to explain… Since you lost your memory, it will be complicated to explain and might even take all night to tell you. I truly is that hard to understand…" was all he could think of saying for now.

His only option with all the hard explanations was to put it off until America got his memory back. America nodded his head, and said, "Ok... I guess it would be better to save that for another time and get some sleep. It is a big day tomorrow right?" America smiled.

England smiled back, and started to get up, "You are correct," he replied.

He started to walk over to his bed, which was just two feet away, "Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Artie," Alfred replied, already snuggling into his covers.

England smiled at him, and turned off the light. How was he going to get some sleep knowing that tomorrow could possibly be America's last day? So many possibilities were running through his mind about what the bosses had in store for America. It felt like hours until he finally came to peace with the fact that he had done everything in his power to protect America.

There was no point in worrying about something he had no control over. He just had to rest to be on alert for America all day tomorrow. He was going to protect him. He was going to save him from whatever was coming his way.

No one he loved was going to get hurt.

 ** _A/N: Yay, it's done! Next chapter is a big one, so ya. I wrote this late at night, so pardon me for the mistakes if there are any. I did edit it, so I took out all the major mistakes._**

 ** _Please Review for the next update!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	12. World Meeting

**_A/N: I am home from my trip! Yayyyy!_**

 ** _Warning: This chapter has a cliffhanger…. Sorry in advance~_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

"Artie wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alfred playfully shouted, as he shook the Brit.

England groaned, "What is it, Alfred…"

"It's time to wake up!" Alfred shouted again, laughing, "The meeting is in an hour! I'm so excited!" he shrieked.

England smiled at Alfred's enthusiasm. It had been such a long time since he had seen America so honestly excited about something. He laughed a little, Alfred had no idea how boring these meetings were…

The Brit rolled over, so he could face Alfred. When his emerald eyes met sky blue ones, he smiled, "You're very lively today, aren't you?"

Alfred smiled, and started to walk over to his suitcase, "Yep! Now wake up and get ready! I don't want to be late."

"Hey that's my line," England warned, starting to get up and out of bed, "Aren't you just a little bit nervous?"

Alfred started to take off his shirt, as he thought about what Arthur just asked him. "Not really," he answered, looking back at the Englishman, "I have my speech ready and Francis to cover my back. There really isn't anything to worry about!"

That's right. Alfred had no idea that he was actually in true danger… England sighed, "I guess you are right… You used to hate these things, to be honest."

"Really?" Alfred asked, putting a white dress shirt on, "Why?"

England walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his military uniform that he normally wore to the meetings, "Just because they were boring, I guess. But I am not sure, because we never talked. I would just always see the dread in your eyes as you put on a fake smile."

"Oh…" Alfred replied, "I guess there was some reason why I didn't quit this group though, so I will just try to have fun and find that reason!"

England smiled, "Alright. Now before you go, make sure to put on your bomber jacket. To the other… people, you just aren't you without it."

Alfred put his bomber jacket over his tan military outfit, and said, "Ok!"

Right when both boys were fully dressed in their outfits, there was a knock at the door. England thought about how every country would think that this was his room, so he quickly whispered to Alfred, "Alfred that might not be France so I need you to hide in the bathroom for a second for me, alright?"

Alfred was confused for a second, but remembered that he and Arthur weren't supposed to be friends, so he answered, "Ok!" and ran to the bathroom, and closed it.

England said, "I'll walk back in here in a second to tell you more information."

He then opened the door to find Japan standing in front of him. Japan bowed, and greeted him, "Hello England-san."

"Oh, hello Japan," England replied, blocking entry to his hotel room, "How may I help you?"

Japan straightened back up, and answered, "I was just wondering if you would like to walk with me to the meeting."

England was about to decline the offer but remembered that he always walked with Japan to the world meetings. Would people really think something was up if he didn't accept? He couldn't take chances.

"Sure," he answered, looking back at the bathroom, "Let me just… go to the restroom, alright? I will be out it in just a second!"

Without even waiting for what Japan had to say, he closed the door in the Asian man's face, and went into the bathroom. When he ran into the bathroom, he caught America making silly faces in the mirror. Alfred then saw Arthur and shrieked, "I thought you'd knock!" he said, blushing.

England laughed a little that he caught Alfred doing that. Was that why Alfred was always late? He would have to ask America if he ever got his memories back… But in the meantime, "The guy who represents Japan is here wanting to walk with me to the World Meeting room. It is something I cannot refuse, so I have to leave you now. France is already on his way here to walk you to the world meeting though, so you won't have trouble with direction."

"Alright Artie! Thank you," Alfred smiled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

England frowned and looked down at the ground, reminding himself that America was in so much danger… Would this be the last time he got to talk to him? He hoped not… Without thinking, England wrapped his arms around America, resting his head into the American's chest.

At first, Alfred was taking by surprise, but returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "I love you so much," Alfred said, resting his head on the top of England's. England closed his eyes, not knowing what to say. He wished this was all just a nightmare he would wake up from. He didn't care if it meant he and America hated each other. At least America would be safe.

England separated from America, and said, "Well, Japan is waiting. I'll see you after the meeting."

Alfred smiled, and waved goodbye, as Arthur walked out of the bathroom, and exited the hotel room. He then waited for France who came by shortly after.

As he and France walked to the world meeting, they ran over his speech, the fact that his name was 'America' once he walked into the world meeting center, and he should address everyone by their country name, and not ask what their human name is. When they walked inside the meeting building, a bunch of nations crowded over to Alfred as expected.

He was bombarded with questions such as, "America are you alright? Did they fix your memories?" or, "How was it being watched by Britain? Haha, you are so unlucky!" and especially, "Do you remember me?"

Through all of it, Alfred kept his cool, and answered every single question with the answer, "I am not supposed to answer questions until the meeting." That was how they rehearsed it, so every nation believed him and went about their business.

When the questions were over with, an albino practically crushed Alfred into a warm hug. "America!" his tough voice said, as he basically toppled over the American.

Alfred looked up at France, wondering who this crazy person was. "Germany told me about your memories! Are you ok? Do you remember me? Should I call you America or Alfred? When is your birthday?!"

Alfred hesitated on how he should actually respond to this. He then slowly answered like he did to all the questions, "I am not supposed to answer questions until the-!" He was then interrupted by Francis jumping onto the albino. What the actual heck was going on?

"Prussia, can you do me a favor?" The French man asked, practically smothering the white haired man, as he wrapped his legs and arms around his waist.

"Ah! What is it France? The awesome me is talking to America right now, can't it wait?" the man known as Prussia whined. When Prussia said the word Awesome, Alfred felt the tiniest of pains in his mind. Really? Another kryptonite? He shook it off, and laughed a little at the show that was being put on in front of him.

"That's the thing. Don't talk to Amerique, he is grounded," Francis said, finally getting off of Prussia.

"What? Why?" Prussia asked, looking at America. America shrugged, acting like he wasn't allowed to talk to him. This was another part of the plan.

"Because of reasons I will tell you after the meeting, my friend," Francis replied.

Prussia huffed, "Alright… I am going to go annoy West, but good luck with this French bastard, America." Prussia smirked at France, so Alfred could tell that they were good friends and this Prussia guy was probably joking about the bastard part.

"Sure thing, dude!" Alfred responded, smiling, as the German walked off.

When Prussia was not in hearing distance, America turned to France. "Who was that?" he asked, with a confused look on his face, "And what was that all about with the jumping and smothering?"

"Ah," France laughed a little, "That is Prussia. He doesn't go to the meetings, and he just likes to hang around here. Everyone would know you lost your memories if you talked to him like he was going to be in the meeting, so I had to cause a distraction to keep you from answering with the normal excuse."

Alfred nodded his head, "And who is West?"

"West is Germany. He is a big guy who yells a lot so you won't miss him when you walk into the room," France laughed a little, "But we should probably get going. He gets mad when people are late, and we don't want to draw any more attention to you then you already have."

France started to walk towards the meeting room as Alfred followed him. They weren't as late as China or Austria, but they would need to make sure to get in there before those two slowpokes or else the countries would start to wonder if something was up with America. It was these little things that the countries would notice and get suspicious by. It was quite disturbing how much they could deduct about each other, so France was praying that America would end up alright.

When they walked into the meeting room, France immediately saw England and Japan creating small talk in their seats. France poked America and said, "Say it…" Alfred was confused at first as to what the Frenchman was talking about, but then remembered what he was told to say when he entered the room.

"The hero is here!" he shouted in the loudest voice he could manage.

Everyone groaned, and said in almost a unison, "I guess he's back…" Alfred didn't notice their annoyance because he was too busy being happy that he managed to fool them. France smiled at him and patted him on the back. "Good job, Amerique. Now, you are going to sit with me today. Make sure to not compliment anyone, and mainly just insult everyone in a joking way. We might seem like we hate it, but it kind of is funny."

"Ok!" Alfred said, walking with Francis to their seats, "And when my turn comes up do I have to say anything like I had to when I walked into the room?"

France thought for a moment… then said, "You do always say, 'Listen to me in my totally heroic voice' or something like that. You don't have to, but you were obsessed with heroes, and would always mention them."

Alfred laughed, "I will! Heroes are amazing!"

France smiled, "Ah…same as always, Amerique. Same as always…"

Right then, a loud German commenced the meeting to start. The first to go up was France, of course, since he was hosting the meeting, then England, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, the Nordic five separately, and lastly, America before the first ten minute break.

By this point, Alfred was super nervous. He felt his pockets to make sure his notes were in there. What if he messed up? What if all of these people saw through his lies? If he was fired from whatever this was, then would he be able to see Arthur again?

He slowly got up, trying to cover up his fear with a smile, as he walked up to the podium. Arthur stared at America, silently praying that this would all go right. The only thing that saddened him was America was putting on the fake smile that his old self always put on to cover up his feelings. He just hoped that none of the other nations could see through that smile.

Alfred ran his hands through his hair, and took a deep breath, before he yelled, "Hello nations that are not as heroic as me! I have an announcement to make that France and old man Britain are forcing me to say."

Everyone at once started paying attention the loud American. Alfred continued, "The whole amnesia thing… was a joke. I heard you guys talking about pulling a prank on me, so I decided to pull a prank on you guys first! It was pretty funny, actually! I told the grumpy old man that it was a prank when we arrived in my country, so it is all good now. He just wanted me to clarify that Iggy over here did not ruin me. I of course cannot be ruined by such a weak guy like him anyway, so that wouldn't even make sense. But ya! That's the little announcement thing I had to say. Now onto my speech-!"

Before Alfred could say anymore, the whole room raged in a roar of angry voices or laughs. It was half and half between the nations. England looked around the room to see if any were slightly disappointed. He of course looked at Russia first, who was… quietly smiling. Creepy… He took a few more glances at the other nations to see if anyone else looked slightly guilty, and managed to find a few leaving.

He couldn't exactly see who they were, but they were definitely the ones with the bosses that wanted to hurt America. England looked back at Russia to check on him, but Russia wasn't there either! Oh God, was Russia's government in on this too? England wanted to tell America to watch out, but couldn't exactly do that because of his current fragile mind. He quickly decided to tell France, but couldn't be seen having a peaceful conversation with him either.

Why did he have to be such a grumpy person to everyone? That was it. He didn't care. The people that mattered were out of the room anyway, so he ran over to France and said, "Russia's government is in on it. A few others too, but I couldn't quite see who they were. Please keep a close watch on America, ok?"

France nodded, and said, "I'll go get him now, before anything happens." They both looked up at the podium, expecting to see a confused American, but instead what they found caused them both to turn ghost white.

"W-Where is he?"

 ** _A/N: Huehuehue. Cliffhanger because I love you guys. I decided to make it the countries' government instead of the country, because my little country babies are not going to be the villains._**

 ** _But anyway, review for the next update!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	13. To Destroy America

**_A/N: Hello. There are many things to say in this Author Notes today, so please read everything._**

 ** _First off, I had written this whole entire chapter out, and as the normal excuse of a writer would go…. It all got deleted. I swear I was so close to just quitting. I did not feel like writing it all out again, but I did anyway. It actually ended up being better than the first time though, so that is good_** ** _J_**

 ** _Second thing is, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME BECAUSE OF VIOLENCE. PLEASE READ TO YOUR OWN KNOWLEDGE OF HOW WELL YOU CAN HANDLE READING CERTAIN SITUATIONS._**

 ** _Thank you, and enjoy!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

"Where is he?" France asked in horror, looking around the room of chattering nations for a certain American.

"I am not sure, but I have a pretty good idea…" England said, still not wanting to accept his thoughts.

France already knew what England had in mind of what happened to America, and both didn't want to accept that as a possible fate. "We need to go find him now," England said, eyebrows furrowing together in anger at the thought of anyone hurting America.

Both nations rushed out of the meeting room, and out into the open area to see if they could catch which way America went, but they were too late and no American was in their sights. "Where could he have gone? There are four possible hallways he could have gone down and so many rooms!" France exclaimed, now panicking.

England opened the few doors in the room they were in, and replied, "There is no way we will get to him in time with just us. And what are we going to do when we find him? We are two against many…"

"England, I do not hear you doubting us, do I?" France asked.

"No, no," England said, looking back at France, "I am just saying that we are going to need help. Lots of it…"

England knew who he could trust now, and it was everyone in the meeting room at current. All the countries behind this would obviously be gone, so he was in the clear of who to trust. With the handful of countries that were in that room, he could possibly save America from whatever fate he was facing. England had a plan, and with that, he was going to save America.

He quickly ran his plan by France, and both agreed on what parts they shall play in that plan. And with that, the two countries parted ways.

~(***)~

"Thanks for saving me from that huge German guy, dude!" Alfred smiled, at the blonde man with green eyes that had taken him from the meeting room. This guy looked safe enough, and he had told Alfred that it wouldn't be safe to hang around, because the loud German was pissed.

Alfred of course believed him, since the German did look very angry, so they both ran out of the room. Now they were walking in one of the many hallways of this mansion like meeting center. Alfred couldn't help but notice that the boy walking next to him looked a bit down, as he stared at the ground he was walking on.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket.

The boy looked up at Alfred, at first confused like he was just snapped out of a daydream, then answered, "Oh…. Nothing, it's just… You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Remember?" Alfred asked, wondering how the boy could have thought that with his great acting, "Of course I do! It was a prank, man. Don't worry!"

The boy smiled a little, but frowned again, and stared back down at the ground, "Then I must ask…" he said every word almost regretfully, like he was being forced to say it all, "Can you even tell me my name? What country am I?"

"What?" Alfred asked, mentally freaking out. What was he going to do? This wasn't something easy he could guess like France, or England, or India. This boy was speaking with a Germanic accent, and there were so many of those to guess! He only had one shot!

The boy frowned even more if that was possible, "I said… What country am I?"

Alfred knew that if he hesitated anymore, then he would be caught red handed in this act. If he guessed, he would at least have a chance, right? Alfred smiled, deciding what the boy's accent sounded most like, then answered, "Lithuania!"

The boy closed his eyes and almost let out a sobbing sound. "What is it?" Alfred asked, terribly confused as to why this guy looked like he was about to cry. Was it that bad that Alfred couldn't remember? Or did he guess it right, and the guy believed him?!

The boy looked up, and smiled, tears already brimming the edges of his eyes, "I am Poland," he replied, looking down.

Dammit… he got it wrong… "Oh," Alfred laughed awkwardly, "Well I guess you caught me then…" What else was he going to say?

"What are you going to do now?" Alfred asked, hoping the boy wouldn't get him fired.

The boy by the name of Poland looked up, and frowned again, "Follow me…"

Before Alfred could ask what was going on, Poland grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the hallway. "Where are we going?" he asked, as they rounded a corner, and kept going on through the maze of hallways. How big was this place actually?

It felt like they had been running for a few minutes when Poland came to a stop before an ordinary door just like everyone in the hallway. "Why'd we stop?" Alfred asked, as he looked at the door that the Poland guy was staring so deeply into.

Without moving his head or blinking his eyes, Poland replied, "Stop asking questions."

He then reached his free hand up to the door knob, and started to turn it, "America…"

"Ya?" Alfred replied, smiling.

"Please… Please forgive me," Poland said, before throwing the door open and rushing inside the dark room with Alfred. Alfred was confused as he was suddenly surrounded by darkness, and the feeling of Poland's hand was free from his touch.

"Poland what is going on? This isn't funny!" Alfred said, trying to feel around the dark room for the doorknob. When he was unsuccessful for a few minutes, he finally decided to call out the boy's name again, "Poland?"

Suddenly, there was a burst of light that filled the room, causing Alfred to squint his eyes to get used to it. When his eyes adjusted to the abnormally bright, almost strobe like lights, he started to see that he wasn't alone.

Men in tuxedos were standing around him while off to the side, a few colorfully dressed people were sitting and staring at him with sullen faces. One of these people was the boy from Poland. There was also a man with a metal pipe in his hand, a man with a ponytail, and a few others who Alfred couldn't quite make out.

"What is going on?" he asked, turning around in a circle to address everyone in the room. Everyone stayed silent, until this one man in a tuxedo walked forwards, a grin visible on his face. Alfred stared at the man, still confused and now scared.

The man spoke, "Men. Tie him up." He grinned even more as two men came walking up from behind him, and started to tie Alfred's hands and ankles together. "What is going on?" Alfred asked again, as he was then pushed back into a chair, "Is this some kind of cosplay thing for the league? Because I was not aware of this!"

The man laughed, and said, "No, America… This is real. Unlike the lies that England and France have been telling you~"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, struggling a little to get free from the tight plastic wrapped around his wrists.

The man grinned at America's discomfort and confusion, and said, "I guess you will just find out by the end of this all. Now I just want to explain what is going on."

"Please do," Alfred said, anger mixed into his emotions now.

"We are going to play a game," the man explained, "You would call it twenty questions, I suppose. I will ask you a question, and if you get it wrong, I get to hurt you in one way, and if you get it right, you are safe for now, ok?"

Alfred didn't quite know what to say to that. This man really wasn't kidding, was he? What was Alfred supposed to do? He really didn't have a choice, did he? Alfred slowly nodded his head as a reply, praying that Arthur, Francis, or someone good would get here soon.

One of the men stepped up from behind Alfred, and said to the man that was talking before, "Sir, do you want me to cover his mouth with duct tape? We do not want to let the other countries know where he is…"

"Relax," the man said, "Most likely no one is searching for him, because nobody likes him. Plus, I want to hear his screams as I destroy America once and for all!"

The man looked down at America and grinned, "Now… Where were we? Ah, yes! The first question!"

Alfred felt his heart beating faster than ever. He was going to be screaming? And what about being destroyed? Were these going to be unfair questions? The man knew he couldn't remember anything, so was this all some way to just torture him? Before Alfred could think anything more, the man asked, "What is your favorite color?"

What? Was he really asking an opinionated question? This would be easy if all the questions were opinionated! Alfred felt a flush of relief come over him, as he was able to answer, "Blue."

The man smiled, "Good job… Now on to the second question, what country are you?"

Alfred knew this one too! He hoped all the questions were as easy as this! "I am America." He suddenly felt a pain in his head as he said those three words. He almost forgot about the certain words that caused pain in his mind. The man noticed the effect these three words brought on Alfred and smiled, "Say it again."

Alfred was confused as to why the man wanted him to repeat those painful words, but then he reminded himself that the man wanted him to be in pain… Alfred slowly said the words, "I am America…"

He felt another pain in his mind and a headache started to come on. Was he going to be forced to say this over and over again the whole time he was here?

The man thought for a moment, trying to deduct just what exactly was going on. When he came to an answer, he grinned, "Continuing on with the game… You have a brother… what is his name?"

Alfred was about to answer this, but frowned. He had a brother? He didn't know that… "I… I don't know…" Alfred replied, looking down. How could he have forgotten someone so important? Now thinking about it, he couldn't remember anyone in his family. Who was his mom or his dad? Did he have any other siblings? Where did they all live?

The man grinned as Alfred was trying to remember, but was failing every attempt. "First question wrong," he declared, in a sing-song voice. "What are you going to do to me?" Alfred asked, now afraid.

"I have found your weakness, America," he laughed, "And it is your own mind."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, trying to fight off his headache, so he could focus.

"I mean, your mind has a wall separating your memories from the memories after you woke up from whatever you have been told took your memories away. Saying anything close to the important truth will crack that wall, and eventually destroy it. Doing that would either majorly injure you or completely destroy you," the man explained, "And to be honest, I am hoping by the time I am done, you are fully destroyed." He then smiled, as Alfred was still trying to process all this.

He had what in his mind? How could his mind destroy him? Before Alfred could ask any more questions, the man asked, "Do you want to know the name of your brother?"

"His name is Matthew," the man answered his own question before Alfred could, "He is also Canada."

Right when the last word left the man's mouth, Alfred felt a large pain shoot down from his brain to his chest. He winced in pain, as he closed his eyes and tried to get through it. "Repeat what I just said!" the man demanded, now laughing.

"I-I don't want to!" Alfred yelled, opening his eyes again, and staring at the man, "It hurts!"

The man frowned, and said, "Are you really refusing to do an order I just gave?"

Alfred was shaking, not knowing what to do. Should he just give in and do it, or should he fight back? He knew what to do.

"Yes I am," he said, voice shaking as he struggled for words. He was going to fight back for Arthur. He wasn't going to let this bastard destroy him so easily.

"Very well then," the man said. Before Alfred knew it, he was punched in the face, causing the chair he was in to knock over, making him fall out of it. Not only did his mind hurt now, his face hurt, too. "Fighting back was the wrong choice, boy," the man said, "Now say it!"

The man could kill him and Alfred would have no chance against him! Alfred laid there on the ground, and said quietly, "My brother is Matthew… who is known as Canada-!" He suddenly felt a more bold pain of what he felt before in his mind and down to his chest.

He could feel tears leaving the edges of his eyes, as a name and a person he couldn't even remember was causing him to suffer. "Say it again," the man demanded.

"My brother…" Alfred already felt a fire like pain spreading throughout him as he started saying the poison like words, "Is Matthew… He is Cana-!"

He let out a cry as he felt another pain shoot from his mind down to his chest like a lightning bolt loose in his body. To him, this was the first time he could remember at least that he was crying like a baby. This was just the third question, and he already wanted it all to end.

When the man felt satisfied enough with this, he moved on, "Tell me, America," he said, "Why exactly do you and England never get along?"

"I don't know," Alfred said, in barely a whisper, still trying to get over the last pain.

The man picked Alfred up, by his hair, causing the nation to cry out in pain. Alfred opened his eyes, begging the man to put him down, but knew that wasn't an option. The man pointed Alfred in the direction of the other nations sitting in the chairs, looking away.

Alfred saw Poland, the boy from before, crying as he put his head in his hands. Even the big guy with the metal pipe looked like he hated what was going on. Alfred was sniffling as he started to feel blood coming from his nose. It was probably caused by the punch he received earlier.

A stronger grip was soon put on his hair, as the man shook him, and yelled, "Look up, nations! Look and see what this 'great' world power really is. He is weak, fake, and is so easily destructible!"

All the nations stayed silent, as Alfred tried to stop crying. He held his breath, but he felt like his brain was pounding against his skull, demanding to come out. He let out a breath of air as more tears came out, and he was shaking. What was he supposed to do? Was he going to die here?

He was then thrown to the ground again by the man, as the man shouted, "Now, America. The reason that you and England hate each other is because of the American Revolution."

When the last words were said, a sharp stab was felt throughout all of his cells. He screamed out in agony as he felt like he was suffering from a million knives being stabbed into him at once. This hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced.

He tried to get up off the ground, but was stopped when the man stepped on him with one foot, pressing all of his weight down on Alfred's chest, until Alfred was forced to lay back on the ground again. "Repeat what I just said, America."

Alfred wanted to scream at the man for calling him America. His name was not America! It was Alfred! He didn't have enough strength though. He barely had enough strength left in him to even say the next words, "England and I…hate each other because of the American Revolution."

He cried and screamed as the same pain he experienced just a second ago came out bolder. The man laughed, "Get up and say it again!"

Alfred struggled to get on his knees again. When he finally achieved the position he was told to be in, he cried out, "England and I hate each other because of the America Revolution-!" He suddenly felt like something exploded in his mind. He saw a glance of him standing in the rain. It was blurry to him, but he could see someone in front of him. All he could define out of the blurriness was the color, red.

The vision vanished though, and Alfred was now in more pain than ever before. He was crying as blood dripped from his nose onto the floor. He had lost all hope of help coming. They would have found him by now because of the bright lights and loud sounds. Were they even looking for him?

"Do you surrender, America?" the man smiled, as he asked the question to the suffering nation. The man was now holding a video camera, as he was recording this and the next moment.

Alfred nodded his head slowly, looking down to hide his tears. How did he become so weak? He always thought that he'd be like some sort of movie cut hero in these situations, but he was acting like a child. He was a pathetic mess.

"Then repeat after me," the man said, "I, America."

"I, America," Alfred replied, wincing a little from more pain.

"Have been destroyed."

"Have been destroyed," Alfred sniffled as he said the words, hoping this was soon to be over.

"By nations stronger and more powerful than me."

"By nations," Alfred's breath hitched as he tried to repeat the sentence, "stronger and more powerful than me…"

"And this is the end…" the man said, starting to pull a gun out of his jacket.

Alfred could not see this, as he repeated, "…And this is the end…"

"Of America," the man said, pointing his gun at Alfred, and setting the revolver.

"Of America," Alfred responded, wincing as he said the words.

The man grinned, as he was about to pull the trigger. Maybe this wouldn't kill America, but it would still cause the Alfred of America to question why he didn't die when he was shot in the face. It would be the final straw before the whole haystack fell down.

Right as he was about to pull the trigger, the door flew open. The man turned around to see who was there, and was greeted with a punch in the face.

"Help Amerique~!" a French accent called out as the man fell to the floor. Suddenly, the room was crowded with new people. Alfred felt like everything he was seeing and hearing was just a blur. Anything people were saying was just muffled noise to him, and he was also still crying too much to see clearly out of his eyes.

Alfred heard a loud sound the room, as a fight broke out between the people that just entered, and the men in tuxedos. One person was not fighting though. This person was the one currently cutting the tight plastic to get it off his wrists.

When he felt his hands fall free, so did Alfred. He had no strength to hold himself up any longer. Alfred was falling forward to the ground, but the same person who freed him from the plastic cuff, caught him.

Alfred was put back in his original sitting position until he was brought close in a warm embrace that smelled familiar. Sniffling, he looked up to see Arthur. Arthur was speaking to him with a worried look on his face, but Alfred couldn't quite hear what he was saying. It all just sounded like vibrations to him. He couldn't hear anything over a sharp ringing that filled his ears as his headache grew worse.

Still sobbing, Alfred closed his eyes. He leaned into Arthur, and took in the smell of safety and home. He didn't even know why he was crying anymore. Was it because he was safe now? Was it because he was still scared? He wasn't sure, but he did know one thing. He was safe now.

His hero saved him.

 ** _A/N: Irony is when you are writing this chapter in an America cosplay. You are welcome._**

 ** _Review for the next update!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	14. After Shock

_**A/N: Hello my children! I am saying that a lot lately…. Even to people twice my age, like do any of you do that too? Oh well… AnYhOo! Sorry for this chapter coming late… I had random migraines all week and I didn't get to write that much, but here you go!**_

 _America Freedom Jones_

Alfred was still in a deep state of shock when the countries helped bring him back to the original world meeting room. He felt like his tears were burning his skin as they fell down his face. He could barely process anything that was going on around him.

He was starting to gain his hearing back, and the ringing sound in his brain and ears were starting to go away, but he was still in as much as when it all started. The other countries laid Alfred down on the meeting table, some guarding the doors as others examined the American.

"Please give him some space!" Alfred could hear a calm voice shout above the crowd of chattering people. A group of people were circled around him. He could point out Francis and Arthur in the group, but didn't recognize the others.

In the group, it looked like there was a Japanese guy, a pair of twins that both had a curl on their head, a guy who looked kind of like him but with Francis' hair, and the loud German from before. Alfred felt embarrassed that he was crying in front of a group of people, but that wasn't going to make him stop. He was in so much pain right now, and everyone around him could tell.

"It hurts so much…" he said without thinking, more burning tears running down his face. He felt a hand hold his, and looked up to see Arthur. "The pain will go away soon, just please keep talking to us, alright?" Arthur said to him, tears filling the brims of his eyes.

Alfred sniffled, trying to hold it together, but the pain worsened, causing him to sob out. The loud German started talking with the group above him, "The main man in charge of this all got away, but we took care of all the countries involved."

"What is going to happen to them? Do you know who the bastard was that got away?" one of the men with the curls asked, with a worried face.

The German shook his head, looking down at Alfred, "It was too hard to see who he was in the bright light of that room, and we do not know yet… I am sorry…"

The notably Italian guy that had asked that question now looked pissed. His twin put a hand on his shoulder to somewhat calm him down, but it looked hopeless by the look on the Italian's angry face. The Japanese man then spoke up, "What should we do with that man still out there? He probably still wants to hurt America-!"

"Don't say my name," Alfred cried out, closing his eyes to try to escape the pain, "Please…"

Everyone got quiet, staring at the pitiful nation laying before them. All England could think about now was how this was all his fault. If he had not wanted to play that stupid trick on America, then this wouldn't have happened.

If only there was someway to reverse this all then he could save America, but honestly, there wasn't anything he could do. He knew tears were falling from his eyes, and he knew people were around, but he couldn't help but just break down crying, as he saw America crying from the pain that couldn't be helped.

In his fit of tears, he felt his hand be squeezed by America. He looked down, wiping his tears away from his eyes, so he could actually see the nation. America was smiling with sad eyes as he said, "Hey Artie… please don't cry…" rubbing his thumb across the palm of Arthur's hand.

This only made the Brit cry more as he saw America, in pain, trying so hard to console him. "Alfred please don't try to be a hero. Not now," he cried out, "Please just worry about yourself. I- I love you so much, and I can't lose you, alright?"

Everyone at the table except for France was shocked at what England had said. England loved America? They all thought that the Brit hated the American. Something must have changed when he was watching him…

England didn't care about what the people around the table were thinking. He didn't even notice their faces when he announced that. He only cared about America right now and loving him.

America was smiling, tears still falling from his eyes, as he started to say, "Arthur I lo-!"

"Do you surrender America?" a voice spoke, causing Alfred's eyes to open wide. He felt pain shoot through him at the mention of his name by that familiar voice. He started to realize that all the people around him were staring at something behind him, with mouths slightly open.

He followed their eyes, and slowly sat up on the table to see what they were all staring at. What he saw, was a video playing from a projector onto a large white screen for everyone to see. He had just started watching at the part where he was on the ground, nodding.

Alfred felt more pain attacking his heart area as the man behind the camera in the video said, "Then repeat after me. I America…"

Alfred winced at the words, grabbing at his chest to try and stop the pain but it wasn't working. More tears fell as he looked down, trying to block out the sound. The other nations were seeing how Alfred was reacting, and the German shouted, "Get him out of here!"

England and France knew that everyone had to see the video even if it meant nothing. It was something that could possibly lead them to the man behind this all, so they didn't argue. They quickly picked America up, and took him out of the room.

When the door closed behind them, they could still barely hear the words of America announcing his own destruction. England, still crying, looked to France, "Where do we go now? What do we do? No place is safe for Alfred, that man could be anywhere right now! And how did he get that video up so fast? Why did he even video it? What kind of sick game are they play-!"

"Calm down, Arthur…" France said, putting his hands on England's shoulders, "I will make sure that Alfred is safe alright? I will get Japan, Canada, myself, and a few others to watch your hotel room door and the hotel itself. No one will be able to get to Alfred without putting up a fight, ok?"

England nodded his head, "Ok.."

France grabbed the named countries and a few others and they all got America to their hotel room safely. France and the others left England and America in the room while they all went to their assigned spots to stay until everything was cleared up, or at least figured out to a safe extent.

That left England to watch over America until the pain hopefully went away. Alfred was lying on the bed, not crying anymore because he physically couldn't now. He laid on his side, afraid of moving and causing more pain.

England sat at the top of the bed, lightly rubbing America's head, "Just try to go to sleep," he said in a soothing voice, "This will all be just a dream when you wake up tomorrow…"

Alfred scoffed, sniffled a little as he did so, "I wish…" he said, hugging a pillow that was in his arms a little tighter. He had a migraine and he felt like he couldn't move anything in his body now, but it was better than how he felt before.

England looked down at him worried. It was strange seeing such a high spirited person being so down for once. He decided since no one was around, he would comfort America in one way he knew always worked.

England slipped under the covers next to America, and wrapped his arms around the sad nation. "What are you doing?" Alfred asked, confused as to why the Brit was doing this.

"I'm snuggling you, what does it look like?" England replied, trying to fight off a blush.

This definitely caused Alfred to blush though, when England said that. "Thank you…" he managed to say, putting his hand over one of Arthur's hands that were wrapped around him.

England responded by pressing his face against America's back, "...Go to sleep…"

Alfred smiled, and did as told, happy at the warmth pressed against him. He even managed to fall asleep with the pounding headache still attacking his mind. When he fell asleep, he was immediately greeted with a stormy sky and the beating of drums in the background.

He couldn't control his thoughts or turn away from what was being placed in front of him. No, this was a dream. This was the same kind of image he had when he was forced to say the reasons why he and Arthur hated each other. It didn't make any sense though, how could the American Revolution make them hate each other?

Alfred flinched, thinking that that statement would cause pain throughout his body, but he was greeted with none. In fact, his headache was gone. Maybe because this was a dream, but Alfred didn't care. He looked around him, and was greeted with a line of bloody, tired soldiers, standing tall with their guns pointed at something past him.

Alfred turned around to see a man on the ground, crying. He then noticed that there was a gun in his' hand, pointed towards the man. "Who are you…?" Alfred said out loud, confused as to what was even happening in his dream.

The man slowly looked up, still crying, and revealed his face. Alfred gasped when he saw who it was. How was this happening? He started to feel pain again. But why? He thought he couldn't feel pain in dreams. Why was this face causing him pain?

Was he remembering something? Was this a memory that was coming back to him? He was confused about everything happening. The pain got worse the longer he stared at the man's face though. He didn't know why, but the pain was more mental too.

"Arthur…I'm so sorry…."

 _ **A/N: There you gooooo! A bit of a rushed ending, but meh.**_

 _ **Review for the next chapter!**_

 _ **~NorwegianPilot17**_


	15. Rembering not quite

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit later than usual. This week was pretty chaotic and busy, so I barely had time to write. Still, here it is!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

"England! England!" Alfred screamed until he jolted up out of his sleep. He shot up from his sleeping position and sat up in bed. It took him a moment to process where he was, and when he did, he noticed that his whole body was wet from sweat and tears.

Alfred looked around the room, tears still falling from his eyes, as he searched for the one he was calling out for. When he looked up, he saw Arthur, Francis, and 'Japan' beside him. He then noticed that Arthur was holding his hand, as Francis and the Japanese guy stood further back, staring at him.

Suddenly, something went blank in his mind, and he became more confused, asking, "What's going on?"

He brought his hand up to his face, and wiped the sweat and tears away. Why was he practically dripping in it? He looked at the clock next to him and saw that it was five p.m. Had he really been sleeping for that long?

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about, Alfred?" he heard a French accent say which snapped his attention back to the three people surrounding him.

America tried to think back to his dream that France was talking about, and was greeted with horror. He let out a sob, as he nodded his head. "England…" he said, crying again.

England looked up at him, "You…You remember me?"

America looked at the Brit that had just talked, and instantly started crying more and hugging him. "I do," he sobbed out, "I am so sorry England… What is going on though? Why are you here?"

The Brit stared at him confused, "It is all ok now, and…Because I care about you? We also share the same hotel room. You have been shouted random things for hours now in your sleep, and we were so worried about you!" America's only response to this was a sniffle as he kept clinging to England.

All three were happy that Alfred could remember England, but did he know everything else? Japan decided to make the first move, by asking, "Do you remember me, Alfred? Do you remember yourself?"

America made a confused face, and smiled a little, "Of course I remember myself! I'm America. But… I don't remember you… Are you a new country?"

Japan's mouth was slightly opened at this response. How could America know himself and England and not him? Finally, France spoke up also, "Amerique, do you recognize me?"

"Ya you're France! How could I not remember you?" he smiled, "I don't think I thanked you yet for helping me out in the revolution! Things have been so crazy since I have been independent for a few years now…"

All three nations stared at the American, confused. Did he think that he just turned independent? Then it hit them almost simultaneously. He probably only got that much of his memories back. He probably lost the memories of the past week too… Well, that was both a good and a bad thing…

America looked around the room, "Hey France and… the guy next to you… can you both leave for a bit? I think I should… probably talk to England about things. I have been wanting to for a while, it's just I haven't found the time…"

Japan still looked very sad for America not remembering him, but now he understood that it was because America hadn't met him yet in his mind. France patted Japan on the back and said to the American, "Of course, Amerique."

England looked to France confused as to why they were going along with this, but France just winked, and led both him and Japan out of the room, leaving England and America alone. England turned back to America, who looked like he was both scared and determined to have this conversation with him.

America sat up a bit more, and said, "First off… I want to say sorry."

"Why?" England asked, still confused as to what was going on.

"What do you mean what?" America asked back, "I am talking about the American Revolution… I am sorry…"

England nodded, realizing fully what this was about now. He really didn't want to have a conversation like this now, so he said, "You really don't have to be sorry, America... I am fine now! I actually have something to tell you, and you might not believe it, bu-!"

America interrupted him by putting a finger over his lips, as he said, "England please. I saw you crying on the battlefield. There is no way you are already over it. I know you are still mad, so please hear me out…"

England stayed silent as America then continued, "The reason I started that war was to become independent. I did it for my people because that was what they wanted, and it was what was best for me. I never wanted to end our relationship like it did, and I wanted to tell you that for so long, but you have been avoiding me from then until now."

Shocked at what words were coming at him right now, England started to say something, but America interrupted him again, "I know we aren't brothers anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't try to be friends, right? I may have become independent, but I still love you, England…"

With silence finally settled between them, England really did not know what to say. He had been confused ever since America woke up, but this was the last straw. What the Hell was going on? He tried to put his facts together.

Alfred knew he was America again, but only up to the point of a few years after the American Revolution.

He could not remember anything from the last week, and probably could not remember the dream he was screaming in and woke up from.

Did America really love him back then? It was so long ago, so why did America never tell him? England looked down, not knowing what to do. He ended up saying, "I...I love you too, America. But I really do need to tell you something…"

America frowned, "You always do this! Everytime I try to talk to you about being friends again, you change the subject to something that is honestly not as important."

Tears started to brim the edges of America's eyes. England had never known him to be so sensitive like he had been lately. "I just," America continued, "I love you more than a friend or a brother, ok?!"

America had a hot blush spread across his face as he looked down, tears falling down his cheeks. "America…" England said, smiling a little that America felt this way even back then.

America shyly looked up, and said, "It is fine if you don't love me back. I just...needed to get that out." He smiled a little, but tears didn't stop coming.

Finally, England decided to show him how he felt too. He didn't exactly feel this way for the time America thought he was in, but he knew he felt it now. He honestly loved America so much. To get over any kinds of embarrassment, he quickly leaned forward and kissed America.

He didn't know how this could end in favor for him or America, but for once he was going to live in the moment. He and America both loved each other, even though America's memory wasn't fully there, but they could fix that some other time, right? America did say it himself once, nothing else mattered more than the moment they were in.

Taken by surprise, America didn't know what to do. This was his first kiss to him! What was he supposed to do? He figured that mirroring England would be ok, so when England cupped his face with one hand, so did America. He never felt happier in his life now that England returned his feelings for him.

He didn't know if this was rushing things too quickly for his own good, but he didn't know how to feel anything but happy right now. He was growing, and he wouldn't let this affect himself as a nation. Maybe England might be willing to personally help him out! Maybe they would have to keep this a secret, but right now he would just try to live in the moment!

The kiss was interrupted when both nations heard someone cough at the door. Both quickly turned to see who it was, and was greeted with France. And it definitely was a horror to both of them.

"It's not what it looks like!" England yelled, blushing red.

America went along with it, "Ya, we were just- ….discussing war strategies! I needed help and England is good fighting, so I asked him for advice!"

This caused England to blush more, but France saw right through them. This was mainly because he watched the kiss from start to finish. He laughed, "Amerique and Angleterre...you have no need to cover up your love from me. It is a beautiful thing, and I have no say against it. I do have to say Angleterre, there some countries still in the meeting room that would like to see you both. It is urgent."

"Do they know his state in memory though?" England asked, standing up.

"Of course," France replied, "That is why they need to see him. They think they have a way of getting Amerique back to normal."

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to get something out there. But ya, if you did not get this, then I shall summarize it. America thinks he is in the early 1800's or so, because the memory of the Revolution and magic mixed in, ruined his mind! (I will cover that kind of info next chapter)_**

 ** _But ya, review for the next chapter!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	16. New World

**_A/N: What is love? Baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! No more._**

 _America Freedom Jones_

America and England were now in the World Meeting room having a discussion with the countries who had been there since America was taken and tortured by what ended up being various people from a bunch of different country's governments, and the country themselves. England made sure that all the windows were closed because seeing anything from the present world might hurt America in the same way memories did. America was confused on why everything had to be so dark, but England replied that they had to close the windows in fear of spies.

When they got into the meeting room, America was immediately bombarded with questions of who he knew and who he didn't know, and it was obvious that he only knew very few countries personally due to lack of relationships he had made at the time his mind was at. When everyone started to simmer down from the newly found memory and loss of memory, Germany then started to cut to the chase of why they were brought here.

"We feel like we may know how America got this way, and now that we have already gone over the first bump of the process of this spell, it will only get easier and easier," Germany replied, as America then awkwardly raised his hand.

"Yes, America?" he asked, pointing towards the American.

America lowered his hand, and shyly asked, "Umm… I am a new-ish country and I didn't know we have meetings. I have a few questions though. How do you know who I am and what exactly is wrong with me?"

Germany rubbed his temples, as he answered, "America, you are not a new country. You only think you are a new country, ok? The American Revolution was over two hundred years ago, and you have been in so many wars since then. You lost your memory because of England and we are trying to get it-."

"Germany!" England shouted, stepping out in front of America, "Why are you doing this? You're gonna kill him!"

"Because," Germany answered calmly, "This is how we save him. I re watched the video over and over again and this is what the guy did. If we can somehow recreate what he did, then-!"

"No!" England shouted back at him, "I never want to put America through that again!"

"Umm… England?" England heard Japan say behind him.

"What is it?" England snapped back at him, not turning around.

"...America passed out."

England quickly turned around to see that America was indeed passed out on the ground behind him. He bent down and quickly lifted his upper body into his arms and checked his breathing. America was still alive, but just unconscious thanks to Germany. England's brows furrowed as he looked up at Germany and said, "We are not putting America through any more pain."

Right when he said that though, America woke up again, confused about the situation. "What is going on?" he asked, looking around confused.

England ran fingers through America's hair soothingly, "You passed out, love. Do you feel ok?"

A blush appeared on America's cheeks because of the nickname England used. He answered, "Uh, ya I guess, but…" America then winced and put his hands to his head, "I have a huge migraine now…."

"Take it easy," England cooed, "It will go away soon."

All the nations stared strangely at England as he was saying and doing all those things to make America feel better. They would have never taken him to be such a caring, gentle person. England payed no attention to them, as he lightly rubbed America's head, whispering sweet nothings.

America had a blush on his face the whole time, but he was too busy trying to get rid of his headache to be embarrassed of England's loving actions. After a few minutes of England lightly caressing America's hair and forehead, America finally got up a little.

He awkwardly looked to England with a blush across his face, "Thank you…" he muttered, smiling, "That migraine was a bit random, wasn't it?"

England smiled, and started to get up, and help America up with him, "No it wasn't. It was for a good reason, and that is why we should go back up to the hotel room and get some rest, alright?"

America got up, nodding his head, "I guess… I feel bad that I am going to go rest while everyone else is having to sit through this meeting."

"That is quite alright," England said, putting an arm behind America's back to help him walk. England glared at the others as they started to walk out of the room for doing this to America in such a weak state. They should have known better, and now he didn't want to trust anyone. Not after what happened to America.

Right when he and America were about to walk out the door though, a certain sound started playing loudly throughout the room. England and America quickly turned around to see where the sound was coming from, and a very familiar video started playing.

"Do you surrender America?" a voice through the speaker said, as a video started playing through a projector on a wall in the dark room. America immediately starting feeling feverish when he saw himself sitting on the ground in a bloody, sweaty, and tear drenched mess. "What is going on?" he asked confused. England turned to him, and started pushing him out of the room, "We need to go now America," he demanded, but America stood in his place.

"No," America said, as he watched himself nod to the mysterious voice, "This doesn't make sense. What is that? How am I in two places at once? And… I don't remember this at all. Guys please explain to me what is going o-!"

He then dropped to the ground, coughing out blood. England rushed over to him, and ordered the others to stop playing the video. Germany responded, "We cannot. It is on a thirty minute schedule, and once it starts playing, it doesn't stop." He then gestured France and Japan to go to England, "Help him get America out of the room quickly!"

The three countries did so, and dragged America out of the room yet again. Once the door was closed between them and the room, America got up. "Guys how was I in two places at once? Why is no one answering me?!"

France sighed, and said, "It's called a video that was playing. It is a thing that captures the past and lets you re watch it."

Though he was still confused, America replied, nodding his head, "Ok… That still doesn't explain how I don't remember anything though… If it is a captured moment of the past, then aren't I supposed to remember it?"

"That's the thing," France answered again, much to England's dismay, "You don't remember most of your past. Take a look outside and you will find out."

"France!" England shouted, hitting him in the shoulder, "That will kill him, and you know it!"

France shrugged, "Sorry Angleterre… Germany is right. It is time we start taking chances."

England rolled his eyes and turned to America to tell him not to do what France instructed, when he realized that America wasn't in front of them anymore. He knew where America was. And this indeed was going to destroy him.

He, France, and Japan all ran towards the exit of the building to find America just opening the door to the outside. "America wait!" Japan shouted, but it was too late. America was outside, and he was now seeing the new world. The world he had helped grow, but couldn't remember. He was now see the very thing that to England's fear, could kill him completely.

 ** _A/N: Whelp that was a longer chapter then most, but still sorta short. Sorry about that._**

 ** _Please review for the next chapter!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	17. Less Brotherly

**_A/N: COME ON ALFRED. Listen to Arthur for once. I swear._**

 _America Freedom Jones_

When Alfred stepped out of the building, he was shocked at the sight around him. What the Hell was going on? He was in France's country, but was his country like this too?

Weird things on four wheels were flying past him on the street, and people were wearing things that he though was very unsuitable for daily life. Why were women wearing pants? Why were some men wearing earrings?

He saw a woman carrying something in her hands that was playing a video like what he had seen in the room. He gave a closer look at it without her knowing, and saw tinier versions of people inside the screen. Were they alright? Had science gone too far? How long had he been sleeping?

The woman saw him and faced the other direction so he couldn't see what she was watching. He then saw a sign on the device that shot a pain through him. It was an apple. Why was a sign of a bitten apple so painful for him?

He knelt down to the ground to somehow gain something back to get him up again, but he couldn't find it. The woman saw him, and rushed over to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked, in a French accent that America could barely understand. He had only been around French people for a short time so he wasn't used their accents yet. He started to say something about not being able to understand her, but he then had a feeling to throw up, and turned to the side to do so.

When he threw up, all that came out was blood. The woman got freaked out, and ran away, leaving him there, confused and unable to move. He suddenly heard familiar voices rush over to him, kneeling down, asking if he was still alive.

He felt like his heart was about to explode as he looked up at the people surrounding him. He felt tears falling from his eyes, and lifted his hands up to wipe them off. He couldn't be caught crying, because nations might think he was too weak and attack him. When he retracted his hand back into his sight, instead of tears on his hand, he saw blood.

"I-I'm… What is happening?" America freaked out.

All the sounds were as fuzzy as his vision, causing him to barely hear what anyone was saying. He could make out England barely, as England started to shout at him and others around. He suddenly felt himself being picked up and brought back into the meeting building.

His eyes burned, and the taste of blood was overflowing his mouth. "This is worse than before. Why did anyone think that this was a good idea?!" America managed to hear England say as they all laid him down on the bed he woke up in.

America groaned in pain, finally getting rid of the feeling of an exploding heart, but now he felt like every vain in his body was slowly burning. He still felt liquid rolling down his face, and knowing that it was blood made him feel sick.

America could see England leaning over him with a worried look on his face. England then asked, wondering if America could actually process what was going on around him thanks to the pain he was going through, "America, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

That was when America finally cried out, shaking his head, "No… I am really not…" He started balling his eyes out, as England hugged him, trying to calm him down. The more America cried into England's arms, the less he could feel the pain running through his veins. The pain then decreased into nothing but a mild headache.

When all the pain seemed to be gone, and America was still in a state of shock, England motioned all the nations to leave the room for the moment. They did so, leaving America and England alone, with America still crying into England's arms.

England softly shushed America, doing the same thing he did before to calm the American down. "Hush now, America… Nothing can harm you now…" he cooed, quietly, kissing the top of America's head.

Still shaking, America lifted his head up to reveal a face covered in tears and blood, with blue, bloodshot eyes staring directly at England. He sniffled, "Is…Is this all because I am not a good enough nation?"

England could already hear America choking on his words, as he was still fighting off tears. America continued, "Have I already failed?"

More tears started to roll down America's face, as he looked down. England remembered about how in the time America thought he was in, he would have loved to hear the words of America failing. He would have loved to see how terrible America was on his own…but not now. Saying 'I told you so' wasn't his top priority anymore.

Saving America was now the thing he wanted most, and he was going to achieve that. He then pulled America in for another hug, "You have not already failed, ok? This has nothing to do with how you are as a nation. You are an amazing country, and you need to stay strong through this."

America nodded, still leaning into England's hold, "O-Ok…."

"Now," England smiled, "It is almost night time, so let's get you washed up, alright?"

England got up, helping America up with him. They walked over to the bathroom, and America held England's hand tightly the whole way. England set up the bath tub part of the shower, because he didn't want America to stand up for too long yet.

"The baths are different too…" America stated, frowning as he looked down.

"A lot of things are different all over the world now," England said.

"What happened?" America asked, "Why can't remember anything?"

England sighed, "That will be a conversation for tomorrow. One thing at a time, alright?"

America nodded, still confused. England then left America to change and wash himself off, as he went ahead to put on his pajamas.

Fifteen minutes later, America came out with a towel over his lower body, and he was clean now. England smiled to him, laying back in the bed, "Are you feeling completely better now?"

"Yep! Almost like that crazy scene never happened!" America laughed, starting to put boxers on. He put a t-shirt on, and dropped the towel on a chair nearby. He then climbed into England's bed, causing the British nation to blush, staring at him, confused.

America smiled at him, snuggling into the covers. "…What are you doing?" England asked, blush getting hotter. America shrugged, "I was thinking that I could sleep with you!"

If it was possible, England blushed even more, not knowing how to respond. When America saw England's reaction, he asked, "England what's wrong? It could be like old times! But… just with a little more than brotherly love, right?" he smiled.

To this, England snapped out of it, remembering that this was what people with their relationship did, so he responded, "I guess… just none of that intimate kind of stuff, ok?"

"Of course, England!" America said, wrapping his arms around England.

"I said nothing intimate!"

"I'm not doing anything 'intimate'!"

"Yes you are! You are hugging me."

"Hugging is normal! England you need love, because you've been a bit grouchy lately~"

"Who are you calling grouchy?"

"You!"

England sighed. He was too tired for this. He finally surrendered to America's hug, and said, "I hope you choke in your sleep…"

"Anything for you, England~" America responded, snuggling into him.

After a long silence, England finally said, "Don't actually choke, alright? … I love you…"

America smiled, "I love you too…"

They both then fell asleep soundly, snuggling against each other.

America was then brought to his dream world, not knowing what he was going to dream next! Maybe he could dream about what he might become as a nation someday! Maybe he could become a hero for England to truly see him as a successful, independent nation! Of course, England probably already thought that since he loved him back!

America smiled in his sleep, but then a vision of blood and angry people came into his mind. He didn't want this, he wanted happy stuff! But he couldn't make it go away. He looked closer, trying to decipher what war he was dreaming about.

He didn't recognize this war, but he did recognize a monument that was in America. Of course, it was still being built. Was this a future war? He saw gray uniforms and navy blue uniforms. Where was he? Where was the country he was fighting? All he saw where people, and lots of blood….

This was definitely a nightmare, and America didn't know how to escape it.

 ** _A/N: Well sorry this is so late. My fanfiction was down for what felt like forever. I thought it would never get back up! *I would have cried if it didn't* But ya, here you go!_**

 ** _WHO CAN GUESS WHAT WAR AMERICA IS DREAMING ABOUT?!_**

 ** _Review for the next chapter!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	18. The Confederate

**_A/N: Well Hello friends. I am updating early just because I love ya._**

 ** _A lot of you guessed correctly on what war he was thinking of, and for people who didn't read the reviews, don't worry, I won't spoil it!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

"He only wants to see you destroy yourself from the inside-out, America. We cannot trust him."

"But we need help! I need help! I don't even know which side I am on anymore, and I am scared…"

America started to tear up, not even knowing what was going on. All he knew was there was a war, and he was destroying himself. What did that even mean?

"And you really think having England help you is your best resort? Hell, we'd be better off with France helping us again if it came to those terms."

"We still owe France a lot of money though…. Am I just going to fight this alone?"

"I am afraid this is a battle within your mind, so of course. Your only hope is not to drive yourself mad."

America looked down, feeling a headache coming on, "I think…I think it's too late for that…"

Blood starting pouring into his view of everything, and soon enough, he could only see darkness. Right then, America awakened, shock filling every sense in his body. He looked to his side, to see where he was. Why couldn't he remember anything?

He was in an empty room that looked very luxurious. Wasn't he in a tent on the battle field before? What happened? Suddenly, he noticed two figures in the room. It was France and England.

"France? England? …What are you two doing here?" he asked, immediately getting up, after realizing what they were there for.

"France I-I don't have any money at the moment, and I am going through a war! You aren't here to…to destroy me are you?" America started to freak out, his eyes widening, as he tried to search around the room for a rifle. Unfortunately, there wasn't one, but the room was filled with a bunch of objects he didn't know of. What was going on?

France and England both looked at each other, inwardly grimacing. "What time period do you think he is in?" England said, frowning.

"Well he owes me money and he is going through a war, so I would say…. Civil War?" France replied, causing America to immediately jump up.

"That's it, what are you guys planning?" he yelled, "Where am I too? You know what, that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am going to be strong, England, so stop trying to destroy me just to prove a point that I am not fit to be independent, and France? I will give you your money, just please give me some time!"

England realized the delicacy of their relationship at the time America was in, and stepped forward, "America, we are not here to hurt you or take money in any way, you have to believe us! You are going through a civil war right now, yes?"

America nodded his head, still scared. "What are you thinking about?" England asked worried. He had heard stories about how America had lost his mind during the war due to the fighting going on in his head.

America looked around, "He-he's here. I know he is! I can f-feel him in my mind. He is waiting to attack and hurt me again!"

"Who is he?" England asked confused.

"The Confederate…" America said, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

England and France looked to each other, knowing just who the confederate was and what he was probably doing to America. They had heard stories, but they never saw for themselves how bad it was. Canada was the only country to actually see America in this state.

"I am going to get Canada," France said, already starting to leave for the door, "He helped America out once with this, he can do it again."

France then left, leaving England and America alone. America collapsed to the ground crying and shouting, "I know you are there! Why are you hiding?! I am going to win this war!"

All England could do was feel pity for the American, as he cried and screamed almost like he was possessed. He never knew America had to go through stuff this bad. He had always taken America for a foolish child that never grew up… But in reality… America just grew up too fast.

A few minutes later, France came running back into the room with Canada right behind him. "He is right of here," France said, leading Canada to America.

Canada gasped when he saw the state America was in. America had tried to scratch his face raw to get 'The Confederate' out, but was stopped by England. He still had claw marks all across his face, and tears kept falling from his eyes. "America!" Canada said, falling to his brother's side.

America looked up and smiled for the first time since he woke up, "Canada!" He then started to sob and hide his face into Canada's shirt, "He's here, but he is hiding now. Why is he doing this? Please! Please help me!"

"I know," Canada said softly, "I will help you like I always do, ok?"

America nodded, crawling into Canada's lap and leaning against him, crying. England stared in disbelief at what was going on. How could America have calmed down so fast? France looked to England and gestured towards the door, "We should probably leave the two alone. It doesn't take long for Canada to calm him down, so you can visit America in a bit."

"Wait," England said, closing the door as they walked out of the room, "How do you know how long Canada takes to calm America down? I thought you never saw what America was like during the Civil War."

"You're right, I didn't. But the Civil War wasn't the only time America needed to be calmed down." France replied, frowning.

"What? What other times was he like this?" England asked, worried.

"Well it isn't necessarily always like this. After wars he always visits Canada crying about how he doesn't feel like a hero anymore, or after meetings when we are all mean to him, Canada will find him crying in the bathroom. I have seen this on a couple occasions just by mere chance, but the only person that he trusts nowadays is Canada," France said.

"Wow…" England replied, "I didn't know that the jokes and comments actually got to him."

"Oh they did more than just make him cry, too. He has tried to commit suicide on several different occasions. Though he can't die, Canada thankfully stopped him from majorly hurting himself," France stated.

"What? Why didn't he ever tell me? Or anyone for that matter?" England asked, wondering why America had never told him anything about how he was feeling.

France sighed, "Angleterre, I am afraid that is something that only Amerique should tell you."

England frowned, looking down. Canada then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He had tears in his eyes, as he said, "America wants to see you, England…"

"Ok," England said, determined, starting to open the door, but Canada blocked him, and said, "He is in a fragile state, and if you hurt him in any way, I swear I will find a way to kill you…" England stared at Canada, wide eyed for a moment. It was strange seeing such a nice and quiet nation threatening him and being protective. England nodded his head, and went into the bed room, closing the door behind him.

France turned to Canada, and asked, "Is it that bad?"

Canada looked down, "England loves America right? Like… truly loves him more than a brother or a friend?"

"I am sure of it," France replied, wondering what Canada was going on about.

"America loves England. Even though he is going through a Civil War, he is still worried if England loves him back. During the Civil War, England didn't love him like he does now. That destroyed America… and I really don't want to see that again…"

France smiled, sadly, "You are always very caring for America… He is lucky to have you as a brother." Canada blushed, frowning, "I haven't always been the best to him either. We all owe him a lot for what we have done to him…"

France sighed, "I know… I know…"

 ** _A/N: OK IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. I may not be able to post for the next one or two weeks (nothing more than that though) because my computer is literally a zombie. It should be dead, but somehow it is managing to stay alive. It is so broken, that literally the top half is hanging on to the bottom half by a wire, and it is only a matter of time, before my computer breaks completely. Anyway, I am sending it in to be repaired, and it is estimated to come back in a week or less._**

 ** _Reviews are still much appreciated though!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	19. Too Late

_**A/N: I'm back!**_

 _ **Hey guys, Sorry it has been a while. I had to get a new computer because my other one was beyond repair (whoops teehee) I am going to be posting weekly again, so that is good. But ya! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I just wanted to say that every review means a lot to me, and I love you guys so much!**_

 _ **Anyhoo, let's goooo~**_

 _America Freedom Jones_

"America?" England asked, walking closer to the bed America was sitting on. He wasn't sure if the person he was speaking to would be America or this so called 'Confederate'. America was drenched with sweat, as he sat up on the bed, looking down and thinking. When he didn't respond to his first call, England asked again, stepping closer, "America?"

America looked up, frown across his face and normally bright eyes dulled to a navy blue. He looked down again, "What…"

"Canada said you wanted to talk to me. Are you alright?" England asked, sitting on the foot of the bed America was on.

The American nodded his head, "Ya… I'm calm now… I just don't understand why I can't hear him anymore…"

Everything that came out of America's mouth was almost like a breathy whisper, making it obvious that it was painful even to speak for America. England wanted to make America feel better by telling him that the Civil War was over and he just lost his memory, but he decided that America needed a break. This was something that he had to tiptoe lightly around, making sure that America's safety wasn't at risk.

England replied, "Just be thankful you can't. I'd treat this like a vacation if a pesky voice in my head went away for a while." He gave a faint smile to assure America that everything was fine.

America nodded his head, and said, "So why are you here?"

"I-," England hesitated to speak, and thought about how he treated America back then during the times of the Civil War. He remembered America asking for help, but he yelled at him telling him that he deserved the war within him. England clenched his teeth, mad at himself for speaking that way to America back then. America was so young then, just in an adult's body. He didn't deserve to be treated that way when he sucked up his pride and asked for help. England realized that now, and regretted it.

He looked up at America, mentally thinking about how maybe America's mind hadn't asked him yet for help. Maybe he had a chance to change America's memory on the subject! England smiled, and replied, "I came here to help you."

"What made you change your mind?" America asked, in a nonchalant tone and expression.

England frowned. Out of all the dates America's mind could have left off remembering from the Civil War, he had to also remember the day that England treated him like that? England smiled awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say. He ended up answering, "Yes I did… And America?"

"Ya?" America looked up, looking confused and with a mix of several different emotions within his blue eyes.

England blushed out of embarrassment, looking down. He was finally going to do this. He never actually regretted his actions to America as much as he did right now, seeing his real state of mind during the time. Maybe this whole magic spell was a thing that gave people a chance to do stuff over! Oh how he hoped that was the case… He started to speak, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you asked for help. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but when you became independent from me, it hurt. And I just… I don't know where I am going with this," he smiled a little, looking up, knowing that America would be forgiving and hug him, and say everything was going to be ok like he always did.

Well that wasn't the case.

America still had a nonchalant expression on his face, as he said, "You're lying. And stop acting like nothing happened. I will never forgive you for what you did to me, my people, and just my nation as a whole. I will get through this, and I will show you that I can be a great nation on my own!"

Before England could protest or say anything else, America got up from the bed, a little wobbly at first, and walked over to the door to exit the hotel room. England got up after him, "America wait! You can't go!"

"And why should I not?" America yelled back, turning around at the door. He had his hand on the door knob, barely turning it, "I have a country to protect, and I don't need your help anymore. I am stronger than you will ever be!"

"I know you are! You have already proved that America, just please calm down!" England shouted back, trying to calm down the furious American.

"No!" America said, voice shaking, "You did this to me! I-I hate you!"

England stopped protesting when America said those words. Was this the period in time when he stopped loving him? Was this the point of history when America thought to himself that he would never try to fix things between the two ever again? England looked down, not knowing what else to say. He knew when America said something, it was speaking from the heart. It was true. He hated him.

A hint of regret was seen in America's facial expressions, but he then frowned to hide his emotions, and opened the door quickly, and walked out only to be pushed back in by France and Canada. "What are you guys doing?" He yelled as they pushed him into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Amerique, but we can't let you go outside again!" France said, paying no attention to the confused England who was standing there. "What do you mean again? I haven't gone outside in forever! What is going on?" He was pushed into the bathroom, and the door to it closed right before France locked it quickly.

"What is going on?" England finally asked, "And how can you lock America in there from the outside?"

Canada went back outside to guard the door, as France explained, "America has gotten out into the present world how many times now? I wanted to prevent that from happening again, so I switched the lock around on the bathroom door, so we could have some place to contain him. I think he needs a break from bleeding out or any other way of losing and gaining more memory. Don't you agree?"

England nodded, "But don't you think this is a bit harsh? With his memory gone, he is probably so confused as to why we are doing this…"

The sound of banging on the door could be loudly heard, almost drowning out their voices. This was definitely the point in America's life and mind where he started using strength as his biggest weapon. Every single punch or ram into the door that America brought to try and knock it down made England flinch. Eventually France walked back outside, leaving England wondering how and why he didn't see this side of America before.

It was like all the rage that America had never shown to anyone had finally exploded and that was all he was. He was absolutely terrifying.

~(***)~

An hour later, America stopped trying to break down the door by ramming himself into it, but was still punching it with half his might.

"Let"

A fist came in contact with the bathroom door.

"Me"

The same fist came down, hitting the door again.

"Out"

Another hit to the door with that fist.

"Of"

England could hear America's forehead lightly hit the door, as he heard the America slide down against the door, and sit down. "Here…" he said quietly, sniffling. England was already sitting down at the bottom of the opposite side of the door. He had his back pressed against it as he laid his head back, tears starting to fall. Did he really do this to America? Did America have to suffer through this kind of stuff alone back in the real time of the Civil War?

He could hear the faint noise of America sniffling and barely crying. England said to him, hoping that some of his words could maybe get to the American, "You know.. You don't have to hide your tears and feelings. I am here if you need me."

"Shut up…" America said, attempting to silently cry on the other side.

"What happened to loving me, huh?" England smiled, knowing that he was taking a risk by mentioning something that another version of mind of America had confessed, but continued anyways to possibly get a conversation out of America, "I know it was around the seventeen or eighteen-hundreds when you felt that way about me, right?"

He heard a sniffle on the other side of the door, as a confused America asked, "That's not true… Who did you hear that lie from anyway?"

"No one in particular…" England replied, knowing that America was the one that was lying, "But I do know that I am right. It was kind of obvious anyways."

"Oh really?" America asked, showing no sign of curiosity though. It was almost like he was making fun of England with every word that came out of his mouth. He continued, "Because if it was so obvious, I think you would have seen that I still do love you. I just also hate you."

"Wait what?" England asked, "You still love me?"

He heard silence on the other end of the door. After a few minutes of sniffling going on from America's side, and intent listening for any kind of sound happening on England's side, America finally said, "No… You must have heard that wrong."

"What? America, I know you said you still love me. Never mind the hating part for now, but what I am about to say may change your mind…," he took a deep breath. He felt like he and America had confessed their love for eachother so many times over just the past week, but it never got easier to say the statement, "I love you too…And not in the brother way. Like… I see you as a separate individual and I love you so much."

A short laugh came from America's side of the door, "Why now? Out of all the times you could have told me… Why must you choose now?"

"America, what do you mean?"

The American looked down, shaking his head, "You know what I mean… I'm not gonna win this war… the Confederate is winning. You were right. I really can't survive on my own..."

England looked down. Did America really think he was going to lose this? Since when did America ever doubt himself? How bad was the Civil war really? He didn't really pay attention to what was going on since he could care less about America at the time. "...Is it really that bad?" England asked, afraid of the answer he might get. He knew he wouldn't like the truth, but he had to know what America was going through…

America nodded his head, as he answered, "You think I want to be this weak infront of you? I wanted to show you that I was strong because I-I loved you… but he had to come and ruin everything. He is going to win and I am going to die!"

"Don't think like that…" England said, lifting up his head, "You can come out on top, you just have to think positive!"

England could hear the American laugh again, as he said, "Positive? I would have never thought I'd ever be on the receiving end of that… I have thought positive! Ever since you found me, England, I had tried to stay positive through everything. Of course… lately I have found out time after time that thinking positive is hopeless. There is no hope in this world and you were right."

Shocked at the answer he got, England laid his head back on the door, and closed his eyes.

...What had he done?

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the rushed ending, but it has been a while since I posted so I just wanted to get this out there for you guys, so you wouldn't think I was gone forever. But ya, computer problem caused hiatus is over and I am officially back!**_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated!**_

 _ **~NorwegianPilot17**_


	20. Open the door

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Ya, that's all I have to say for now, but next chapter is going to be the comedy relief chapter. Just because you guys rock and I love you all. You deserve a break from the drama and angst XD.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter!**_

 _America Freedom Jones_

"England? You still there?" America asked quietly, still locked in the bathroom, leaning against the other side of the door from the Brit. England nodded his head, still thinking about how all this was his fault. All he had ever done to America was hurt him.. "Ya, I'm still here.." he answered.

"...What are you thinking about?" America slowly said, leaning his head against the door. England sighed, smiling that America was voluntarily talking to him now, "How did you know I was thinking about something?"

America replied, "Because you are being so quiet. What else could you have been doing?"

England was about to reply with the excuse that he was texting or doing something on his phone, but he bit his tongue before the words got out, remembering that America's mind was still in a time without phones. "You're right…" he replied, telling the truth.

America smiled, happy that England was actually admitting to something, "So what are you thinking about?"

"Just how-!" England started to quickly say, but stopped. He then rolled his eyes at his natural way of not wanting to say he felt bad about something. "Just how… I feel bad about all I did… I don't just feel bad, I feel terrible. I honestly am so mad at myself for doing this to you…"

"Please England," America laughed a little awkwardly as he said the next few words, "It's not like you started the Civil War. I made that mess on my own... "

"I'm not talking about that," England replied back, "I'm talking about you swallowing up your pride and asking me for help. I shouldn't have acted that way, and- and I want you to know that I will help you with your Civil War now."

"What?" America asked.

England mentally slapped himself for saying that. With America having the mindset, he forgot that there wasn't even a Civil War going on. "I-!" He was about to take it back, but he couldn't do that to America! That would just be cruel, and what if America was stuck in this mindset forever?

"I-I meant!" Arthur stopped talking to figure out what he would say he actually meant, "...I meant… I'll stand by you forever, America. I love you…"

"Why'd you change your mind?" America asked, trying to figure out if England was lying or not.

England replied, "I never changed my mind. I always loved you America. Just not in the same way I do now… I was just holding a grudge against you for the American Revolution, and that was stupid! I'm sorry, but I really do love you so much, America."

There was a moment of silence that filled the space between America and England. England started to question that America went to sleep during his speech. When he heard a sigh though, he concluded that America was just thinking. The amount of trust America lacked for him made him so sad, but he felt like he was slowly starting to fix it. The fact of America actually responding back to him was going to decide if he could fix his relationship between him and America.

Suddenly, he heard America say, voice shaking, "Open the door. Now."

"What? Why?" England asked, confused. Was America going to try and run away?

"Just please. I am not going to run away. I only want to see something," America responded.

"What do you want to see?" England asked.

America sighed, and said in an annoyed tone, "England…"

England got up, "Fine Fine. But try anything and France and Canada are ready to push you back in there."

"Ok," America said, before England unlocked the door, and slowly opened it.

When they both saw each other's tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, they stood there, breathless, and surprised that the other was showing them that they had been crying. After a few short seconds, America quickly cupped England's face, and kissed him, backing him up into the wall of the room outside of the bathroom.

Surprised, England tried to push him back, struggling to gain control. America kept a strong hold on him, kissing him passionately. England finally gave in though, realizing that it was America, the one he loved so much, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around America, as they kissed, still confused from America's sudden action.

America finally took a break from kissing him after a few moments, and just stared at England, breathlessly. "...What?" England asked, confused why America stopped and was just staring at him. America smiled, "I am just.. so happy you finally love me back!" He then kissed England again, bringing him over to the bed.

England didn't struggle against him, because he knew that whatever America was doing was out of love. It was the only reason he ever did anything right?

America laid down on the bed with England under him, their lips still touching. "I love you so much," America said, smiling, as he nuzzled his head into England's neck. England closed his eyes, still shocked from the sudden outbreak of affection. He wrapped his arms around America as the America kissed his neck he was nuzzled into over and over again, "I love you you too…"

America smiled at those words, but then frowned a little, "Is it ok if I don't go any farther with you? I just want to make sure you really love me before I do anything stupid.." America said seriously, blushing, as he stared directly into England's eyes.

England nodded his head, "I'll do anything to prove it to you that I do…" He smiled, and lifted his head a little to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much," America smiled, and rested his head on England's neck again. He closed his eyes, and relaxed, finally starting to fall asleep after his terrible day. England smiled as he felt the American slowly going to sleep on top of him. As America's breathing started to slow down, so did the thoughts in his mind and the darkness creeping in.

Suddenly an imagine of a version of a flag he didn't recognize started to fill every corner of his mind. Fireworks and sparkling drinks and lights started to appear in his unconsciousness. He smiled in his sleep as trumpets sounded in his mind and bombs filled the air.

A feeling of happiness and a feeling of relief passed through his visions. This was an amazing dream.

 _ **A/N: Can anyone guess what time period he is thinking of? Huehuehue**_

 _ **I love it when you guys review so please do that for this chapter!**_

 _ **~NorwegianPilot17**_


	21. sheiks and joints

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the week delay! I am just finishing up another one of my major stories *wink wink* (read it. It's Dennor. It's cool) *wink wink* and that was my main priority for this week._**

 ** _Sorry again, but please enjoy!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

England woke up to the wonderful smell of America's skin and clothing that instantly made him smile. This was the first time he woke up to this smell so close to him. He oddly felt like he was at home. He wrapped his arms around America, breathing it in once more.

The American snuggled into him, starting to wake up. England smiled at the new consciousness found in America, and quietly sighed, "Good morning~" England could see the American grin as he wrapped his strong arms tightly around England. The Brit started to tiredly play with America's hair, as they lay there.

Suddenly, America started to get up, and put his hands on opposite sides of England shoulders, pinning him in one place, his eyes still closed. America yawned and stretched a little, before finally opening his eyes. Right when he saw what was under him, he yelped, and practically jumped off the bed away from England.

"What is it? England asked, blushing out of embarassement of what he probably looked like in the morning. Would that really scare America off the bed?

"What the-!" America shouted, still on the ground, "What are you doing in my bed?"

England then figured it out very quickly after that statement that America had probably lost and gained memories like normal. What was making him do this? Should he have spotted it by now? Oh well. Now was not the time to think about how to increase America's speed of becoming normal again, it was time to try and get America to calm down and not freak out like the last times he had done this whole memory thing.

England replied to him, "Well actually this is my bed… But wait, if you didn't know I was here, then why did you snuggle me all morning?"

A faint shreik could be heard in the back of America's throat as he blushed a bright red, "I thought you were a pillow or a dream or something," he retorted, "and I was thankfully and definitely not dreaming about you!"

England laughed a little, "Tell that to your past selves," he mumbled.

"What?" America asked.

"Nothing."

America rolled his eyes and started to get up, but something made his eyes widen and him to quickly look up to England, "We didn't-," he looked down to see if he had decent clothes on, "Did we?"

England blushed at America's assumption, and overexagerated his reply, "No! Never! I mean... not never, but not now!"

"Did I drink too much last night? Is that why I can't remember anything? Where am I anyway?" he asked, still freaking out.

"We are in a hotel in France," England calmly said, starting to get up.

"Is this France's doing? Because I don't want to be with you as much as you don't want to be with me, I swear!" America said, causing England to frown. What time period was this? What could England possibly have done this time to make America finally stop loving him?

He ignored America's last comment, and asked, "America what year is it?"

"What? Out of all the questions you have about why we are together in a hotel room in France and how I don't remember how we got here, you ask that?"

"Just… answer the question," England responded.

America sighed, "Uh… it's the year of 1921. What, do you want the date and month too?"

England was confused. What was so significant about 1921 that made America go to that period of time. Did he do something to the American then that had to be fixed? For once in the last few days he actually wished America was in a significantly hard time so it would be easy to make him feel better and make him move on to a new stage. But how would he make America feel better when he was already happy? This was the roaring 20's America was in right now! He was most likely at his happiest!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made both of the countries turn their heads. France crept in from from door, and said, "I heard yelling. Is he-?"

"Yes," England interruped, "And in the bloody roaring 20's at the moment, too!"

"Ah," France said, nodding his head, "Did you admit that you loved him last night?"

England blushed at the question out of embarassment that America was in hearing distance and would hear his answer.

He nodded his head, "Yes I did, but he doesn't remember it, and now that he is in a happy time, I can't make him feel better again. I think that is what is making him move through the eras!"

France looked down, "Actually… Because of the consecutive patterns of what has happened, I think it is you confessing your love for him that is making him move on through the times," he smirked, "Romantic, no?"

England rolled his eyes, ignoring the last part, "Really? Why and how is that working? It doesn't make any sense!" England retorted, ignoring America's confused expression.

"We don't know, but it seems to be working, so just keep doing it," France said.

England frowned, "You do know he is in between us right? And if you heard of what he said before you came in then you would know that if I confessed any kind of love to him then he wouldn't care."

"I second that!" America said, starting to get up, "Sure England is somewhat of a sheik, but I wouldn't say I love him. We are just friends…kind of…It's a like/hate relationship, really."

"Sheik?" England said to himself, as France spoke over him, ignoring America's last comment.

"Look.. England, America won't remember any of this, so just tell him you love him and let's just get it over with. You can make it more meaningful when he is back to normal and can actually remember it, alright?"

England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, mad that France was telling him what do. Since when was he so easy to follow orders from that frog? Oh well…. "Fine," he said, "I'll make it quick. I just hope that the next era he is in he uses words that are actually real. What even is sheik?"

France smiled, "I'll give you two lovers privacy, oui?"

He left before England could protest against it, leaving the two nations in the room alone yet again. England turned to the now majorly confused nation, and took a deep breath.

"England, you don't have to do whatever France is telling you to do. It's fine. I don't love you back, either so don't waste your time."

"What?" England asked, frowning at what America just said.

America stood up fully and started to turn to walk away from the british man, but England quickly grabbed America's shoulders and pressed him against the wall.

"Look," England said, now getting angry, "I don't know what is with you right now, but I know for a fact that you love me, ok? Now I am not sure why you are throwing this little act of not loving me or even liking me, but it needs to stop now. The America I know loves me so much and always will even if I don't love him back. Becauase I know he wouldn't give up! Well guess what? I do love you back! Now tell me now that you love me too, so I can get that America back again."

England was expected America to hug him back and tell him that he did love him back and then they would repeat what had gone on the last few times they had confessed their love for eachother. Then America would be back to normal in no time.

But that wasn't the case.

Instead, America looked blankly at him, thinking. Then suddenly, he said, "What do you think I am some pushover? I have- I never did love you, but if I did, it is only right for you to be able to wait for me like I did for you-! Hypothetically speaking of course…"

He pushed England off of him, and started to go through his luggage that was lying on the ground, "Is there any suitable clothes around here? I'm going to a gin mil."

"What?" England asked confused, "Gin Mill? Does that mean bar?"

"England I am going to get some whiskey! Does it matter what I call where I get it from?!" America finally said, getting annoyed at the many questions and comments England was saying about his language, "Now don't follow me because I want to be alone."

America quickly grabbed his suit's jacket and not his bomber jacket, probably because he didn't recognize it, and opened the door. England yelled for France to catch him, but no one was on the other side of the door. America left in a hurry and was out of sight before England could chase after him.

England put on suitable clothes and ran to the elevator to start looking for America. He could not see stuff from this era or else he would get hurt! When England stepped in to the elevator that had just reached him, he found that France was in the elevator also.

"What are you doing here?!" England asked, angry at him for not being their to catch America, as the elevator doors closed.

"Hm? I tried to find Matthiu because I needed a break from standing at the door," he whined, "I couldn't find him but I only left for three minutes. Don't tell me you lost Amerique already!"

"Shut up, frog…" England crossed his arms, frowning.

The elevator doors then opened, revealing the lobby level of the hotel. America was no where in sight but that could have meant that he ran or hid or was on a different level.

"He said he was going to go a joint but he doesn't even know where one is. He could be anywhere!" England said, stepping out of the elevator.

France sighed and walked out after him, "Then we better start looking… It will only be a matter of time before he sees something he is not supposed to see."

 ** _A/N: There you go. Whoop_**

 ** _Please review because I love all of you guys' reviews so much!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	22. No pain no gain

**_A/N: I don't always know what to write in my Author note's, but when I do, I'll guarantee you it will be amazing._**

 ** _But for right now all you will get from me is pure rubbish._**

 _America Freedom Jones_

"Oh bollocks, he isn't anywhere on the lobby level and hasn't come down yet!" England shouted, as he looked behind a house plant, which was the last place he looked before he had searched the whole lobby floor of the hotel for America.

France came from out of a room marked for employees only. Since he was France though, he was allowed to go inside. "I looked at all the surveillance tapes for the last hour and he hasn't left, that's for sure…" France said, walking up to England.

"Then where could he be?" The brit asked himself out loud.

France looked around, and then got an idea when he saw a hallway that had a sign that announced it led to the bar. He turned back to England, and said, "Well you did say he was planning on getting whiskey. What if he went to the bar in the hotel?"

England looked to what France was looking at before, and thought how that actually wasn't that bad of an idea. "Fine," he admitted to France being right, grudgingly, "I doubt he is there, but let's still check."

He then started to run to the bar with France following behind to see if America was anywhere to be found in that area. When they got to the bar, they both immediately heard a very recognizable voice yelling, "What do you mean ID? I want whiskey, can't you just trust that I am old enough to have it?"

"Son, it is hotel policy to show us your ID before getting any kind of alcoholic beverage. You don't look older than nineteen, to be honest," the bartender argued.

"Nineteen?! I am older than your great grandparents!" America retorted, getting angry, "I just finished fighting in World War I a few years ago, and if I am old enough for that, then I am old enough for whiskey, don't you think?"

The bartender confused, asked, "What? Sir are you alright?"

"I am more than alright! Actually I am not, because so much has happened this morning and I can't even get a drink to drowned my feelings! Now please, stop making up such a tomfoolery of this whole 'ID' thing, and get me a drink!" America shouted, getting impatient with what seemed like a trick being played on him.

Finally, England stepped in, "America stop talking to people like this. Just because you are confused about everything, doesn't mean you have to make other people confused." He tried to play it off like America was somewhat sane, having to save him from his World War I statement.

"Confused? This man is confused! He is asking for some 'ID' and doesn't remember the war that just happened a few years ago!" America said, fighting against England's hold. England kept his arms around America and started to try and drag him away, "America will you please just calm down? I'll give you whiskey back in the room if you want it that badly!"

America stopped struggling, and turned to face England, still wrapped in his arms. "really?" he smiled, "Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged England tightly, causing the Brit to blush. "Get off me!" England struggled, not wanting to be embarrassed any further.

"What? I thought you said you loved me!" America teased, still hugging him.

In the midst of his blushing, England stopped struggling, and asked, "What? Do you love me back?"

America paused teasing and snuggling him, and answered simply, "No…"

England frowned and pushed America off him, "Why?!"

America faked a laugh and grinned as he said, "Because you are such an old man! Why would I?"

The Brit shook his head, "…What is wrong with you…?" He then left in a hurry, leaving America behind in the bar.

"England wait!" America called after him. He then turned to France, "I don't know what his problem is! Should I go after him?"

"Duh oui, Amerique, he is hurt!" France frowned, rolling his eyes as he shooed the American away. As America quickly ran off after England, he face-palmed, "These two are hopeless…"

America quickly ran into the elevator that England walked into before the doors could close, and asked, "England what is up with you?" He said, catching his breath from running so quickly. How did he get so out of shape? He had been very energetic lately! England frowned, looking at him panting and bending over, "It's none of your business… Not like you care anyway."

"What?" America scoffed, confused as to what was going on, "England, you are not making any sense! Just tell me why you are being such a dramatic fella, and I'll fix it!"

The doors to the elevator opened, and England immediately stepped out and onto the floor that their room was on. America quickly followed, "Come on, England, talk to me!"

"Stop following me!" England said, rolling his eyes, as he got to his room's door, and got out his room key that was in his pant pocket. He unlocked and opened the door, quickly walking inside, so he could close it before America could get in. America could stay in the 20's for all he cared, he just wanted to be alone right now. America got ahold of the door though, and forced it open, closing it behind him when he got into the room.

"England please!" he said, starting to get frustrated, "Just tell me what is wrong!"

England frowned, "Fine… You want to know what is wrong with everything that is going on right now?"

America smiled, "Yes, Thank you!"

"Then sit down. I'll show you." England said simply. Confused, but curious, America sat down on the closest bed, and waited for England to show him what was making him act so strange.

England sighed, knowing that what he was about to do was going to probably hurt America, but he needed to weaken him in some way so he could help him. That was how he was moving through the times. Not this whole love crap. If his love confession worked, then America would feel the same way back or at least be in a different time by now. But that was not the case. So what was about to be done, had to be done.

England pulled out his Apple phone. It was a simple iphone, big in America. It was something that 1920's America would not recognize. He held it in front of the American, getting ready for anything.

America stared at the object for a few moments. He then smiled, "Woah! This is amazing! Is this new technology that you are making? Can I see the ideas and help? Is this why you are being so dramatic, because you are stressed?

England rolled his eyes. Of course he was too curious in this time for it all to sink in. He would have to America do more with it. "Just… hold it," he said, hovering it over America's hands.

America quickly took it, and held it in his hands, admiring the feel and design of it. He couldn't wait to find out what it did! Suddenly though, he felt a burn in his heart, causing every heart beat to feel like a sharp cut from the inside of his chest. This caused him to drop the phone immediately.

England picked it up and handed it back to him, "Keep holding it."

"What?" America asked, looking up at him, as he held his hands close to his chest, "I think there is a flaw in the technology, because it hurts! Is it some kind of torture device?"

"No," England answered plainly, "Now hold it."

America shook his head, "I don't wanna! Why is it not hurting you?"

England avoided his questions, "Hold it."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Never!"

"That's it," he said, as he then forced the phone into his hands, "We are doing this the hard way."

America tried to struggle against him and the phone, but it was no use with the constant stabbing of his heart beat happening every second, for the more his fear increased, the faster his heart beats got. "England my heart hurts, please stop!" the American begged, but England did not stop.

"America this phone has been around for a while now. It has upgraded all thanks to the people of the world seeing how far they can go with technology. You are a huge help with all that, but you can't even remember that, can you? You can't remember a lot of things, America! So you want to know why I am being all dramatic all of the sudden? Because it is 2015 and you think we are still in the roaring 20's!" England said, now holding the phone directly on his heart.

Every word that came out of England's mouth was making America hurt more and more in his brain and heart. "S-Stop it!" America shouted, weakly putting his arms up to try and push England off of him. England smiled, "Do you even remember loving me? You should, but you seem so clueless…"

England wished that it had always been this easy to fight America. He felt bad that he was making the person he loved feel great pain, but he tried not to thinking about it like that. This was truly the only way to help him.

Without warning, though, America switched their positions and quickly pushed England off of him, immediately pinning him to the bed, throwing the phone to the other side of the room. "What the-?" England started to say, but America punched him.

"Stop talking!" he was panting, trying to catch his breath from going through all that pain, "Just... stop talking!"

England shut his mouth, not wanting to get punched in the face again, and also wondering what turned on in America's mind for him to suddenly go off like that. "You really think that I would just forget loving you?!"

Silence fell over the rom, as England stopped struggling against America. "What?" England said, confused as to why America confessed to ever loving him just now. "You heard me!" America shouted back, still pinning him to the bed, "I loved you ok? I still do! But I couldn't stand waiting for yo65u so I tried to forget you! But right when it was starting to work, you come and confess to me out of nowhere? Who do you think you are?! Do you think you can just get what you want when you want it?! I love you but I am sick of the game you play!"

"So you do love me?" England asked, only focusing on that one important fact rather than why America was probably hiding it.

America rolled his eyes, "That probably is all you care about, right? All you want is to be loved back, but you never care about anyone's feelings." America replied.

"Not that isn't it! I just… I really did think that stopped loving me, and I am glad to hear that that isn't the case…"

"So what? You will probably lose interest in a few days or weeks or so…" America frowned, "I don't want to waste my time thinking that it will last if it for sure will not."

"But it will!" England protested, "Trust me. The only person I have ever loved is you! Maybe not like now when we first met, but I have seen how you have grown America. I love you. For real and as an equal. And once you realize that, I want to be with you forever."

America opened his mouth, about to say something, but turned out speechless. He honestly had no idea what to say to that confession. He had always wished that this would happen, but now that it was finally happening, he didn't know what to do…

 ** _A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter came out super late, but eh. Too many excuses to fit in an author's note._**

 ** _Please review because all of them make my day! Thank you for the reviews on last chapter, too!_**

 ** _~NowegianPilot17_**


	23. daydreaming

**_A/N: *puts on sunglasses and throws new chapter on table* Sorry I'm late, but life got in the way. *falls over* Did you know life spelled backwards is EXCUSES!?_**

 ** _I don't even know. Enjoy this chapter!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

It felt like an eternity before America finally made up his mind, still looking troubled with his decision. He climbed off of England and stood up, "I… Can we talk about this? I have grown, and I am going to make sure I don't just jump into something that could ruin me. This is a time of war and if you are planning anything I will find out."

England nodded his head, "S-Sure… What about this all do you want to talk about?"

"Not sure," America mumbled, shaking his head, "But since the bartender is playing a cruel joke on me with this I.D. junk, whatever that is, can you buy me a drink? I am in desperate need of one…"

England got up, "I guess I could… But then we have to talk about this, ok?"

"Why are you in such a rush?" America looked, suspicious of how England was rushing things.

A scowl went across the Brit's face, "I'm not in a rush, you bigot, I just don't want to waste my time!"

America laughed, and wrapped an arm around England, "Ah there is the cranky Brit I know and… love…! At first I was a little worried that someone had taken over your body or you had some evil twin, but wow, this is really you!"

"How wouldn't it be?" England asked, blushing at the fact that America actually liked his crankiness, and he said he loved him, "Honestly, America, sometimes you can be so stupid…"

America smiled, "Ah, I used to hate when you said that to me, but knowing you love it, makes me feel better~" America laughed a little and opened the door, "Now let's go get me some whiskey!"

~(***)~

Only ten minutes later, America was starting to drink his first glass of whiskey that he had had in a long time. "Ah…" he sighed as he took a sip, "terrible yet so good at the same time… You can buy me more with that little 'I.D.' thing of yours, right? Why do you have to have I.D.'s in France now? Where can I get one?"

"Too many questions that can be answered later. We have to talk about other things, remember?" England said, trying to get the American back on track.

"Oh that's right!" America replied, setting down his whiskey, "I have made up my mind. I just wanted you to bring me down here so I can get whiskey. I love you and I do want to start…," he leaned in closely, whispering, "dating you…."

England could barely hear what America had said, but he heard enough. "Oh thank God… Finally!" he said, "Let's go to bed then! It's getting late."

"What? Geez, England, buy me a drink first. Oh wait you did, ok, take me on a date first, alright? I don't even know if I can trust you still!" America tried to reason with England.

The Brit was hearing what America had to say and shook his head, sighing, "America we fought alongside each other in the most recent war. If that is not enough reason to trust me then I don't know what is."

"I know, but that is fighting! This is love they are completely diff-!"

America was then cut off by England leaning across the table, and quickly grabbing ahold of the American's shirt, and pulling him close to kiss him. Surprised by the kiss, it took a few moments for America to recover from it all and actually kiss England back. England smiled, thankful that he was actually kissing back and not running away. 1920's America sure was strange…

England stopped kissing him and grinned as he sat back. He blushed when he saw America's still surprised face though and looked down, "I-I don't know what came over me… It was the only way to shut you up, ok, Git?!"

No response came from the American. England slowly looked up, now worried that maybe America actually did run away like he predicted. Surprisingly though, America was still sitting at his seat at the table. He was just sitting their daydreaming though.

"…A-America?" England asked, confused on how the American could get distracted so easily. The American didn't respond again. England snapped his fingers in front of America's eyes, trying to get him to snap out of it, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Now England was getting worried. Was this something that America normally did in the 1920's? Sure it was weird, but this version of America did plenty of weird things for this simple glaze over his expression to seem normal.

It was only until a single tear fell from America's eye, when England knew that America wasn't just daydreaming. He was watching something in his mind and it was causing him to cry. England had a good idea of what America could possibly have been watching, and he knew it wasn't good. He knew it was a memory, and this era wasn't going to be a fun one.

England quickly picked up America's immobile body, and carried him bridal-style to the elevator. Everything was limp and lifeless except for his eyes which couldn't close. England struggled to carry the heavy American, but managed to do so, and carry him out of the elevator and to their hotel room quickly.

When he got them both inside their hotel room, he quickly laid America down on his bed, and got prepared for the storm that was about to come. He called up France.

"Ah Angleterre~ Has Amerique gone back to normal yet?" France answered, saying that as his greeting.

England frowned hearing such a stupid statement being made. He answered, "If he were back to normal, the last person I'd be calling would be you, frog."

"Ah, such a wonderful personality as usual…." France sighed, "What is wrong then?"

"He is going into a new era right now," England answered simply, "And I can tell it is not going to be a good one. Just… please get people here for back up. I don't think I can handle this one alone."

"Oui, I will try. I know a few people are free, so we will be their shortly," France replied.

"Thank you," England quickly said, before hanging up the phone and turning to look at America.

America's eyes were closed now, but tears were still falling from his shut eyes, as he curled up in bed, asleep. England frowned and laid down next to America. "What could you possibly be dreaming about?" he asked to America, knowing that the American couldn't answer him. He probably couldn't even hear him either.

He wrapped his arms around the American and snuggled him, knowing there was no way anyone could find out about this loving gesture fortunately for him and how he easily got embarrassed. He kissed America on the cheek and held him close, "Hopefully in this next era, you will learn again just how much I love you…"

 ** _A/N: When the super late chapter you all were waiting for was super short :/ Sorry!_**

 ** _Please review though because I love all of you guys' reviews so much!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	24. The New Era

**_A/N: When you are watching South Park while writing :#3_**

 ** _The only thing I can say is the reason this chapter is so late is because I was afraid to post it. But I can't escape this, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I am trying my best to be respectful to this subject, but if you have a problem with anything in the chapter, then privately tell me on PMs. Thank you_** ** _J_**

 ** _Sorry to be so rough and you don't even know what I am talking about, but enjoy the chapter!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

"Took you long enough," England grumbled, as everyone finally showed up to their hotel room, "You are lucky he is still sleeping, because if I had to deal with him alone, then you all would have to worry about something more than America getting back to normal."

"Angleterre calm down," France said, sighing, "It is hard rounding up people still left here after a meeting. They usually go back to their country right after, but with America being in trouble, a few stayed." France nodded to the others behind him, which were Canada, Japan, Prussia, and Lithuania. "Oher countries are here, but apparently they are the ones that were involved in the first incident with America and they turned themselves in. Germany is questioning their intentions, and Italy insists on staying with him…"

England nodded his head, "Well this number is fine. I just don't want America to run off or have a mental breakdown. We need to talk more outside though, because I don't want him to wake up because of us yet."

The nations all went outside with England and closed the door behind them so they could let America sleep. As they were talking, the American started to wake up. When he woke up, he was immediately filled with feelings of sorrow and confusion. Tears filled his eyes until they started to fall again.

He closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his body more and cried silently. He couldn't let people see him at such a weak state. His body didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, but he still felt a big pain in his heart. This feeling was greater than any pain he ever felt, and he couldn't stop crying.

"W-What did I do wrong…" he said to himself, sobbing in his pillow, feeling weak from all the feelings overwhelming him.

England was on the other side of the door, talking with the nations and catching them up on what has happened so far, and how he thinks America is moving through the eras. When everyone was informed about everything, he left them out there to wait, before he went back inside to check on America.

He closed the door behind him and entered the dimly lit room that held the sobbing America. It took England a moment to hear the quiet sobs being muffled through a pillow America was holding to his face. England ran to the bedside, "America?" he called out, suspecting that he was probably awake since the American had such a strong grip on the pillow.

America didn't remove the pillow. He only froze there, and quickly stopped crying, so England couldn't hear him. He tried to control his voice as he asked, "What a-are you doing here?"

England wasn't sure what era America was in to be acting this way, but he figured that in every era, he was doing something wrong, so he said, "I'm sorry…." This would get America to respond back in an either wrathful way or a forgiving way. This would give England at least some information on what era America was in and how he could make him move on.

"B-But it's not your fault…" America sniffled, looking up from his pillow, confused, "Why are you sorry?"

England was confused. He didn't do something wrong? Then what did he have to fix? He took a deep breath and replied to America, "I don't know… If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you though, ok?"

America nodded his head slowly, trying not to cry, "I just- Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?"

England sighed, not knowing what America was talking about, "You did nothing wrong, ok?"

"But so many of my people are dead now!" America cried, "Why couldn't they just kill me instead and spare my people!"

Listening to what America was saying, England was starting to get ideas of what era America could be in right now. Could it be the Great Depression? That wouldn't have been that much of a time skip, but that would explain him being so depressed. But… no one really killed his people…

"America… do you know what's going on?" England finally asked, not being able to play the guessing game in his mind anymore. If he was going to help America, he'd have to know exactly what was going.

The American sniffled, "W-Well it happened just a few days ago… My boss told me to stay away from the news a-and everything hurts… It doesn't right now, but I-I," more tears started to fall from America's eyes, "I'm so weak…"

England quickly bent down to hug him. As he held him, he said, "America, listen to me right now when I say this. You are not weak. You never were weak, you never will be, but I haven't seen the news so what happened?"

America cried into England's shoulder, and sobbed, "T-The twin towers… they fell!"

Immediately, England knew just how bad this situation was. He was just in the time of just a few days after 9/11. There was no way he could ever bring love into a situation like this! America would not want to hear about that after the disasters that had happened in the era he was in! What was England going to do? Should he just wait for a couple of years before finally bringing it up? Could he wait that long?

He wondered what was an appropriate way to handle the situation while holding the crying American close to him. "Shh…" he hushed him, "I am going to fix this ok? Everything is going to be fine," he slowly stated. He knew he couldn't fulfill any of the promises he was making, but he had to calm down America in some way. His country was there for America when this happened, hell, all the countries were.

This wasn't going to be like last time though. Only he and a few other countries were here, and even they didn't know what was going on to help America in any way. Only he knew what was going on, and he still had to ask America what happened. How was America going to react this time?

England was so busy wondering what was going to possibly happen, that he didn't even realize the American falling asleep on his chest. "Already falling asleep again?" he asked America, softly. He smiled and kicked his shoes off before the pulling the covers over both of them. Why was he worrying so much? It was America after all. He was free and brave and strong and could get through anything. He was a hero.

~(***)~

England woke up from his long nap, and looked outside the window. It was still dark out, and the room was dimly lit by the light of the moon. England looked down at where the American previously was, but only then realized that he wasn't in his arms anymore.

"America?" England called out, confused. If America tried to run away, then the others would have caught him and brought him back in here. Not to mention, he would have also woken up with all the commotion, too. England got out of bed and walked around the hotel room to see if he could find the American.

When he walked over to the bathroom door, he could see a light in the bathroom. He knocked on the door to the bathroom, betting that America was probably in there crying or something worse since that was the normality lately. "America are you in there?" he asked, putting his hand on the door knob, ready to open it if there was a stressed answer.

When he heard no answer though, he was confused. There was in fact no sound at all. England decided that it was best to check inside the bathroom anyway, and slowly opened the door, prepared for anything. When he looked inside, the bathroom was brightly lit, but no one was in there. No signs of blood or tears or any American either.

Confused, England closed the door, but when he turned back around, his face was directly aligned to a barrel of a gun that had just set a bullet into place. England's eyes widened and he stared at the person behind the gun, seeing America.

The American's cheeks were red and puffy and his eyes were blood shot as more tears fell from them. He kept the gun aimed at England's face, as he shouted, "You said you wanted to fix this… Well I know just how you can help me!"

 ** _A/N: Again, sorry this came out so late, but you know, HALLOWEEEEEEN. *cue spooky scary skeleton song* I also wanted to make sure that this wasn't offensive in any way to those who may have lost people in the tragedy of 9/11. Much respect goes to those who were lost._**

 ** _Please review because IDEK but I love you guy's reviews so much! They always make my day!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	25. You win

**_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, lol. I tried to update as quickly as possible so you guys wouldn't get mad, so here you go~_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

Arthur put his hands up, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this with the gun so close to his face. Not to mention, there was an American who suffered great tragedy that was in control of the trigger of the gun.

"America please!" he exclaimed, wide eyed, "What are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" America quickly replied, not lowering his aim, "Just… Shut up!"

Tears didn't seize to fall from his eyes as he spoke. To avoid getting a bullet through his head, England didn't dare to speak before America decided to finally explain the whole situation. The American held up England's apple Iphone, wincing as he touched it, but not lowering his gun.

"What is this…" America asked, "Is it a kind of phone?"

"Y-Ya," England replied hesitantly, still not sure if he was allowed to speak.

America looked at it once more, "I found it in your stuff. It was ringing so I answered it, and Japan was on the other line."

England wanted to ask him what Japan could have said, but he was afraid of angering America, so he stayed quiet. "I know you are probably wondering what Japan said to me, right? What kind of information he gave me about what the Hell is going on? Well I couldn't find out what he was going to tell me because the phone burned my hand."

The Brit gave an inner sigh of relief that Japan didn't get to bring himself into this. "With all the information that you guys know and aren't telling me, I have come to the conclusion that one of you caused this tragedy to happen!" America finished.

"Do you have anything to say?" America asked, not lowering the gun or the phone in both of his hands.

England nodded his head, "Two questions, actually. What does this have to do with my phone and what do you mean by I can help you finally?" He didn't want to ask any major questions because of the situation, but those were good enough to get some information out of him.

America shoved the phone into England's hand, having the Brit to have to quickly grab it so it didn't fall to the ground. When the American saw England's reaction to holding the phone, he said to himself, "Why doesn't it hurt you….?"

He shook his head, "Never mind that! This phone… It is a new kind of phone and I don't know how to use it. I need you to text all of the countries for me, and tell them something that will make them all come immediately. And obviously don't tell them I have a gun and I am going to kill whoever did this to me!"

England looked to the phone. He knew that if he didn't do what America said, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did actually shoot England. He was serious about this, and England couldn't blame him. He just couldn't put everyone else in danger though.

"What are you going to do if I don't text them?" England asked, yelling at himself in his mind for risking his life to ask such a stupid, rhetorical question. America looked down, tears falling probably from England being so stubborn, "I-I don't know! I'll shoot you and go after everyone else!"

That was when England realized that there was a simple solution to this. He kept his hands down by his side, so he wouldn't startle the American, as he said, "America… Shooting people who you just assume is guilty isn't a 'hero-like' thing to do, now is it?"

England's heart was beating fast, as he prayed under his breath for it to work to talk him out of all of this. "What do you mean?" Alfred asked, confused, but still not lowering the gun.

"Well," England replied, trying to think of something to say, "A hero saves people. You aren't saving people, you are planning on killing people, so that would make you the villain of this situation. I thought you always wanted to be a hero…"

He could hear America's breathing hitching up, making him ready to cry again, but he tried his best to keep his cool as he kept the gun up to England's face. "I am being a hero though! You guys are the villains! You killed my people! I am the hero because I am saving my own people!" he responded.

"But we didn't kill your people! You have to understand that, America!" England said, afraid he wouldn't be able to convince America that he was telling the truth.

"How can I trust you?!" America shouted, hands shaking as he was deciding if he should trust the Brit or not.

"Well I," England replied, hesitating for a moment to decide how to say the next few words correctly, "I love you… A-And I would never do anything to hurt you, America, you have to know that!"

"You love me?" America asked, almost only to himself, actually. He started to lower his gun as confusion and feelings filled his mind. "Yes, I do," England said, confirming his statement. When the gun was pointed towards the ground completely, England took the opportunity to hug the American to calm him down.

Still shocked, America hugged him back, "You love me…" he kept saying to himself almost in disbelief. England kept hugging him and rubbing light circles in his back, "Yes, I do… Very much, actually. I would never want something like this to happen to you…"

"I-If you love me," America pondered, lifting his arm with the gun in his hand up to his own head. England noticed this action and quickly jumped back to see what was going on. America had the gun to his head, crying once more, as he said, "If you really do love me than do this for me or else I will shoot!"

"What?!" England was shocked and surprise by the sudden action, "America please stop! This is all unreasonable!"

"Really?" America replied, not lowering his gun, "Because in my eyes the only unreasonable thing is what happened the other day, and what is reasonable is finding out which one of the countries did it and killing them!"

England looked at the phone he had been given just a few minutes ago, and realized that this was the only way to keep America safe. None of the countries were the cause of what happened on 9/11, so there wouldn't be any injuries!

He quickly texted all the countries:

 **America is back to normal! But he has important news that will affect all of us and our future. You all need to come back to France ASAP to find out, because something bad is happening and if we do not all know, it will soon end us. The world meeting will be held tomorrow at 8 pm, so far away countries have time to get here. Please do hurry.**

England quickly sent the text, not knowing what he was making up, but the countries would definitely come to that text. "Ok I sent it! Now please just put the gun down! Everyone will be here tomorrow at 8 pm, so put the gun away!"

America did so, but kept the gun close so England couldn't steal it. He was going to find out who did this, and he was going to make them pay.

~(***)~

A day had passed with England on edge about what was going to happen, and worried if he made the right choice or not of letting the countries come to this. He kept thinking about how far America would go to get answers.

America was getting ready for the world meeting, trying to look as stable as he could, while England didn't care about how he looked, because he was too paranoid to worry about silly things like that.

France had knocked on the door when he sent out the text, asking to come in to see the regular America again, but England answered with a, "He wants to make a grand comeback and wants to see everyone only at the world meeting. Don't worry, he isn't mad at all!" With enough arguing, England finally got France and the other countries outside the door to leave.

America put the gun in his belt and hid it by putting his bomber jacket on. "You ready to go? They should all be in there by now," America said, frowning, as he adjusted his usual outfit he wore to world meetings.

"Ya," England answered, frowning at what they were about to do. It wasn't really just America's fault anymore. It was his fault. It was more his fault than America's actually, since he was the reason why America was in that state of mind and the reason why all the countries were in the meeting room, too.

America opened the door and started to walk down the hall, a little confused on what hotel he was in, but he blamed it on shock that he couldn't remember where he was. He kept walking until he got to the elevator and got in it with England following closely behind.

While in the elevator, England suddenly remembered that America was about to find out that they were in France and not in America, so he came up with something quickly to make him not suspect France for anything. "Uh, just to remind you, your government thought it was best for you to stay outside of the country for a while, so you are now in France. I don't know if you remember that or not…"

America looked at him suspiciously, but quickly rolled his eyes, and replied, "Of course I remember… Just lead me to the meeting center." England smirked, knowing that America was lying about remembering, but he kept quiet and led him to the meeting center.

When they got there, America turned to England, "I want you to sit down the entire time and not say a word. You are the only person I trust right now, and I need you to be on my side no matter what happens. There is a killer within those countries, and I will find out who."

"O-Ok…" England muttered, looking down. He went in ahead of America and sat down in his seat at the crowded table of countries that were all staring at him. It only took five seconds for all the countries to bombard him with questions about America.

England looked up at all of their happy and confused faces and immediately regretted all of this. Sure this was to keep America from shooting himself, but was it worth someone or possibly everyone getting injured? Not to mention, no one would ever trust him again…

The Brit stayed quiet, trying to ignore them all before the door swung open and America walked in, smiling, almost like he wasn't in the era of tragedy anymore and was his happy usual self that he displayed to everyone. England wasn't that surprised that he was acting happy and perfectly fine in front of everyone because he didn't want to seem weak, but this was almost freaky how he masked his feelings so well. It made him think how often the American did it and to what extent…

America grinned as he greeted everyone, "Hello everyone! I am sorry to ask you guys to come here so randomly and quickly, but this really is important!" America stepped over the table and into the center of the room where he could see everyone. The room was quiet, as everyone was waiting for him to announce what was so important to all of them.

"Some people are missing…" he said to himself, frowning.

"England," he said, directing his attention towards the Brit, "A couple of countries are missing, why is that?"

England bit his lip, as he noticed who was missing and figured that that was probably who attacked him before, and they were being held up somewhere. Germany and Italy were there at the meeting, so the other countries must have been left somewhere alone, but hopefully unable to escape from wherever they were.

He shrugged, "Some countries couldn't get away from their country in the short time you wanted them. I know who is missing though and they have nothing to do with this."

The faces of the countries around the room changed to a confused expression, but England didn't care because they were all going to find out what was really going on in just a second. "America we are glad you are back to normal, but what is going on? You said you wanted to tell us something important and we don't have all day…." Germany spoke up.

America was now the one with the confused look, but then looked to England assuming that what Germany said had something to do with the excuse that got them all to come there. He smirked and turned back to Germany, laughing.

"Ya about that…" he said, still laughing, "I lied." He then pulled out his gun and pointed it towards everyone, turning to all parts of the room so everyone could get a good look at what was really going on. Gasps could be heard around the room, and England closed his eyes, not wanting to know what was going to happen now. There was no turning back from what was going to happen.

"America! England! What is going on?!" England could hear some countries ask, but no one got up for they knew America was not afraid to shoot anyone who acted out against him. America waited for all the commotion to die down before saying, "I am sure you are all aware of the attack the happened against me just a few days ago, right?" he smiled, knowing that that would answer everyone's questions to why they were there.

Except, only looks of confusion were a response. That was until Italy spoke up, "Oh you mean what England did to you?"

England's heart then skipped a beat, knowing that America was probably going to think he was behind 9/11 now. "…What?" America asked, looking over to England who was now trying his best to remember a spell on disappearing.

"England…" the Brit heard America say in a low voice, causing his skin to have goosebumps. He opened his eyes to see America in the center of the room, now pointing his gun at him, "What does Italy mean?"

"Uh…. Guys he is talking about 9/11…" England tried to subtly say without making America angry. Many 'Oh….' s filled the room after that, but America said, "Why are you telling them that? Of course they know I am talking about the attack on the twin towers! It is a huge tragedy that wouldn't make sense to not be talked about, so they knew! Which means… You attacked me! You lied to me and said that I could trust you and you could fix this, but you were lying the whole time!"

America had tears in his eyes from the betrayal that he was feeling. England started to get up, "No, no, I would never do that to you! You have to believe me!"

He was suddenly cut off by America clicking the revolver of his gun, ready to shoot England. The gun was pointed at his chest, shaking because the American was holding in his sobs. "Can you at least tell me why you did it…." He said in almost a whisper as he looked down.

"I didn't do it, America! Please you have to believe me! Everyone, tell him that I did not attack the twin towers because he is not listening to me!" England said, looking up at everyone.

France nodded his head, "Amerique it is true, Angleterre would never do something like that because he loves you! You have to know that!"

America looked up at him, still hurt from thinking that England would do something so terrible to him. "Then why did Italy say England did it? Was he lying? Italy always tells the truth under pressure though so he obviously couldn't have been lying!"

Italy spoke up, "I thought you were talking about a different tragedy, America! England didn't do anything!"

America's eyes widened and he groaned, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop playing with my mind! I know what you all are doing! Tell me the truth now!" He kept his gun aimed at England, but looked around at everyone, not caring if they saw his tears anymore.

Silence filled the room, for no one knew what to say. No one wanted to mention who really did it, because that would hurt America because of the magic, but it was either that or someone got seriously injured.

America sniffled and nodded his head, as he said, "Ok… I see the truth now. You all are protecting England, but it is obvious he did it. He always hated me… and treated me like, like shit! But I see now that all this time he has been trying to destroy me," America looked to England and smiled, "Well congratulations, Iggy… You win this time…"

England could almost see the next actions ten years in advance, as America's gun started to point in a different direction other than him. Everything was almost in slow motion as England watched America start to point the gun at himself. Without thinking, England jumped over the table and to America and tried to grab his gun.

Crying, America could still fight against him strongly, and did so, trying to get a better grip of the gun. "Please, England stop!" America screamed, "Let me do this!"

"N-No!" England yelled, trying to get the gun out of his hand. Both had a strong grip on the gun as they were struggling to get it from each other. England saw the barrel of the gun pointed at them, and knew that if he didn't take it fast, this little fight would not end well at all. He was about ready to manage to take it out of America's hands when a loud noise sounded from their hands. America had accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun.

 ** _A/N: I love how I ended a cliffhanger just to give you guys an even worse cliffhanger. :3 Can't say I'm not a tiny bit proud._**

 ** _Reviews are much appreciated!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	26. The Truth

**_A/N: Hello! If this chapter came out early, your welcome, I love you. If it came out on time, be proud. If it came out late, then I TOTALLY did that for suspense reasons…_**

 ** _No matter what time this chapter came out… please enjoy! :)_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

Everyone in the meeting room either jumped under the desk or shouted out in fear of where the bullet went. After the loud bang of the shot rang throughout the room, everyone had to cover their ears to stop the ringing.

Finally, when the noise and commotion started to calm down, people got up and started to look for where the bullet went. The first thing they looked to was America who they just realized had dropped the gun. His eyes were wide as he stared down at England. That is when it was seen where the bullet went.

England stumbled back, spitting up blood as he held the side of his stomach. America quickly started to regret everything, and grabbed England to keep him from falling back. "England! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" he said, tears already forming in his eyes.

The Brit put his hand on America's shoulder to calm him down. "Don't worry," he said, "I've been through worse, so please calm down…"

"B-But!" America stuttered, looking up to everyone who was quietly looking on, not wanting to make any moves against America, "We need to get him a doctor!"

England tried to stand up straight again without America's help. Shakily he said, "Why are you caring now? I thought I attacked you and your people in a hate crime…"

"I-I know, but you just tried to save me! You wouldn't do that if you wanted me to die right?" America said, freaking out as he realized what he said and acknowledged the truth.

England smiled, almost chuckling a little as he said, "Ah, I'm glad you finally believe me." Honestly, England was not afraid of how he was shot. He was a country; he obviously couldn't die since magic had nothing to do with it all. He just was in pain, but nothing was really going to happen to him, so he had no reason to freak out.

America though, was definitely freaking out. "England stop being so chilled out about this! I just shot you so please care a little bit!" America looked up at everyone staring, now holding onto England again, "We need to get him to a hospital, someone call a doctor!"

France and Japan nodded their heads and ran out of the room to get a doctor. England started to get light headed due to blood loss, so America slowly sat him down, holding the upper half of his body in his arms. He put his hand tightly over England's bullet wound to try to stop him from bleeding out anymore.

England kept nodding off as America cried over him, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I know you can't die, but I didn't mean to shoot you!"

The Brit wanted to tell America that it was all going to be ok, but was too tired and confused on what was going on to speak. Too tired to keep his eyes open any longer, England finally closed his eyes, causing the American to sob even more. "England! Iggy, please stay awake for me! Stay awake please! I-I love you so m-much…." He broke out into sobs again, holding England closely.

A doctor finally came in, and pushed America away so he could check out England's health and see what had to be done. The doctor called for the countries to carry England out and into a room for him to get the bullet out. Germany, Romania, and Denmark volunteered to carry him out of the room, leaving all the countries alone with America who was on the ground crying his apologies.

Canada was the first to slowly walk over to him and hug him. America quickly leaned into his brother, crying and holding on to him. "I'm so sorry Mattie… I'm so sorry!" "Shh…" Canada tried to calm him down, "Any of us would have done the same thing…."

That fact was true. All of the countries would stop at nothing to find out who hurt their people, and what America did was totally reasonable for what happened to him. "T-The person who did this is still out there and England is hurt badly. I-I am a failure of a country…"

"Hey," Canada reprimanded, "Don't you dare say that. You are doing so well for a country who was 'just' under attack, ok? I am proud of you, England is proud of you, we all are proud of you…."

Seeing everyone around the room still staring on afraid to ruin the moment, Canada looked up for permission for what he was about to say. He looked back down to America, "T-This is going to hurt a little America, but…. The people that hurt you was not a country…"

"What?" America asked, feeling a tiny pain in his chest, but it was nothing compared to the guilt he was feeling right now.

"Your people caught the person who claimed all responsibility for what happened on September eleventh, and he was killed," Canada explained.

"Really?" America smiled, looking up as tears still fell, "When?"

Canada sighed. He heard and saw for himself how America reacted to memories and was not excited to be the one to cause pain for America, no matter how much his brother annoyed him at times. This certainly wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

"Well…" he started out, "Four years ago, actually."

At first, America was confused with an expression across his face that showed that fact plainly, He only started to feel pain the more he thought about what Canada just said. "W-What do you mean four years ago? The attack happened just a few days ago, so how was he killed four years ago? This has to be a mistake!" America argued.

"No America," Canada replied, "It's not. You have to believe me." He pulled out his phone and turned it on, showing America the date on his phone, which showed '8:43 August 1, 2015'

As soon as America saw the date his head started hurting as a migraine appeared and got even more painful each second he thought about what was going on and questioning his memory. His vision was getting blurry as he started to remember how his experience of 9/11 really went with all the countries being there for him.

Canada felt terrible, seeing the pain in America's eyes and blood slowly falling from his nose as he was starting to realize the truth about this all. He hated seeing his little brother in pain, but he knew this was the right choice for all of the countries together. America was confused as to why he was reliving the terrible event and how he could barely remember it and the next fourteen years after that.

"W-What is going on?" he managed to say, starting to hyperventilate, "Why can't I remember anything?!"

Holding America still, Canada shook his head, not wanting to say the real cause of this whole ordeal, because that would only make matters worse. He only sighed and said, "That doesn't matter right now. England is injured badly and you need to know that he loves you."

"What? That is important right now?! I don't remember anything that has happened in the last fourteen years and you want me to know if England loves me? I know he loves me, he reminds me all the time even though he is a jerk to me all the time… He says we are like brothers…. I know we fight all the time, and I realize now how terrible it was for me to accuse him of doing something so terrible…He probably hates me now…"

America looked down, causing France to sigh and step in realizing that convincing someone that they were loved was something he was an expert at. "Amerique… You and Angleterre have been through too much for this to make him hate you. If he hated you this easily than he probably already hated you, Oui?"

Canada glanced at France, confused how those words were going to help. France shrugged and kept talking, "What I am trying to say is… England loves you unconditionally. And more than a brother, too. He has been trying to tell you that, but you know how hard it is for him to get his feelings out there. Especially a feeling as grand as love. We think what will help this situation is for you two to work it out and just tell each other your feelings."

America was still confused how love had anything to do with this situation at all, but still had another question that sparked up when France spoke to him. "My…feelings?" he asked, sniffling and looking up at the Frenchman.

France nodded his head, "Oui, of course. You do love Angleterre more than a brother too, right?"

"More than a brother?" America asked more to himself than to France. At the same time as thinking about his feelings for the Brit, he was trying to fight off his massive migraine that kept growing and growing the more he thought about the subject. Suddenly, he realized the situation around him.

England loved him more than a brother just like he had loved the Brit all these years! Of course he would never admit how he felt like that for England for that long of a time, but maybe he could play it off like he just realized he loved England. His eyes lit up, because he was thinking about finally getting to tell England how he felt.

He grinned, "I-I love him!" his eyes widened even more, as his smile faltered, "Oh my gosh, I shot him…"

Canada laughed at the sudden changes in his mood, "Go tell him!" He knew where this was going, and knew America was going to fall asleep at some point, meaning that America would move on to a different era, but he was happy how America was having a happy closure from this tragic period in time.

"Ok!" America got up quickly, vision blurry and mind dizzy and in pain. He jumped over the desks yet again and ran towards the door to where he figured England was taken. France followed him, wondering when America was going to go into the different era since he found out his own and England's feelings. Hopefully that was all he needed too, since England was unconscious and couldn't confirm what had been told.

Turns out, that was thankfully all America needed, because half way out the door he collapsed onto the ground. France ran over to him and picked him up, "Always so graceful…" he sighed.

Canada smiled, "Well at least now he can move on to a different era. I wonder how many of these kinds of things we have to go through before we get the old America back…" France sighed, looking down at the American. He wondered that too, thinking about how long this will go on and how long they will all be able to keep it up or if America will ever be the same again. He wondered what was at the end of this road and he really did hope things would go back to normal.

In fact, everyone was thinking what France was thinking. They just wanted this all to be over, and for America to stop suffering in pain because of the magic. They actually missed the old America that hid his pain for them and always laughed and smiled. None of the countries had ever seen him cry about his own feelings. He was always a hero to them, and without him, they had no idea what they were going to do…

America was laid down in a bed next to England's as both of them rested from the terribly long and confusing day that had almost come to an end. Hopefully the next era was happier for America's sake. And hopefully it was closer to the end of this spell so they could all get the America they loved so much now back.

 ** _A/N: Well that was a very dragged out ending. Sorry about that. I didn't kill anyone off mainly because it is kind of canon that countries don't die (unless the land of the country dies or dissolves itself) so it wouldn't be realistic for anyone to die of a gunshot. They did get injured though :)))))))))) YOUR WELCOME!_**

 ** _Reviews are much appreciated!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	27. The Date

**_A/N: Well hello there. It's thanksgiving break, yay! I'm tired, but let's do this._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

America woke up, not needing an alarm clock because after over a century of waking up at the same time every day, his brain got used to it and he woke up naturally. He nuzzled into his pillow, knowing he still had three hours until the world meeting and had plenty of time to eat and relax before dealing with everyone's condescending crap.

His memory was a little fuzzy, probably from having too many drinks the night before, and he couldn't remember his way around the hotel room. Did he even get into his room last night? He remembered he was in France though, so that would explain the feeling of a mild hangover.

The American opened his eyes, curious of where he was. The room was dark, making the light of a clock on the wall and the light coming in from the hallway the only lights in the room. America strained to see the time on the clock to just check if he might have slept past his usual wake up time because of the hangover.

His eyes widened we his eyes focused and he saw the time of 11:02 AM. His heart skipped a beat, realizing that the meeting had started two minutes ago. He threw the covers off of himself, and jumped up, realizing that he was already in his clothes.

"Ah thank God!" he said to himself, putting his hand on his face to make sure he had on his glasses. He didn't care about his face or hair, because he could not be late to another meeting. Everyone already was mean to him, but he didn't want lateness to be a reason for their mockery. That was the one thing he could control with them.

He figured his phone was in his pocket like usual and ran out the door to find that he wasn't in a hotel, but was already in the world meeting center. "What?" he said to himself, looking around. He shrugged, "Was last night really that crazy?"

He shook his head, "Never mind that, can't be late!" He then started to run where the meeting room was. He ran up to the door and slowly took a deep breath, not wanting to seem flustered or tired because then the countries would be exercising jokes about him. He put on a big fake grin and opened the door to the room already filled with countries.

One thing he noticed when he entered the room was that it was quieter than usual. All of the nations were still talking, but there was less chatter and also less nations. He shook it off, thinking that a lot of them were probably late too. That was good that he wasn't the only one.

He noticed that a few nations that were always the earliest ones there weren't there at all. Though no one would probably answer him, he closed the door and asked loudly, "Woah where is everyone?" He grinned and sat down next to Japan, who turned to him and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"A-America?" Japan said, softly, and looked to everyone who America had just noticed was also staring at him quietly. He sighed, thinking it was probably a trick that was being played on him. He acted like he was clueless and grinned, saying, "Woah guys, what is with the weird stares?"

Japan shook his head, getting his senses together, "Uhh, America what's the date?"

America laughed, "Really Japan? I'd think you'd ask more important questions to me, the hero!"

Japan rolled his eyes, "America answer the question."

Confused, America said, still smiling, "…It's July 10th, 2015. Why?"

Everyone listened closely, and once they processed the date that was less than a month before the present day, they started to think about what could have possibly happened that day and what he knew now. Suddenly, a few countries' eyes widened, remembering what happened that day.

"It's the day England cast the spell on him…" France said out loud, mainly to himself, but everyone could hear, and everyone simultaneously knew that the end of this whole deal was finally going to come to an end or was already at an end because he honestly didn't have to know about the whole spell that was placed on him.

"So…" America slowly said, confused about what was going on, "What did I miss?"

Everyone stared at him, afraid to say anything because they didn't want to remind him of anything that happened that he can't remember and hurt him anymore than he had been hurt the past month.

France spoke up, "Oh you only missed four minutes of the boring topic of global warming, so you are one lucky American! Uhh… Any thoughts on the subject?" He decided to act like they were having a world meeting like America probably thought they were just until they could figure out what to do.

"Well…" America said, trying to recall what his boss told him to say if this topic came up. When he did, he shook his head, "Nope, no thoughts on that boring subject!" he faked a laugh, "I do have one question though, where is everyone? Over ten people are gone, should we be worried? Even England is gone and he never misses a meeting…"

Everyone looked to France to speak again, since he was the one that had the main control on this whole situation now. He sighed, "The dates got mixed up for some people and they had to cancel."

"Huh…" America said, thinking, "I get how the other countries could have messed up, but… England kept reminding me about how the meeting was today, July 10th and he kept annoying me not to miss it. There is no way he could have missed it himself!"

"Well he called us and said he truly forgot about the date and had to miss this meeting. Why do you care so much about England anyway?" France asked, smirking inwardly, knowing that that would get the American to stop asking questions and move onto the next subject.

Of course that was the case, when America blushed and said, "No I do not care for that old killjoy!" he laughed, only himself knowing it was fake, "I just think it is funny how he was annoying me about this meeting and making sure I got here on time when he himself missed it. Ha, what a loser…"

France sighed, "Alright we get the point, Amerique. Let's just resume the meeting ok?"

"Aight!" America said, "You guys resume, but I am going to go to the bathroom, hopefully for the rest of this boring global warming topic," he laughed and got up, "Hero out!"

He then ran out of the room, closing the door behind him and went to the bathroom quickly. In the meeting room, everyone started discussing what to do. They knew America would be back soon, so they had to think of something quickly.

"How are we going to get him out of this era? Do we even need to?" Japan asked, getting up from his seat.

France shook his head, still thinking as he sat down, "Not sure… What would we even use to make him start remembering the last month anyway?"

Everyone grew quiet when he asked that, starting to think of different ways they could make America completely normal again. If they did leave him like he was, he would only be a month behind everyone else in his mind at least and forgot about this whole mishap. The only bad thing would be is if they did leave him like this and have everything go back to normal, something could trigger that one month of memory and he could get hurt or worse with that probably being his last era skip. They needed to be with him when all this ended to make sure that they could help him if something bad truly does happen.

"Well we could show him the date and tell him that he is one month behind. We could just tell him the truth and that could make him change back," Romano said, sitting back in his chair crossing his arms.

France thought about it for a second, then said, "That could maybe work, but he'd probably think we were tricking him. We had been tricking him and making fun of him a lot before the whole spell mésaventure, so I wouldn't blame him."

A lot of the countries frowned at the fact of how they treated him before, knowing how he really felt now. France saw this, feeling bad himself, "If we are all feeling bad about how we treated him before, we can make it up to him now by helping him get back to normal. So we need ideas, alright? What is something that happened in the past month that we have evidence of and could show him?

While all the nations started thinking again, Germany spoke up, "Vell ve do have evidence of one major event that occurred… I don't know if this vill work and it definitely won't be a happy experience for anyone, but… it is vorth a try…"

Outside of the room and in the bathroom, America was frantically looking for his phone. "England forgot about the date of the meeting my ass…" he said as he searched all of his pockets for his phone, "Did I leave it in the room?" he looked up. He face palmed, "Thank God I slept here then…"

He then ran out of the bathroom and to where he woke up that morning to go get his phone to call England. He needed to find out what was really going on with England. He quickly ran to the room and closed the door behind him, turning on the lights, ready to search for his phone.

He went over to where the beds were, but instead of finding his phone, he looked over at the bed he didn't wake up in and saw England sleeping there. "Whaa?" America said, jumping a little at the sudden body that was in his sight. "England!" he said, rushing over to the Brit in bed, "England wake up, dude, what's going on!?"

England woke up, groaning in pain. He looked up at America slowly, wincing, "…Where are we?" "Uhh…" America replied, looking around the room, "I think we are in some room in the world meeting center where we rest when hurt or sick… why were we both in here?"

The Brit looked at him, confused why America couldn't remember. He couldn't have changed eras since they haven't officially gotten it official that they both loved each other yet, so he probably just fell asleep and was put here while sleeping. England slowly let his hand fall out of the covers to hold America's hand.

America blushed as the Brit held his hand for no reason. He was about to ask what the random action was for, but a wince coming from England caused him to ask a different question, "England what is wrong?"

"What?" England asked, looking to him, confused, "You really don't remember?"

America shook his head, now worried about what could have happened to England. He remembered that England winced when he moved his arm, so something had to have happened in that area. Before England could tell him not to, America pulled the covers down off of England to see the reason for England's wincing.

America gasped when he saw a gunshot wound on England's lower stomach, that was now covered with a bloody bandage and medical tape wrapped around his waist to hold it there.

"Y-You were shot?" America asked, completely confused about everything now, "Who shot you?!"

England was still wondering how America could have forgotten all about what had happened. Did he possibly really move to a different era? His thoughts were interrupted when America shouted, "England answer me!"

America got up and said, "Don't worry, Iggy, I'm going to find out who did this to you and I will make them pay!" He then quickly kissed England on the forehead without thinking and started to run out of the room. Blushing, England called out for him to find out if his assumptions were true, "America! Before you leave, what is the date?!"

The American turned to him, confused, "You were shot and you are asking me that? Everyone seems to be asking me that question today, too!" he sighed, "It's July 10th 2015!" He ran out of the room leaving, the Brit to sit and thinking about the date. When he realized the significance of that day, he put his head in his hands groaning, "Bloody great…"

 **A/N: IDK you guys. It is thanksgiving break and I am tired, and the wifi is terrible so I couldn't post this chapter at all yesterday. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and enjoy your thanksgiving or if you don't celebrate thanksgiving then have a happy Monday and rest of the week!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **~NorwegianPilot17**


	28. Recall the month

**_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the huge break I took. It's just with exams and all I was super busy. But I am back and Christmas break is now here! I plan to end this before the New Year, but I guess we will just have to see the timing of my chapters and how things go._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _America Freedom Jones_

America rammed open the doors of the world meeting room and ran inside. "Guys! England is shot and in a room here, so I know that at least one of you guys have something to do with this! Now I may hate that British grandpa, but I am a hero so I have to save him!"

A couple of the countries, consisting of France, Germany, Japan, and Canada were fiddling with a tape that they had gotten to hopefully fix America. France looked to him, realizing that America was probably going to start questioning everything that they were doing. "Oh, hey America…. Ya, England told us not to tell you because he didn't want to worry." France, replied, trying to dismiss the topic so America would calm down.

America did not though, and kept asking questions, "Well who shot him? They need to be stopped right? So who shot him?!"

France sighed, "The guy is in jail. Now please, America, calm down because we need to show you something important."

"Does it have to do with England?" America asked, acting uninterested.

Realizing that this might be the only way to get America to watch the video Germany cut in and lied, "Yes. It is video footage of him getting shot. We need to watch because there were more people in on it and we need to find out who."

America grinned, "Alright! I will catch those guys and the hero will make them pay!"

Like what the American expected, no one said anything and just frowned, but for reasons that were opposite from what he thought. He ignored their looks like always and sat down, smiling, but also very worried for England. Why was he even shot? How many people were still out there possibly still after him?

The video was started as everyone watched, America staring on, not knowing what to expect for this video. Confusion filled his mind, when what came on the screen was not England, but it was him, bloody and crying, kneeling before someone who was videoing him.

"Do you surrender America?" a mysterious voice asked behind the video camera.

Himself in the video was crying, as he nodded his head and looked down.

Confusion was what America felt more than anything else. "What is going on?" he asked, getting up. France decided now was the best time to explain it all. "America it is not July tenth like you think. It is really August third," France explain, simply.

America's brow raised in rejection to that statement, "No it isn't…? We wouldn't be having a world meeting if it was August third, because we have a world meeting every five weeks!"

"Oui, I know, but because of what you have been going through, we have been here the last month to figure out how to fix you back to your normal self," France replied.

When America's face still showed confusion and almost anger now, as the video was being played, Germany decided to step in and explain everything. "England placed a spell on you that caused you to forget you were a country. You went by your fake human identity as England watched you pretending to be your friend that was also a human until some countries and their leaders kidnapped you and forced you to remember that you were a country. We got you back and after that you started to go through the eras. Do you get all of this now?" He asked, as everyone was surprised he could summarize the situation so easily.

"W-What?" America replied, head starting to hurt, as he was getting glimpses of the truth that Germany just explained. He was remembering the dark shadow of the man behind the camera, almost seeing a face, but the features were blurred out. He sat down in his chair again, vision getting blurry and himself as a whole feeling dizzy.

"Why would England do that to me?!" America asked, getting a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Was this something that had to do with England's spell? Why was his body reacting this way to the truth?

Canada rushed to his brother's side, and said, "You can't receive too much information at once, America, please let this be a slow process or else you could get seriously injured!"

"No!" America replied, "You all can't expect to act normal about something this big being something I can't remember!"

America spit up some blood right before he shouted to the countries, "Turn that video off!" It was definitely the cause of his pain, but how was he acting so week right now? He was a world superpower so how could a weak spell made by England have such a powerful impact on him and his body?

France quickly turned the video off, "America are you ok?!"

"Do I look ok?" he snapped at him, wiping the blood off his mouth, "Now answer me! Why would England do this to me?! Did I do something to him that I can't remember?!"

There was silence of how they should answer that question. Or what the answer to that question even was. "W-Well… He didn't mean to put that kind of spell on you," Japan explained, "He originally just wanted to make you not be able to speak for a day, but the spell got messed up…"

America was starting to not feel pain anymore due to the video being turned off and he was calming down. "Why would he want me to shut u-!" America was asking, but his eyes widened and he nodded his head in understanding, "Oh… So this is what this is all about…"

"What?" Germany asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you really don't know?" America asked, glaring now at the countries around him, "You all hate me! Ya, you are probably surprised that I have known it for so long, but did you guys really think I was that stupid? I put up with you guys and your sarcasm and jokes about me! Well I am done!" He got up, wavering a little due to a hint of dizziness and blurry vision in his system.

He shook his head and walked out of the room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. "Should we follow him?" Canada asked, looking to France, as he was the one silently nominated to give out the orders.

France sighed, "Can you please? We should probably talk to England to find out what to do. It seems the only thing that has been able to make America go back to normal, is him, so we will lay out a plan while you go find him and calm him down…"

"I'll try…" Canada replied, and already started walking out the door after America, trying to find out which way he went quickly.

 ** _A/N: Ah so there it is! Sorry if there are a few mistakes in this and it is a little fast paced, but I didn't have time to check and edit it because my battery is at seven percent! But sorry for the break, and I'll post regularly again!_**

 ** _Please Review!_**

 ** _~NorwegianPilot17_**


	29. LAST UPDATE

My dearest readers whom I miss so much,

I am back after so long of not posting this. Sorry, but I only came here to announce that I was writing other stories on Wattpad, which is why I have not been on here lately. If you guys liked my writing and would like to read more of my stories but with original content (DON'T WORRY STILL GAY LMAO) then please come on down to wattpad and look me up. My name on there is Ikeneven and I have written a story called Technoval Kingdom.

It is a book about a prince who is secretly a dragon and a dragon slayer who fall in love. It is kind of an enemies to lovers kind of story and I hope you do visit the Wattpad website to read it. Thank you so much for being my loyal followers before when I wrote fanfiction, but I hope you continue to be my loyal followers now with my own creations!

Thank you so much,

NorwegianPilot17


End file.
